Kanto Journey
by ultimate-drax
Summary: This story centers on my OC. A teenage girl who aims to, you guessed it, become the world's greatest trainer. Rated M for violence, gore and lemons.
1. Route 1

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **AU: In this story, trainers must be sixteen before embarking on a Pokémon journey, some Pokémons will be bigger than they really are and legendaries will be able to breed.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Route 1

* * *

In the backyard of a mansion, a middle aged man in his late thirties was playing with his six year old daughter along with his Pokémons. The girl had brown hair and yellow eyes.

"Lara, hold up!" The father said, trying to catch up with his daughter, who giggled as she was playfully being chased by him.

"Try and catch me daddy," Lara, as the girl had been called, said while running from her father.

"Oh, you just wait till I get you, little missy." Her father said playfully as she was catching up to her. "Now I gotcha." He said as he caught his daughter and picked her and started tickling her.

"No dahahahady! P-plehehehease stohohohop!" Lara said as she was laughing against her will.

"Not just yet," He said and pulled Lara's shirt up and gave her some raspberries on her belly, causing her to laugh some more.

After that little tickle fiesta, Lara was seen ridding on a Persian with her father next to her. Next she is being hoisted into the air by a Machamp and then was seen flying on the back of a Pidgeot with her father behind her of course.

After all that, they were seen lying on the grass as the father gave Lara some advice on Pokémons.

"Remember Lara, a Pokémon can only learn four moves each. So choose the moves you decide to teach carefully." He said.

"Okay daddy, but why can they only learn four moves?" Lara asked with an innocent look on her face.

"That's just how it is sometimes." The father replied. "But no matter what you teach your Pokémons I know you'll be the greatest trainer I ever knew."

That brought a bright smile to Lara's face as she replied. "I'll be as great a trainer as you are. Even better."

"Well, let's not push it." Her father said.

"Terry!" A woman from the entrance to the large house called, catching both Lara and her father's attention. "You got a call."

"Coming hon," Terry, as the father had been called, said as he got up. "Why won't you go play with the Pokémons? I'll be back soon."

"Okay, daddy." Lara said and happily went to play with his Pokémons.

A few minutes later, Terry walked out again and Lara ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Come on daddy. Let's go play again." She happily said.

"I can't," Terry replied, which disappointed Lara. "I have to go to work. I will be gone for a few weeks."

"Aw, do you gotta?" Lara asked, pouting.

"Yes. Don't worry angel. I'll be back soon. So stop looking so sad. You know I can't stand it when you're sad. What say when I get back we go visit the safari zone." Terry said and that got Lara to brighten up.

"Really? That'd be super awesome!" She said and hugged her father tightly.

"Then it's decided. So no crying when I leave, okay?" Terry asked.

"You got it," Lara replied. "Love you daddy."

Terry gave Lara the most heartfelt smile he could and replied. "Not nearly as much as I love you." He said gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Time skip

It's been 10 years since that day. Now at the age of sixteen, Lara is finally legally old enough to start her Pokémon journey. Assuming she could get out of bed of course. She was laying under her covers with only her arms sticking out. The alarm clock went off and Lara tried pushing the button to turn it off. When she couldn't find it, she picked up a dumbbell that was next to her bed and hit the clock with it breaking it. She then returned to her sweet slumber. Until someone entered her room. A young man who appeared to be around his early 20s. He carefully walked towards Lara's bed, avoiding all the junk on the floor.

"How can she live like this," He wondered. Once he reached the bed, he poked Lara to wake her up. "Sis. Hey siiis?" He said with a grin. Lara only stirred in her sleep and grunted. "Wake up sleepy head. You don't wanna miss your first day as a trainer, do ya?" Lara only groaned underneath the covers. The brother looked annoyed but then smirked wickedly. He turned around and sat on his much smaller sibling.

"AAH!" Lara gasped, sticking her head out of the covers. "Adam! What the hell?! Get of me!"

"Good. You're awake. Hurry up and get ready. You'll miss breakfast and your meeting with professor Oak." Adam, as the brother had been called, said.

"I will, but first get off of me!" Lara spat.

Adam did as he was told and stood up. "Sorry sis. But you wouldn't wake up."

"Well," Lara said, rising up letting the covers slide of her body, revealing that she was fully naked. "I am now." Adam quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Sis, warn me next time you sleep naked!" Adam spat.

Lara smirked and asked. "Oh, what? Haven't you ever seen a naked girl?"

"I have. But they weren't my sisters," Adam replied. "Now hurry up. Doug has prepared a big breakfast for you." He said while heading for the exit and stepped on a slice of old pizza. "Aw, come on! How can you live like this?!" He asked.

"There goes my first breakfast," Lara said, referring to the pizza Adam had stepped on.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Lara was fully dressed. She wore white tank top that revealed most of her belly, a blue vest, tight black training shorts, sneakers with white socks and had tied her long brown hair into a pony tail. She also carried a backpack which was heavily packed with a sleeping back on top. Lara got to the staircase that led to the bottom floor of the house. She sat on the railing and slid down, making a leap across the floor, nearly hitting another one of her brothers.

"Wow, easy there Lara. One of these days you're gonna crash into someone." The older brother said.

"Good morning to you to, Alex. Sorry about that. But don't worry. Soon you won't have to be concerned about me bumping into you." Lara said with a grin.

"Yeah, instead I'll need to worry about you bumping your lard ass into other people." Alex, as the brother had been called, said.

"I didn't know you checked out my ass, big bro. does mom know you're into incest." Lara asked, teasingly.

Alex was visibly disgusted by that mental picture. "Thanks for the nightmares."

"I'm gonna miss screwing you around like this," Lara said as she walked to the kitchen. The rest of her family was there. "Morning mom, morning Eric, morning Greg, morning Doug," She said to her mother, her two other older brothers and her stepfather. "And good morning to you to, Billy." She said to a seven year old boy who was sitting at the table, giving him a kiss on the head. "How's my favorite little brother."

"Aw, sis." The young boy said, rubbing his head.

"Good morning Lara," Her stepfather, Doug, said as he placed a plate of food at Lara's seat. "You ready to start your Pokémon journey?"

"I've been ready all my life," Lara replied and started chugging down her breakfast.

"I can't believe my little girl is leaving the nest," Lara's mom said as anime tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Have you decided on which Pokémon you're gonna pick?" Billy asked.

"Yup," Lara said with a mouth full.

"Well, which one?" Doug asked.

"I'll let that be a surprise," Lara said with her mouth still filled with food.

"Lara, manners please." He mother said.

"Oh, lighten up Valerie." Doug said, walking over to his wife. "This is her last day living here. I think we can let a little sloppy eating pass."

"Thanks Doug," Lara said, still with a mouthful.

"Sure, just don't make a habit out of it." Lara's mom, who name was revealed to be Valerie, said.

"If you keep up this eating habit of yours you'll never get a boyfriend," Lara's older brother, Eric, said.

Lara swallowed the content of her food and replied. "That's okay. I don't want a boyfriend. All I wanna do is become the world's greatest trainer."

"Good luck with that," Her skeptic brother, Greg, said. "Even dad couldn't accomplish that."

"Greg!" Valerie cried out.

"It's alright, mom." Lara assured her mother. "Let the party pooper run his mouth. It doesn't bother me one bit."

* * *

After breakfast, Lara was outside the house and saying her farewells to her family. She started with her older brothers and got to her little brother lastly.

"I'm especially gonna miss you, little brother." She said, after dropping to his level. "You do me a favor and watch over mom and the others while I'm gone."

"You got it sis." Billy said, giving his older sister a smile.

"Now come here you," Lara said and pulled her little brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Choking. Not breathing." Billy said as he was having his life squeezed out of him. Lara let go of her brother and went over to her stepfather.

"Doug, when you first came into our lives, I wasn't really nice to you." Lara said with guilt.

"I don't care about that anymore," Doug assured his stepdaughter.

"Still, you were every bit as supportive as any family member. You never once said or did anything bad to me and I was awful to you." Lara said, still looking guilty.

"Stop beating yourself up about it, Lara. All is forgiven." Doug said with reassuring smile.

"What I'm trying to say is … I am really glad you came into our lives and I'm so proud to call you a member of this family." Lara finished.

Doug gave Lara a heartfelt smile as his eyes started to water up. "Lara," He whispered. Then he started crying overdramatically. "You're the greatest stepdaughter a guy could ever ask for!" He cried out, weeping comically.

"Ever the drama queen, aren't ya?" Valerie said, stepping over to Lara. "I remember when you first came into this world, Lara. You were all pink and screaming. So innocent and pure. Now you're off to start your adventure just like your father once did." She said as her expression turned into a frown. "If only he was here to see you of."

"I really wish he were. I miss him an awful lot." Lara said, tearing up.

Valerie cleared her throat and dug her hand into her pocket. "I have something for you," She said and brought out a chain necklace with a pearl of some sort hanging from it. The most notable part about it was it was changing colors as it went from red to purple. Lara's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Dad's necklace?" She said.

"You're father said he wanted you to have this when you started your journey. He used to say it brought him luck. Now we'll see if it does the same to you." Valerie says as she handed the necklace to her daughter.

Lara accepted the necklace as she looked at it with a sad smile. "Now I know he'll always be watching over me." She said and put it on. "Thanks mom." She said and hugged her mother. "I'll miss you."

"Not nearly as much as I'll miss you," Valerie said, tearfully.

Lara let go of her mother and started making her way to the limo that was waiting for her. She backed towards the limo and told her family. "I'll send a letter every week to let you guys know how I am doing. See ya." She said, waving her hand turned around to get inside the limo as her family bid her a final farewell.

When she got into the limo, she told the driver. "Alrighty Al. To Professor Oak's lab." She said with an exciting grin.

"Will do, Miss Lara." The driver, called Al, said as they drove off.

* * *

About an hour later, they reached the laboratory of the famous Professor Oak.

"We're here, Miss Lara." Al said as Lara jumped out the car. Al sighed and was prepared to start driving again, when the door suddenly opened and he was bounced by the energetic teen in a hug.

"You take care, okay Al? Gonna miss ya." She said before letting go and ran towards the lab. Al formed a heartfelt smile before driving away.

* * *

Lara pressed the door bell and waited a few seconds before an elderly man opened the door. "Well, hello there. You must be Lara."

"That's me," Lara replied with a grin. "And you must be Professor Oak."

"That I am. Come on in." The professor said and allowed Lara to enter. "You made it just in time. The other two were just here."

"Other two? So there's only one Pokémon left?" Lara asked.

"Yes, so let's hope they didn't take the one you were hoping to get." Professor Oak said as he led the way to his lab.

"No worries," Lara assured. "It doesn't matter to me which Pokémon will be my first. As long as I can start my journey."

"That's good to hear," The professor said as they entered the lab with a table in the middle of the room with one Pokeball, which had a fire symbol on it. "Well, this is the last starter Pokémon left. Charmander." He said and handed the ball over to Lara. "He is yours now."

"Sweet!" Lara said with much excitement. "Come on out, Charmander!" She said and released her first Pokémon. The little lizard Pokémon with a fire on the tip of its tail appeared before them.

"Charmander, char," It said.

"Hello there, Terry." Lara said as she patted the little Pokémon.

"Terry?" Professor Oak asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've decided to name all my Pokémons. And I decided right from the start to name my very first one after my dad." Lara explained.

"Well, that's just nice." Professor Oak said and brought out a red electronic device of some sort. "Here's your Pokedex," He said and handed Lara over the device. "Now the Pokedex will be more than just means to provide you with information on the various Pokémons you will encounter on your travels. It is also your license and your means to enter the Pokémon league. And to do that you'll have to go to the nearest Pokémon Center."

"You got it," Lara said as she put the Pokedex in her vest pocket.

"And here's your Pokeballs," Professor Oak said, handing over a dozen Pokeballs to the young trainer. "Remember, you can only have six Pokémons available while the rest will be sent to me automatically."

"What?" Lara asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "How does that work?"

"I'm glad you asked," Professor Oak said and brought a large chalkboard out of nowhere. "It's quite simple. It all started with chaos theory…"

About an hour later of long, long explanation about math, science and other things only smart people could understand, the good professor finished his explanation as the chalkboard was completely covered with mathematic writings. "And that is how it works." He said with a smile as he turned his attention to Lara, who, along with Charmander, was looking generally confused.

Lara shakes her head and replies, "I understand." She lied.

"Now, with that explained, if you ever run out of Pokeballs, you can always get more at any local Pokémon Center." Professor Oak explained.

"And where is the nearest Pokémon Center?" Lara asks.

"Viridian City," Professor Oak replied.

"Alright! Then I'm of," Lara exclaims.

* * *

A while later, Lara was seen walking along Route 1 which is the road toward Viridian City from Pallet Town and was happily humming to herself. The road was mostly a field with a few trees and bushes surrounding her. She took in the scenery as she scanned the area. 'I hope to find my first Pokémon soon.' She thought to herself. 'But I bet wild Pokémons are mighty hard to find.'

As if fate had heard her, a wild Pokémon jumped out of the bushes just a few yards away from her. A purple rat Pokémon was now staring straight at Lara. 'Or not,' She thought with a grin and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Rattata, a mousse Pokémon. It_ _bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places._

"Alright, this is my lucky day." Lara said as she put away the Pokedex and brought out the Pokeball containing her starter Pokémon. "Come on out, Terry." She said as she tossed the ball and let out Charmander. The Rattata sneered at them, realizing that Lara was challenging it.

"Terry, use flamethrower." Lara ordered but the Charmander only looked at Lara in confusion. "What is it?" She asked. Rattata toke advantage of Charmander's confused moment and attacked. "Terry, dodge!" Lara cried out and Charmander turned to face the incoming Rattata and narrowly jumped out of the way and continued to dodge it's attacks. "What is going on here?" Lara asked and brought out her Pokedex to get some answers.

 _Charmander can't use flamethrower until level 37. At level 1 the only attacks it can use are scratch and growl_

"What? Well, shit." Lara said and puts away the Pokedex. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make use whatever I got. Terry, use scratch!" She ordered and the little Charmander complied and attacked the wild Pokémon with its claws and landed a direct hit. The Rattata backed away, visibly wounded. "Alright, now let's try growl." She said and Charmander did as he was told and growled at the smaller Pokémon. Rattata backed down in fear. "Now, again, hit it with scratch!" Lara ordered and Charmander quickly attacked, getting a direct hit on the Rattata. The rat Pokémon fell, defeated. "Sweet. Now's my chance." Lara said and brought out an empty Pokeball. "Here goes!" She cried out but before she could toss her Pokeball, another on flew past her and hit the Rattata and it got sucked into the ball. "What the…?" She said and turned around to see a boy in her age standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Thanks for weakening that Pokémon for me. It saved me the trouble of having to fight it myself." He said.

"You little shit! That Rattata was mine! I fought it. It was mine to capture!" Lara spat.

"Well, you snooze you lose." The boy said with an arrogant grin as he walked by Lara to get his Pokeball.

"Who do you think you are anyways?" Lara demanded.

"Why, my name is Danny. The upcoming Pokémon master in this year's Indigo League." The teenage boy replied.

Lara raised an eyebrow and asked. "You wouldn't happen to be one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab recently?"

"Yes I am. Why ask?" Danny wondered.

"So am I," Lara replied. "Tell you what? I'll fight you for that Pokémon since I was the one who fought it. Winner keeps it." She said with a confident look on her face. To her surprise, Danny laughed.

"Be real. Pokémon training is a man's game. A girl has no business on this field. You should just quit embarrassing yourself and lay of this field and go train to become a nurse in the Pokémon Center or something." He said with the cockiest attitude Lara had ever seen, before he turn to leave. "I have more important things to take care of than to fight a loser. Bye." He waved of, not looking at her.

Lara gave Danny a frown. "What an asshole." She said. Lara looked down at her Charmander, who was visibly disappointed. "Terry?" She said before picking her Pokémon up. "Don't look so down. That jerk ain't worth the time and effort. Let's just drop it and continue our journey. We may yet run into a Pokémon to add to the team." She assured him before taking out his Pokeball from her pocket and pulled him back in. she then brought out her Pokedex. "According to the news, these new and improved Pokedex can serve as an encyclopedia about the regions." She said to herself and started typing into the Pokedex. "What Pokémons are most commonly seen in the area between Pallet Town and Viridian City?"

The Pokedex loaded for a second as it searched for an answer to Lara's question. _"Route 1 has a large number of starter Pokémons. The most commonly seen are Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow Sandshrew, Mankey, , Goldeen, Poliwag, Magikarp and some reports suggest that there is a Gyarados lurking in the rivers."_

"Wow, a Gyarados. How cool would it be to own one someday," Lara said as she puts away the Pokedex. "Let's see if I can't find one of those rivers Pokedex mentioned and try and catch me a fish Pokémon."

Lara spent the majority of the morning looking for a river. It wasn't until noon she finally found one. "Finally," She said with a relief puff. She went to the edge of the river and looked down in the water. "This area looks deep enough." She said and put down her backpack. She dug through her belongings and took out a long box of some sort. She opened the box and brought out a rod. She took hold of the tip of the rod and pulled. It was a fishing rod. "How awesome was it of Doug to buy me this fishing rod for my 15th birthday." She said as she placed the bait on the hook and threw it into the water. "Nothing to do now but wait."

5 minutes later

Lara had fallen asleep sitting. She snored loudly as drool dripped from her mouth and a snot bubble was growing and sinking from her nose as she snored. She woke up when the snot bubble blow. "Huh? I feel asleep?" She asked herself. The picked her ear and groaned. "Man, dad always said that life as a trainer is hard but he didn't say it could be boring to." As if on cue, something started yanking on the line on the fishing rod. Lara reacted and started pulling. "Sweet! I wonder what I got." She said with excitement. She pulled and up came an orange looking fish Pokémon. It landed on the grass behind Lara as she had used a little too much force to pull it out. She looked at the Pokémon that was jumping and splashing on the ground while crying out its Pokémon name. "It's a Magikarp." Lara said and took out her Pokedex.

 _Magikarp, a fish Pokémon. Its reckless leaps make it easy pickings for predators. On the bright side, many Pokémon enjoy longer life spans, thanks to Magikarp._

"I've heard from many that this is considered the most useless Pokémon of all," Lara said as she walked over to the Magikarp. She bent down and examined the Pokémon further. "Then again, they do evolve into a Gyarados. But I wonder if it's even alright for me to throw Terry at it." She said as she was only feeling sorry for the Pokémon. She sighed and took out an empty Pokeball. She tossed it at the Magikarp and it was sucked in. the ball shakes for a few seconds until it stopped and so Magikarp became Lara's first catch. "Well, I look forward to making a Gyarados out of you." She said and turned around to return to her fishing. "Now let's see if I can catch a Golde-" Lara stopped when she saw what was suddenly in front of her in the water. Before her was a giant blue sea monster. This creature is a Gyarados that Lara had been talking about. Lara looked at the massive creature with fear evident in her eyes and hunger and rage was evident in the Gyarados's eyes. "…um." Lara said right before the Gyarados let out a roar as it went into attack the young trainer. Lara let out a cry of fear and ran for her dear life, narrowly avoiding the Gyarados's massive chops as it bit the ground instead of her.

* * *

In the woods not far from there, a woman in her mid twenties was walking through the bushes. She had long silver hair, purple eyes, and a large bust with a slim figure. She wore miniskirt with thigh high boots and long gloves and a jacket that revealed much of her cleavage.

"Why do I have to walk through this dreadful forest?" The woman whined. "I could've at least been given a car. But if it's Drake's orders I shouldn't complain." She said with a blush.

Right then, she heard a scream. She turned to her right and was suddenly hit by Lara who was running at full speed, not watching where she was going. The two young women fell to the ground, with a thud. "Ow," Lara said, rubbing her head. She looked down and saw the woman beneath her who was looking at her in annoyance. "Oh my," Lara said, jumping to her feet and extended her hand to help her up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

The woman accepted Lara's hand. "Watch where you're going, you idiot." She said as she was being pulled up. "What had you in such a rush, kid?"

"I was fishing down by the river when suddenly a Gyarados came out of the water and nearly had me for lunch." Lara replied and then realized something. "Oh no! my backpack, my Pokedex and everything else is still back there." She cried out in panic.

"Maybe you should watch over you things more carefully," The woman said.

"Not helping," Lara spat. "I gotta go back there." She said.

"Did you say it was a Gyarados that attacked you?" The woman asked and Lara nodded. 'A Gyarados could earn me some extra cash,' She thought. "Alright, show me."

"Okay," Lara said, skeptically. "It's this way. What's your name by the way?"

"Dominic," The woman replied.

"Lara," The young trainer replied.

* * *

When they got to the river, the Gyarados was still there, lurking for preys.

"This must be the Gyarados that has been causing travelers trouble when coming this way," Dominic said as she looked at the atrocious Pokémon.

"How do you plan to get rid of that thing?" Lara asked.

"Just shut up and watch," Dominic said as she walked forward and brought out a Pokeball. The Gyarados saw Dominic coming towards its territory and sneered at her. She stopped just a few yards away from shore and tossed the ball. Out came a large cat Pokémon with a man, giving it the appearance of a lion.

"It's a Pyroar," Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Pyroar, the royal Pokémon. With a fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs. The male with the largest mane of fire is the leader of the pride. This Pokémon is native to the Kalos region._

"Kalos? This woman has been around places." Lara commented. "Still, pitching a fire Pokémon against a water type doesn't seem like such a good idea."

The Gyarados lets out a roar before firing its attack. Highly pressurized water came out of its mouth and went straight for the Pyroar.

"Pyroar, use flamethrower!" Dominic ordered and the Pyroar opened its mouth and breathe fire which hit the water attack, resulting in steam. The flamethrower surprisingly cut through the water and went straight to the Gyarados, hitting it in the face and sending it flaying. It cries out in pain as it fell back into the water and Lara watched in amazement. Dominic brought out a Pokeball and tossed it at the unconscious Gyarados and it got sucked in. "And that's that." Dominic said.

"Wow," Lara said in awe. "That was so amazing!" She cried out. "You took down a water Pokémon with a fire Pokémon like it was nothing!"

"Compared to my Pyroar, that Gyarados was nothing." Dominic said as she went over to the shoreline and picked up the Pokeball that had floated over there.

"This Pyroar of yours is well trained, isn't he?" Lara said as she attempted to pat it, only for the fire Pokémon to sneer its teeth at her, letting out a growl. Lara backed away in fear. "He won't attack, will he?" She asked, nervously.

"Not unless you either provoke him or if I tell him to." Dominic replied.

"Please don't tell him to attack," Lara said. She turned around to go get her stuff that was still near the shore. "Thank you for helping me get my stuff back." She said gratefully to Dominic.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because I wanted to catch this Gyarados." Dominic replied.

"Well, in any case, thanks. I owe you a favor." Lara said with a grin. "Could you point in the shortest direction to Viridian City?" She asked.

"Sure. Just follow this river till you reach a bridge. Cross it and you'll find a dirt road that'll take you to directly to Viridian." Dominic replied.

"Thanks," Lara said with a bright smile. "You take care," She said as she began walking.

"Hold up," Dominic said, as she called her Pyroar back into her Pokeball. "Where I'm going is along the way where you're heading. Might as well accompany you." She said.

"Cool. Some company would be nice." Lara said with a grateful smile. As they walked, Lara brought out her Pokedex once again and typed in the name Gyarados.

 _Gyarados, the atrocious Pokémon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. There are people who swear that any place Gyarados appears is fated for destruction._

"If it's that powerful what does that makes your Pyroar?" Lara asked Dominic.

"An unstoppable force of nature," Dominic replied.

"You don't say," Lara said as she sweat dropped. "So are any of your other Pokémons as strong as your Pyroar?"

"Nah. Pyroar is my strongest Pokémon. The others are nothing compared to him. Still, they're not to be underestimated." Dominic replied.

"I bet," Lara said.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Dominic asked.

"Oh, I started today. And I just recently caught myself a Magikarp." Lara replied with a grin.

'She's a beginner. Just another loser. Her Pokémons would be of no use to the boss. No point in killing her and taking her Pokémons.' Dominic thought.

"And you? How long have you been a trainer?" Lara asked.

"Eleven years in two months from now," Dominic replied.

"You keep track on how long you've been a trainer?" Lara asked.

"You find that weird?" Dominic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just find you have a good memory if you are able to keep track on the day you became a trainer." Lara replied. "So I take it you are a Pokémon master?"

"I did compete in the Johto League four times in a row before I finally won," Dominic replied.

"It toke you four tries before you became a master? Competition for the league sounds tough if someone like you couldn't achieve master level until after four tries." Lara said in amazement.

"Yeah," Dominic simply replied. "So are you on your way to fight Giovanni in the Viridian gym?" She asked.

"Yup. Imma get my first badge there." Lara said with much confidence.

Dominic let out an amused laugh. "Good luck with that. Giovanni is an even stronger trainer than I am."

"What?!" Lara cried out.

"In fact he is considered by many to be the strongest gym leader in Kanto. Perhaps even the world." Dominic said with an amused grin.

"Maybe, I am in over my head." Lara said.

"You sure are. I suggest you go to any other gym besides that one. An amateur beginner like you won't even last a minute." Dominic said in a as of matter of fact kind of manner.

"I won't know until I've tried," Lara said.

"It's you funeral," Dominic said.

A few more minutes passed and they finally reached the bridge Dominic had mentioned. "Well, this is where we separate. I had a nice chat with you."

"I hope to meet you again someday when I'm stronger. And then I will challenge you to a fight." Lara said with fire in her eyes.

"Again, your funeral." Dominic said with a shrug and walked away.

"You take care," Lara said and Dominic waved her off while walking with her back turned on Lara. "Cool lady," Lara said as she crossed the bridge. "I look forward to the next time we meet."

* * *

Back with Dominic, she was walking through the forest until she came upon a truck where a man in his late forties stood and waited. He was wearing a black uniform of some sort with the letter R on it and a hat. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "You are late!" he spat at Dominic with a thick accent **(A.N. His accent is Russian)**

"I'm so sorry my love," Dominic said with a blush and a smile. "I ran into a Gyarados on my way here. Thought I could make an extra buck by capturing it."

The man responded by slapping her, making her fall to the ground. "You idiot! My time is not worth wasting on your own selfish gains."

"I'm sorry, Drake, my love." Dominic said, tearfully as her left cheek was red. She bowed before him like he was a god. "Punish me in whatever way you want. I'll gladly accept it."

"Get up, you dog." Drake, as the man had been called, said. "The boss wants us to deliver this cargo right away. Might as well get it over with."

"Yes, my love." Dominic said as she followed him like an obedient dog. "Will we be staying long in Viridian?" She wondered.

"That depends on how long Giovanni wants us there." Drake replied as he opened the truck door to the driver's seat. "Did you at least get what you were looking for?"

"I had to kill a bunch of witnesses, but I got it." Dominic said holding up a Pokeball with two-shade purple top forming two brighter purple circles on the sides of the top, as well as the letter M printed on the top.

"I guess you're useful for something after all." Drake said, starting up the truck. "What do we tell Giovanni about this though?"

"That the ball slipped out of our hands and the owner got away with it." Dominic replied.

"Good," Drake said, pleased with her. "And all the Pokémons in this truck would serve well as a consolation price for the "loss". He said as he started driving.

As they drove, some rain clouds were coming in. "looks like it's gonna rain soon." Dominic said and then moved up close to Drake and nuzzled at his side. "What'd you say we find a nice cozy cabin here in the woods and light a fire in the fireplace to nuzzle up close with some wine? Sounds comforting, right?" She said with a coy smile.

"The only comfort I need is succeeding with my plans," Drake said with a stern look on his face.

"Whatever you need I'll always be by your side. You know that." Dominic said she continued to nuzzle Drake's side. Right then the rain started falling heavy. "Now I feel sorry for that girl."

"Hm? What girl?" Drake asked, curious.

"I met a girl on the way here. She was just a beginner though. She was just a nobody not worth my time." Dominic replied. "Stupid girl is on her way to Viridian to challenge the boss."

"Fresh meat to the grinder I hear." Drake said. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll probably never meet her."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere under a tree, a certain girl had taken cover and sneezed. "Either I've already caught a cold or someone is talking about me." Lara said, rubbing her nose with her finger. She let out a sigh as the rain poured down. "Wonder how long this will last." She said with an annoyed expression.

She did not notice a strange small figure coming down from the tree, hanging from a string. It landed on Lara's head and the girl noticed something was on her head. The creature crawled forward until it was in front of Lara's face, staring eye to eye with the girl. Lara let out a cry that scared away some bird Pokémons, and the creature that was on her head was suddenly whacked out of Lara's head and hit the tree stub, hard. The Pokémon quickly recovered and stood defensively towards Lara. It was a green spider looking Pokémon.

"That's … that's a Spinarak." Lara said in confusion and took out her Pokedex.

 _Spinarak, a string spit Pokémon. It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close._

"Hey, Pokedex, what the hell is this?" Lara asked in confusion. "You already told me about the Pokémons that are seen in this area and this guy was not on that list. Besides, this is a Johto Pokémon. What gives?"

 _Over the years, Pokémons from different regions has appeared in regions not native to them as a result of trainers bringing them there. It does not happen very often to come across one of these but it's not uncommon. The none Kanto Pokémons that has been reported sighted in Route 1 are Hoothoot, Spinarak, Ledyba, Pineco, Wurmple, Poochyena, Plusle, Minun and Shinx._

"Still, this would've been useful information before." Lara said as she puts away the Pokedex. "In any case, this is a bug type Pokémon. Easy prey for my Charmander." She with a confident grin as she brought out her Pokeball with a flame on it. "Go, Terry." She cried out and released her Charmander.

"Charmander," The little fire Pokémon said.

"Terry, use scratch attack." Lara ordered and her Pokémon was about to comply when suddenly a raindrop hit its head. Terry quivered and went to hide underneath Lara, who looked at him in confusion but realized something. "Maybe bringing out a fire Pokémon in the middle of a rainstorm wasn't the best idea." She said and aimed Terry's Pokeball at said Pokémon. "Return," She ordered and Charmander was pulled back in to his Pokeball.

Lara then brought out another Pokeball. "Guess I don't have a choice then," She said and tossed the ball. "Come on out, Magikarp!" She cried and out of the ball came her newly captured Pokémon. "Alright Magikarp, use tackle." She ordered but the Magikarp was only splashed in the puddle of water it was in while crying out its name. Lara sweat dropped. "Well, this is embarrassing." She said. Right then the Spinarak ran away. "Hey! Wait up!" She cried out. "Magikarp, return." She told her Magikarp and pulled it back into the Pokeball.

Lara gave chase to the Spinarak through the rain. "Get back here! I wanna catch you!" She said with a grin as the Spinarak was just trying to get away from her. The little bug Pokémon ran as quickly as it could till it reached a small tunnel of some sort. The Spinarak crawled in but Lara continued to give chase. "I'm coming to get'cha." She said as she crawled through the tunnel. "Pretty stupid move taking cover from the rain. In here I'll be able to use Terry." She said while continuing to go after her quarry. That is until she came upon a hole she didn't see in the darkness and started sliding down a chasm. "AAAH!" She cried out until she hit the bottom. "Ow," She groaned, rubbing her sore butt. "Well, any landing you can walk away from…" She said, standing up. "Now, where am I?" She wondered, taking out a flashlight and turned it on. "Wow," She said at the sight before her.

The cavern was a Pokémon ruin. There were statues of Pokémons she recognized and old paintings on the wall. "What is this place?" Lara wondered. On the walls were a lot of Pokémons she recognized. "Some of these guys are legendary types." She said. "Maybe this was a shrine to worship Legendary Pokémons." She guessed. That's when she came upon an interesting painting. "What's this?" She wondered as she examined the artwork. It had three Pokémons. One was a flying type with silver feathers. It hovered above what looked like a tornado of fire and lightning, while the other two were fighting bellow the tornado. One had saber teeth and a storm cloud on its back. "That's a Raikou," Lara said and examined the Pokémon it was fighting. "And that's an Entei." She said and turned her attention back to the silver feather flying Pokémon. "And that's … I have no idea who that is." She said.

She went on the look at some other paintings on the walls. One was a of a Dragonite battling a Venomoth. "Wonder what this all means. Were they records of old battles?" She wondered. "There sure are a lot of legendaries here." She commented and came upon one painting with three flying Pokémons who looked like they were battling a dragon type Pokémon. "Those are the Legendary Bird Trios. But what are they fighting?" She asked. Lara then shakes her head. "Oh, who cares? I'm wasting time. I need to get out of this place."

"Hoot," Lara suddenly heard.

"What was that?" She wondered. She looked around the cave with her flashlight until she came upon the source of the sound. It was on top of a broken down pillar. An owl looking Pokémon, who covered its eyes with its wing as it got irritated by the light from Lara's flashlight. "It's a Hoothoot." Lara declared and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon. Hoothoot has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this Pokémon begins hooting at precisely the same time every day._

"If a Hoothoot is living inside these cavern there must be a way out," Lara said, looking around, then back at the Hoothoot. "Excuse me. Could you show me the way out?" The Hoothoot just turned around, giving Lara the cold shoulder. "Oh, come on. Don't be such an asshole. I need to get out of here." The Hoothoot just ignored Lara, which was hard considering the light from her flashlight was annoying it. "You know, the faster I get out of here, the faster you can go back to sleeping." She explained and the Hoothoot sighed in defeat. It flew of off the pillar and Lara smiled. "Alright. Lead the way." She said.

They came upon a hole with a ray of light shining through. Only one problem. The hole was small. "It may be small but it's my only way out of here." Lara said and put away the flashlight. She turned to the Hoothoot and said. "Thanks for showing me the way out." The Hoothoot only frowned and looked away. Lara climbed up to the hole and crawled through the hole, and her upper body was outside, where it had stopped raining and the skies were clearing. "Sweat. The rain has stopped." She said and continued to crawl out the hole. "Now to just get out of this-oof!" She cried out as she suddenly was halted. Her hips were stuck in the hole. "Oh come one!" She whined and started pressing harder to try and get out. "Why was I born with such wide hiiIIIIP!" She cried the last part out as she felt something pecking at her on the other side. The annoyed Hoothoot was pecking at her butt with its beak as it wanted Lara to leave as quickly as possible. "Hey! Cut that out you little pervert! She spat and lets out cries of pain as the Hoothoot continued to peck at her butt. "OW! Stop it already!" She cried out and pressed her hands harder against the wall as she tried pushing herself free. After many thrusts, and pecking on her butt, Lara finally broke free.

Landed on the ground, face first. She had had her chin on the ground and her ass sticking into the air. "Ow," She groaned, rubbing her butt. "I better not have any holes on my pants, you disgusting pervert." She said as she rose up and glared at the entrance. She stood up and turned her attention forward and saw a city in the horizon. "What the…? Sweat. That must be Viridian City." She said with a grin. "Now to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the Indigo League and then the Viridian Gym." She said and started walking.

As Lara was walking she looked up into the sky and saw a large rainbow. "Wow. That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen." She said in amazement. That's when suddenly, a bird Pokémon appeared out of nowhere. "What the…?" She said as she did not recognize the Pokémon but it was a beautiful one to say the least. With its many colors and glorious appearance. Lara brought out her Pokedex to examine it. "What is that?" She asked and the Pokedex replied.

 _Data not found. There are still unidentified Pokémons._

"You're kidding," Lara said as her jaw dropped. She did not think she would see a Pokémon no one has seen before. Especially on her first day. She watched as the Pokémon was disappearing through into the rainbow. "Where's a camera when you need one?" She asked herself. Lara decided to continue her walk towards the city and not ponder on this for now.

* * *

 **A.N. Let me know what you think. Tell me what you like and didn't like and what I can improve. And I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, take care.**

 **Next chapter: Viridian City**


	2. Viridian City

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for putting my fic on your favorite and follow list but I would appreciate it if you sent me reviews about your thoughts on it.**

 **AU: In this story, trainers must be sixteen before embarking on a Pokémon journey, some Pokémons will be bigger than they really are and legendaries will be able to breed.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Viridian City

* * *

Lara went through the streets of Viridian and looked around. Having grown up in the countryside Lara was not used to city life but she needed to get to the Pokémon Center in order to register to the Indigo League. She asked someone for direction and soon found her destination. It was a large weird looking building with a large Pokeball on the roof. She entered the building and found a few Pokémon trainers were already there. She walked over to the reception to find a nurse there.

"Excuse me. Hi, I wanna register to the Indigo League." Lara said to the nurse with a smile.

"Okay then, miss. May I have your Pokedex so I can register you?" The nurse replied with a polite smile and Lara handed to Pokedex over. "This won't take long. One moment, dear." The nurse said. About a minute later, the nurse handed the Pokedex back to Lara. "There you go. You are now signed up for the Indigo League which will take place in a year from now."

"Alright!" Lara said with much excitement. "Imma become a Pokémon master. First I'll need to win eight badges. Nurse, where can I find the Viridian Gym?"

"Oh, you're gonna challenge Giovanni?" The nurse asked. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Giovanni has left on business trip."

"What?" Lara asked in disappointment.

"Yes, Giovanni isn't just a gym leader. He is also a business man. He said he would be gone for at least three weeks. That was about two weeks ago so he'll be gone for another week." The nurse said.

"Aw, you I'm stuck in this city for a week?" Lara asked.

"Afraid so. But in the meantime we have rooms for traveling trainers where you can sleep." The nurse assured Lara.

"Thanks. I guess I could use this time to train my Pokémons." Lara said bringing out her Pokeballs. "Speaking of which, could you please have a look at them, nurse?" She asked as she handed them over.

"Why yes, of course. And please, call me Nurse Joy." The nurse replied.

"Got it, Nurse Joy." Lara replied, using the nurse's name.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Viridian City**

Meanwhile, two familiar faces were also in the city. Drake and Dominic drove the truck towards a building with a large garage door on it. It opened up to allow them through. When they exit, several other figures wearing suits like them approached the truck. Drake walked over to one of them.

"Where's Giovanni?" He asked.

"Not here. He's still out on business. He won't be back for a-"

"Typical for that cunt to not be here when we deliver what he asked for." Drake interrupted the other guy.

"Well … he still wants you to contact him, sir." The grunt said.

"I will speak with him when I'm in the mood." Drake said in annoyance.

"But sir, he has another assignment to you. He says it's important." The grunt replied. Drake sighed in annoyance and left the room.

"Dominic, come with me." Drake called for his companion.

"Yes, my love." Dominic said and happily skipped towards the man she was in love with, red riding hood style, receiving odd looks from the others.

* * *

Moments later, the duo was in front of a large screen. When it activated it showed a man in his forties, wearing a business suit, with a Persian next to him.

"Giovanni," Drake greeted.

"I trust the mission was a success," Giovanni said from the screen.

"A couple of trainers tried to get in my way. They didn't get to live to regret it though." Drake replied.

"So did you get it?" Giovanni asked with a glare, losing his patience.

"Yes, I got it." Drake said without looking at Giovanni. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Careful now, Drake." Giovanni warned. "The only reason why I keep you around is because you're the best one I have. But there's only so much of your rude behavior I can tolerate."

"Yes sir," Drake said, looking his boss in the eyes. "Now what was this other assignment you had for me?"

"I'll put your punishment aside for now." Giovanni said with a glare. "I've received reports that Team Magma has moved into our territory here in Kanto. Show them how Team Rocket treats their enemies."

"Gladly, sir." Drake said, grinning.

"Their base is located in Mt. Moon. I've already sent a scouting squad there. They will provide you with the rest of the information you'll need."

"Understood. But I would like to bring my brother with me." Drake replied, this caused Dominic to look nervous.

"Why on earth would you want to bring that simpleton with you on a mission like that?" Giovanni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He may be simpleton. But you know as well as I do in battle he is a force to be reckoned with." Drake replied, crossing his arms.

Giovanni sighed. "Very well. But if he gets out of control and endangers the mission I will hold you accountable. Just make sure you follow through with this mission. I want Team Magma out of my territory. Understand?"

"Understood, sir. It will be done." Drake replied, smiling wickedly. The screen then was turned off and Drake turned to Dominic. "Come! We're gonna go fetch my idiot brother."

"Yes, my love. But do we really need him? He is very unpredictable." Dominic said.

"He is also the world's strongest human telekinetic. He is as much valuable as he is useless. Now come on!" Drake barked and Dominic followed.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

With Giovanni, he was patting the head of his Persian while his butler was pouring him some tea.

"That damn Drake is always going on my nerves," Giovanni growled.

"Quite so, sir." The butler said. "Maybe you should reconsider his position as a member of Team Rocket."

"Unfortunately, that is out of the question. He is the only one who can control that idiot brother of his. We all know what happened last time that guy went out of control. They're still repairing the city." Giovanni replied. "That guy has the potential to destroy the world. And we have him under our command. Drake is too valuable because of that. I need to play my cards right if I want to use Vladimir in the future."

"Understood sir," The butler said. "Drake did seem awfully pleased when you gave him that mission though."

"What did you expect?" Giovanni said, taking the tea cup. "This is Drake we're talking about. He loves to kill." He said before taking a zip.

* * *

 **Team Rocket HQ**

Drake and Dominic were walking down a hallway in the large base of the infamous criminal organization. One of the grunts walked up to him and said "So glad that you're back Drake, sir. Your brother has been a handful during your absent. He's killed three of our members during that time."

"What did they do that made him kill them?" Drake asked.

"They were new recruits who didn't know any better. They went into his room and started bullying him, taking his toys from him and mocking him." The grunt replied.

"Did you warn them about what my brother is capable of?" Drake asked.

"We did but they didn't believe us," The grunt replied.

"They deserved to die," Drake said with a cold attitude. At the end of the hallway, the trio came upon a metal door. Drake pressed the button that opened up the door to reveal a playhouse filled with many different toys but the most notable thing was the large blood stains on the wall, obviously from the three members the grunt had told Drake about. At the center of the room, was a young man in his mid twenties. He had pale skin, pale hair and a rather unappealing face. He was sitting on the floor, playing with some toy cars, while stuck in his own world. Drake formed a smile and spoke. "Vladimir, your brother's here."

The man called Vladimir turned around and smiled when he saw Drake. He got up on his feet and rushed over to his brother who embraced him. "There, there, my beautiful little brother. Did a bunch on mean men pick on you while I was gone?" Drake said as he patted Vladimir's head. The weird man nodded while making strange noises. "But you showed them, didn't you?" Drake asked and Vladimir nodded happily. "Good. That's my little brother. I'm so proud of you. And mother and father would be proud to." Drake said and Vladimir smiled happily. "Vladimir, your brother needs your help in taking down some bad people. Will you help me?" Drake asked and Vladimir nods while moaning. "Good. I can always count you. Afterwards I promise to take you to that new toy store you've been interested in and I'll buy you whatever you want." This made Vladimir smile even brighter.

As the two headed for the exit, Drake turned to the grunt. "While we're gone, I want those giant blood stains on the wall removed." He ordered.

"Y-yes sir," The grunt replied nervously.

"Which reminds me, why haven't you cleaned that up yet? My brother's room smells like shit." Drake asked angrily.

"W-well, the thing is, n-no one dared go in here after what he did to those three guys." The grunt replied as he was shaking terrified.

"That's no excuse. My brother won't attack anyone who doesn't bother him." Drake said in annoyance. Right then, Vladimir's eyes was glowing blue and Drake turned to his brother. "What?" He said. Moments later, Drake nodded his and turned his attention back to the grunt. "My brother says he doesn't like that you're afraid of him. It makes him sad." This made the grunt look even more terrified. "He's asking if he can have you for his new plaything." Now the grunt was sweating bullets. "But I'm feeling generous today. If the room is spotless by the time I get back you may live." He said before he and Vladimir left the room.

Dominic, who had been silent the whole time, looked at the grunt's mid area when she heard a running sound. She saw his pants were now wet. "A word of advice when talking to either of those two, take a piss beforehand." She said before following her love interest and his brother.

* * *

 **Viridian Pokémon Center**

The next day, Lara got her Pokémons back.

"Here you go, Lara. Your Pokémons are as good as new." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." Lara said, accepting her Pokémons with a smile. "Seeing as I'm going to have to wait a week for Giovanni to get back, I should spend the time training my Pokémons. Do you know somewhere I can train my Magikarp?"

"Sure. We have an indoor swimming pool for trainers to take their water Pokémons to." Nurse Joy replied.

"Sweet," Lara said happily.

* * *

 **Mt. Moon**

Inside the heart of the famous Mt. Moon, a little over a hundred men and women were working on building a base of operation. They were all dressed in red and wore hoods with horns on them. These people were Team Magma. A Pokémon criminal organization from the Hoenn region.

"Progress," The leader of the operation asked one of the workers.

"We're ahead schedule. The base will be ready before nightfall." The worker replied.

"Good," The leader said with a satisfied smirk. "Maxie will be pleased."

* * *

Outside the cave, Drake, Dominic, Vladimir and a dozen Team Rocket members were looking at the large gate with the Team Magma logo on it.

"Someone should teach these guys to be more discreet about where they're putting their base," Dominic said with her arms crossed.

"Sir, shouldn't we have brought more men?" One of the grunts asked Drake. "Our reports say Team Magma has a hundred men in there. There are only fifteen of us."

"That would be overkill," Drake replied. "All I need is Dominic and Vladimir. The rest of you are only to make sure no one escapes." He said sternly.

"Y-yes sir," The grunt replied.

"Now come along you tow," Drake said as he started moving towards the gates.

Dominic however was just looking too happy to hear his order as she had her hands to her cheeks and wiggled her hips. "He-he said he needed me! My love has finally reached out to him." She squealed happily.

"I said move out, idiot!" Drake spat, snapping Dominic out of her girl fantasy.

"Huh? Oh, of course my love." She said and happily skipped down the hill like a happy school girl, receiving odd looks from her followers.

"Vladimir," Drake said, "open these doors for me."

Vladimir stepped in front of his older brother and held his hands up.

* * *

Inside the caves, in the monitor room, the security guard saw the trio in front of the gate. "What the…? Those are Team Rocket members." He said jumping out of his chair. He pressed a red button and the alarm went off.

* * *

The sound of the alarm could be heard from the outside.

"They know we're here," Dominic said.

"It doesn't matter," Drake replied as he watched Vladimir work on the door. His eyes were glowing like before, as well as his hands. The large doors were suddenly engulfed in the same light as his eyes and hands and were starting to shake.

* * *

Back Inside the base, several Team Magma members, armed with machine guns, had gathered in front of the door and were surprised at what they were seeing.

"What's going on?" One of them asked.

Suddenly the doors were burst open. They all made a run for it so they wouldn't get crushed by the large metal door. Four of them weren't as lucky as the rest as they were crushed, resulting in a sickening sound of flesh and blood being smashed.

"Stay alert," The Team Magma leader told his men. They saw three figures entering the gateway and they all aimed their guns at them. "Hold it right there! Come any closer and we shoot." He told Drake and his companions.

"Take your best shot," Drake said with a grin.

The leader sneered and cried out "Shot them!" They all complied and were about to fire. Vladimir had stepped in front of Drake and held his hands up in front of them. The Team Magma members fired as Vladimir's hands glowed and to their surprise, the bullets stopped.

"Don't take so long next time, Vladimir. I was getting worried there." Dominic spat.

"What happened?" "That guy's a telekinetic." The Team Magma members said amongst each other.

"Vladimir, removed them of their guns," Drake said and Vladimir focused his attention on the guns as his brother said and all of a sudden, the Team Magma members lost their guns as they hovered above them. Drake smiled as he brought out a Pokeball. "Now, how about a fight between our Pokémons? I hope at least one of you are able to make it worth my while."

"Fuck you!" The Team Magma leader said and took out a Pokeball from his pocket. "All of you, attack!" He shouted and tossed his Pokeball as did the others. They all unleashed fire type Pokémons.

"Now things are starting to get interesting," Drake said with a grin and unleashed his Pokémon. "Come on out Charizard!" He cried out and unleashed a dragon looking Pokémon. This however is not a dragon type despite its appearance. It was the final evolved form of Charmander. This Charizard was covered in scars and had sinister red eyes.

"You made a mistake coming here with only so few of ya. You're hopelessly outnumbered!" The Team Magma leader spat with confidence.

"True, but you don't really stand a chance." Drake said with a cocky expression, causing the leader to look furious.

"Attack!" He cried out and every Pokémon went to attack.

"I'll help you my love," Dominic said and brought out all six of her Pokeballs and tossed them into the air.

Charizard was looking ready and Drake had a sinister grin on his face. "Let's murder them all, Charizard." He said.

* * *

 **Viridian Pokémon Center**

At the pool, there were already a number of Pokémon trainers in their swimming wear and with their water Pokémons. When Lara entered however, many eye averted to her. Especially the boys. Lara was, to say the least, astonishing looking in her whit bikini. Several of the girls were glaring at Lara because of the attention she was taking from their boyfriends. They grabbed their boyfriends by the ears and dragged them away. Lara heeded no attention to what was going on around her. She didn't even notice any of it. So once she got to the pool she unleashed her so far only water Pokémon.

"Come on out Magikarp." She said and Magikarp appeared in a flash of light in the water. Once the flash died down, Magikarp was splashing in the water. Lara jumped into the water that went up to her belly button. "Time to get you into shape. Magikarp, let's see you do tackle." Lara said but Magikarp only splashed in the water like a dimwit. "Uh … tackle please." Lara said, only for the Magikarp to keep splashing in the water. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how to swim."

"HA! Figures you'd catch a Magikarp." A familiar voice sounded. Lara turned around and saw the jerk who had taken the Rattata she intended to capture earlier that day.

"You," Lara said, surprised to see Danny at the edge of the pool.

"I told you didn't I? Pokémon training isn't meant for girls. Just look at what you caught. A useless Magikarp. It suits you perfectly." Danny said with a smug grin.

"Hey! You can mock me all you want. But you do not get to mock my Magikarp." Lara spat.

"Or you'll do what? Have that idiot Magikarp splash water at me?" Danny mocked.

"Don't listen to that dumbass, Magikarp." Lara said, hugging her water Pokémon. "You're perfect just the way you are." She assured and Magikarp had a pleased grin on its face as it enjoyed being petted by its new trainer.

"I guess it's true. Losers do stick together, don't they." Danny kept mocking. He then examined Lara's body figure. "You know, with a body like yours, you'd be better of being a stripper. I would love to see you doing a pole dance with a Lopunny."

"Oh really?" Lara asked. "So in other words, you're saying you wanna fuck a Lopunny? I didn't know you were into Pokéiality."

"W-what? You idiot! What kind of sick freak would be into that?" Danny spat in annoyance.

"Apparently, you." Lara replied. This had earned some snickers from by standing trainers who had heard their conversation. Danny was fuming now.

"Whatever," He said and walked away.

Lara was looking confused. "Wonder what got into him," She said before shrugging. "Oh, who cares? Let's get back to business Magikarp." She told her Pokémon. "We'll keep trying on tackle."

"What may be proven more difficult than you think," A boy in swim shorts said. The boy was at the same age as Lara. He had black hair, silver eyes and pale skin. Next to him was his Pokémon. "Magikarp isn't exactly known for its fighting power."

"Is that right? And who are you?" Lara asked.

"Name's Jack," The boy replied.

"Lara," The brunette introduced herself. "That's a Squirtle you got there, isn't it? You wouldn't happen to have gotten that from Professor Oak did ya?"

"Yes I did. I got him today actually." Jack replied.

"Sweet," Lara said with grin. "I just got my starter Pokémon from Professor Oak to. I got Charmander."

"Good for you," Jack said. "Anyways, you'll find it very difficult to train a Magikarp. They're not only the weakest Pokémon they're also among the most hopeless ones."

"Oh shut up!" Lara spat, making Jack jump. "People can talk shit about me as much as they want, but if they talk shit about my Pokémons I won't forgive them."

"I'm sorry. I was just telling you how things are." Jack said with his hands raised in front of him.

"Well, go tell someone else." Lara told Jack and went back to Magikarp. "Just ignore that nasty boy, Magikarp. We'll make fighter out of you yet. I just wish I knew what your gender is so I can name you."

"It's a male," Jack replied, catching Lara's attention once again. "You can tell by a Magikarp's whiskers. Female Magikarp has white whiskers while the males are yellow."

"That so?" Lara asked. "Well then, you name will be … blaster."

"Blaster?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. What's wrong with that name?" Lara asked with a glare.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly. "I'm curious about why that name?"

"No reasons. I just like the name." Lara replied.

"Okay then," Jack said. "So are you gonna challenge Giovanni also?"

"Yup. But he's not in town at the moment so I'll have to wait here until he returns before I can have my first gym battle."

"So am I. so I guess we'll be both be spending some time together until he returns. What say we become friends during that time?" Jack suggested.

"I would love that," Lara replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Mt. Moon**

The base Team Magma had built was in ruin and on fire. The grunt Team Rocket members had entered the ruin and had gathered up the few surviving members of their rival team. They were on their knees and had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Now," Drake said, standing before the survivors with a long knife. His Charizard was next to him. "Which one of you is the highest ranking officer?"

"I am," The Team Magma leader said, who was covered in blood and bruises.

"Good," Drake said. "Then you may watch as your mean gets their heads chopped of, one by one." He said right before he used his knife to chop of the head of one of the Team Magma members. One by one they all had their heads flew. They all begged for mercy but Drake was cold as ice. The Team Magma leader glared as he watched his men get axed of one by one. Eventually it was only him and one female member.

"No. Please." She begged as Drake stood before her. "Please!" She said louder with her eyes shut and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Drake raised his knife above his head but to the girl's surprise, the swing went for the leader's neck, chopping his head off. The girl opened her eyes as the head of her dead commander rolled before her knees. She looked up at Drake with horror in her expression. Drake dried the blood of his victims of on the girl's shoulder.

"You were lucky," He said. "Whenever I do this sort of thing I always spare someone who can tell my enemies what I do to them when they try to move in on my turf."

"Don't you mean Giovanni's turf?" One of the Team Rocket grunts asked and Drake aimed his knife at him, silencing him.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to someone, understood?" He sternly told the grunt, who nodded with fear on his expression. Drake turned his attention back to the last surviving Team Magma member. "Now, as I was saying." He said and stretched his arm out with his knife and his Charizard breathed fire on it. "I'm going to let you return to your superior. You tell Maxie and all of Team Magma what happened here. Tell them that you lived by my mercy. And tell them what happens when small fries try to pick a fight with the big boys." He said right before Charizard finish heating up the knife as it was now glowing red.

Two of the Team Rocket members got behind the girl and grabbed her so she couldn't move and held her head tight. "W-what are-are y-you going to do w-with that?" She asked horrified.

"Don't worry about it," Drake said. "Wait. Maybe you should worry about it." He said with a sinister grin. He grabbed the girl's head and pointed the knife to her forehead. A loud painful scream could be heard from the cave.

* * *

 **Viridian Pokémon Center**

Lara had left the pool, got dressed and went outside. Her training with Magikarp was less than successful so she decided to start training her Charmander instead.

"Come on out Terry," She said and her fire Pokémon appeared in a flash of light as it was released from its Pokeball. "Let's work on getting you to use flamethrower. I wanna see you breathe fire by the time Giovanni comes back." Charmander inhaled and exhaled only for smoke to come out. "Well … nobody succeed in the first try."

"Telling your Charmander to do an attack isn't going to do," Jack said as she approached Lara. "Your Pokémon needs battle experience before it can learn how to use a certain attack. Has it been to many battles?"

"Just one. We fought a Rattata on our way here but that jerk from earlier caught it before I could." Lara replied.

"What?" Jack asked in surprise. "What an asshole. Well, anyways, you need to build up your Charmander's experience before you can teach it any moves."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Lara replied and knelt down to pat Charmander's head. "I'm sorry for making you do more than you could handle, Terry." She apologized to her fire Pokémon. "Hey I know. What say you and I fight?"

"What?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said my Charmander needs battle experience and you have a Pokémon. So what'd ya say? Wanna help me help my Charmander?" Lara asked.

"Okay, but you have a fire type and my Pokémon is a water type. I don't see how this will be a fair fight." Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

"My dad used to say that regardless if your Pokémon is at a disadvantage there's still a way to overcome that disadvantage. Now I'm gonna see what he meant by that." Lara said with a confident grin.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Jack said and brought out his Pokeball. "Go Squirtle," He said and unleashed his starter Pokémon.

"Alright, now let's see here." Lara said, bringing out her Pokedex.

 _Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds._

"Alrighty then. Luckily we're not fighting in the water. Still, let's be careful Terry." Lara suggested.

"Alright Squirtle, tackle!" Jack ordered and his little Pokémon went into attack.

"Terry, dodge it then use scratch." Lara ordered and Charmander jumped out of Squirtle's range then went into scratch Squirtle's face, landing a direct hit.

"Squirtle, back away and use tail whip." Jack ordered and his Squirtle complied. Charmander however jumped out of the way and the attack missed.

"Hey, look. Those two are having a fight." One of the by standing trainers said and another responded. "Let's go check it out." And a few seconds later, about a dozen trainers were watching Lara and Jack's fight.

"Terry, use head but on Squirtle." Lara ordered.

"Squirtle, get inside your shell." Jack ordered and Squirtle complied. Charmander hit the hard shell with his head, causing him a headache as the Squirtle was sent flying a few feet. "Here's a surprise for ya. Squirtle, use water gun." With that said, Squirtle came out it's shell and shot water from its mouth at Charmander.

"Quick Terry, dodge!" Lara ordered and Charmander just narrowly dodged. "Water gun, huh?" Lara said bringing out her Pokedex.

 _Squirtle can only learn water gun when it has reached level seven._

"Level seven? That means this Squirtle is on a higher level than Terry." Lara said as she was beginning to look nervous. "Well, we're not giving up, are we Terry?" She asked and Charmander complied by standing his ground. "Good. Now again, move in for another scratch attack." Charmander did as he was told and started advancing and the small crowd they had attracted was cheering on.

"Squirtle, use water gun." Jack ordered and Squirtle complied and fired water gun once more.

"Terry, dodge and move in." Lara ordered and Charmander narrowly dodged every water gun as he advanced upon his opponent. Once Charmander got close enough he was about to use scratch once more.

"Squirtle, get back into your shell!" Jack ordered and all Charmander hit was a hard shell. "Now, come on out and use water gun."

"Terry, get out of there!" Lara cried out but it was too late. Squirtle was too quick as its head popped out of the shell and managed to land direct hit on Charmander's face, sending him flying. "Terry," Lara cried out with worry as her Pokémon landed on the ground. "Can you still fight?" Charmander complied by quickly getting back on his feet, determine on wining this fight. "Okay, let's keep going."

"That's quite a fighter you got there. But don't you think it would be best to end this fight for the sake of your Charmander?" Jack asked.

"You should worry more about your Squirtle," Lara said and ordered her Charmander. "Now, Terry, go in for another attack." Charmander complied and all of a sudden Charmander shot bullet like flames on Squirtle, surprising Lara, Jack and Squirtle.

Jack quickly recovered from his initial surprise and told his Pokémon. "Squirtle, get out of the way!" But it was too late and Squirtle was hit.

"What was that?" Lara asked her Pokedex.

 _Ember. A fire type move._ _The target is attacked with small flames. This may also leave the target with a burn. Charmander learns this move once it reached level seven._

"You don't say?" Lara said and suddenly her confidence risen. "Then that means our Pokémons are on the same level."

"Don't get so cocky. Your Charmander is still at an disadvantage. And I will not be so easily surprised twice. Squirtle, use water gun!" Jack ordered and Squirtle complied.

"Terry, use ember once again." Lara ordered and Charmander fired his attack, hitting the water gun. It was now a stand of between fire and water. "Keep up the pressure, Terry!"

"You to Squirtle. Don't let up." Jack told his Squirtle.

"Those two are evenly matched." One of the trainers in the crowd said. "This is so exciting." Another trainer said.

Charmander and Squirtle kept firing ember and water gun, neither one backing down. "Come on Terry. Full power!"

"You to Squirtle," Jack said and the two Pokémons increased their attacks. It resulted in an explosion, causing a large dust cloud. Squirtle was pushed back while Jack was covering his eyes. "Squirtle, be on guard." He said but by the time he said that, Charmander jumped out of the dust, covered in bruises. Jack quickly reacted. "Squirtle, get inside your shell again, now!" And with that said, Squirtle hid inside its thick shell.

"That won't work this time," Lara said with a grin. "Charmander, focus ember on the hole of Squirtle's shell." She ordered and Charmander grabbed Squirtle's shell and fired ember inside its shell, landing several direct hits.

"Shit!" Jack cried out. After the initial attack, Squirtle came out of its shell, covered in burn marks. "Squirtle, can you still fight?" He asked and Squirtle stood its ground. "Good."

"Looks like your Squirtle is quite the fighter to," Lara said with a smile.

"You don't know half of it. Squirtle, use water gun." Jack ordered and Squirtle complied.

"That won't work. Terry, fire ember on him." Lara ordered but this time only smoke came out of its mouth. "What the…?" Lara said in confusion. Which cost her dearly as the water gun hit Charmander, sending him flying. "Terry, no!" Lara cried out as she watched Charmander hit the ground hard with spirals in its eyes. "Terry," Lara said with concern as she walked over to pick up her Pokémon. "Are you alright?"

"Looks like I win this fight," Jack said but Lara ignored him as she was more worried about her Pokémon.

"Hey, come on. Speak to me." Lara said and Charmander opened his eyes and saw Lara's concerned face. Charmander gave Lara an apologetic look and Lara said "Don't look so sad Terry. You fought with everything you got. I'm so proud of you." She then brought out Terry's Pokeball. "Now return. You've earned some rest." She said and retracted her Pokémon.

"How's your Charmander?" Jack said, having walked up to Lara.

"He'll live," Lara replied, standing back up. "What about your Squirtle?"

"He's in better shape than your Charmander obviously. We won after all." Jack replied.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened though. All of a sudden, Terry couldn't use ember." Lara said with confusion.

"Don't you know? It's obvious that your Charmander learned ember just recently. He's not used to using that attack several times in a row." Jack explained.

"You sure know a lot about Pokémons, don't ya?" Lara said. "Wait a minute," She said as she realized something. "Then how come your Squirtle could use water gun more times than my Charmander could use ember?"

"I guess Squirtle was just on a higher level than your Charmander when Professor Oak handed them away," Jack concluded with a shrug.

"Kind of weird seeing as they should've all been on the same level right from the point they were given away." Lara said with a deadpan expression. "So are you gonna stay here until Giovanni gets returns for a gym battle?"

"I guess," Jack said with a shrug.

"Sweet. Then how about you and I become sparing partners in the meantime and help each other get our Pokémons stronger." Lara suggested.

Jack smiled and said "Sounds good to me. I could use a sparring partner who is just as determine as me."

"Good. I got a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful rivalry." Lara said with a satisfied smirk.

"If you say so," Jack said with a shrug.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Lara and Jack trained together, as promised, each one making their Pokémons stronger. Especially during battles. Sometimes Lara was able to beat Jack. Sometimes not. Lara also spent a lot of time training her Magikarp … with little results. Charmander was growing stronger as they trained, his level raising at a high rate, but quick enough to learn Flamethrower. Staying at the Pokémon Center also helped as their Pokémons could recover much faster that way. Until one day when the two went to their Pokémons back once again, Nurse Joy gave them the news.

"Your Pokémons are fully rested and ready to continue battle. And in good time to. I just received word that Giovanni has returned." She said.

"Really?" Lara asked and then her face lightened up. "Awesome. Now I can finally earn my first badge."

"So can I," Jack said with a grin.

"You'll have to wait a little longer though," Lara said. "I get to fight him first."

"What? Since when did we agree to that?" Jack asked.

"Since I said so," Lara said with a smirk as she rested her hands behind the back of her head.

"No way. Why should I agree to that?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" Lara asked.

"I've only known you for a week and I can tell you right now that you're no lady." Jack said with a deadpan expression.

"I should be offended but you're right," Lara said with a shrug. "Well, there's only one way to solve this problem. Race YA!" She quickly said the last part and sprinted for the door, surprising Jack.

"HEY! No fair! You cheated!" He spat, running after Lara.

Nurse Joy giggled at their enthusiasm. "Today's youth is full of energy." She said.

* * *

The two teenagers were running like crazy through the streets of Viridian, neither one slowing down, both determine to get to the gym first.

"Try to keep up, slowpoke. I'll get to the gym before you." Lara mocked.

"Dream on, girl. You'll never beat me!" He cried out and they both received weird expressions from by standers.

The two made it to the gym. **(A.N. the gym's appearance will be from the anime)** They ran up the stairs at the same pace, pushing at each other to get to the door and they both crashed into the door, ramming them open and burst in. the inside of the gym was a large arena and at the other end was none other than Giovanni, sitting on a chair on top of a balcony with a Persian next to him. He was looking down on the duo that had rudely busted through the doors to his gym.

"What in the name of…?" The gym leader said in confusion. "Who are you two?" He demanded to know.

Both Lara and Jack jumped to their feet and shouted at the same time. "I'm here to challenge you!" The two turned to face each other and started arguing again. "No, I'm gonna challenge him! I got here first!"

"What're you talking about? I won by a milli-second." Lara spat.

"No from my point of view," Jack argued.

"Seems like those two want to challenge me. I'll just wait until they've finished arguing and fight whoever comes first." Giovanni decided.

"Alright! Alright. Look," Lara said, raising her hands. "Here's what we'll do. We'll settle this the same way any wise and noble trainer has settled situations like this in times of old." She suggested.

"Alright," Jack said, clenching his fist, making cracking sounds. "Don't think I'll go easy on you though." He warned.

"I expected no less," Lara replied with a smirk as she stepped back. The two had a stare of for an intense moment. Sweat was running down their heads. Jack gulped and Lara tightened her fist. And then they both moved in, both shouting at the same time.

"Rock, paper, scissor!" They both cried out at the same time and they both got rock. "It's a draw!" The cried out at the same time before shaking again, both getting paper. "It's a draw!" The cried out, shaking their fists, this time they both got scissor. "It's a draw!" They cried out and shakes their fists for the fourth time and this time Lara got paper and Jack scissor.

"HA! I win again!" Jack cried out in triumph as Lara looked at her hand in defeat. Jack turned to face Giovanni, pointed his finger at him and shouted. "Giovanni, my name is Jack. I challenge you for the Earth Badge!"

'What a bunch of energetic brats. Makes me wonder if I was like that when I was a child.' Giovanni thought. "And I accept." He said.

A referee stepped forward out of the shadows of the gym. "This will be a six on six battle." The referee said. "During the battle only the challenger may-"

"Wait!" Jack interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I only have one Pokémon." He explained.

The referee turned to Giovanni. "Then this will be a simple one on one fight." The gym leader said. "But the fact that you only have one suggests that you're a beginner. Tell me, what makes you think you have what it takes to stand up to someone as seasoned as me?" Giovanni asked.

"Don't sell me out short," Jack warned. "Come on out, Squirtle!" He said and unleashed his only Pokémon.

"A Squirtle, huh?" Giovanni said, unimpressed.

"I know you only use ground types. As a water Pokémon, my Squirtle as the clear advantage," Jack said with much confidence.

"You dumb brat," Giovanni said as he pressed on a computer screen next to his chair. "You will learn that sometimes, advantages aren't enough to win you a battle." He said as the floor next to him opened up and a small petal erected from the hole **(A.N. Stop thinking dirty thoughts, you perverts!)** with a Pokeball on top. Giovanni took the ball and opened it up.

In a bright flash of light, a tall Pokémon appeared on the arena. It was a draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. **(A.N. Yes, I know sharks don't exist in the Pokémon world, you little nitpickers. Just role with it)**

"Wow! It's a Garchomp!" Lara said with gleaming eyes as she was amazed by the Pokémon she was witnessing at.

"Garchomp, eye?" Jack said, bringing out his Pokedex.

 _Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane. It never allows its prey to escape._

"Hey, what gives? I thought this was a ground type gym. Where do you go of on sending in a dragon type?" Jack complained.

"Don't insult my fighting style, boy." Giovanni warned. "Garchomp is both a dragon and ground type."

"Really?" Jack said. "Then Squirtle should have somewhat advantage." He said, regaining some of the confidence he lost before.

"Do you still think you can win?" Giovanni asked in annoyance. "Tell you what? Since you don't seem to understand the position you're in I'll show you just where you stand. I'll let Garchomp stand where it is and you can attack it however you want." He said, surprising both Jack and Lara.

Jack snapped out of his initial shock and spat at Giovanni. "Are you for real? You think I'm just gonna attack someone who isn't going to fight back!"

"Don't be like that. You said you could win. I'm giving you an opportunity to end it quickly. Hit Garchomp head on. Stun it, blind it, lower it's HP by half, hell you may even take it out with a single shot." Giovanni said, further agitating Jack. "Just quit winning like a little bitch, and attack!"

Jack finally snapped. "Fine! I'll give you something I learned when Lara and I were training. Squirtle, use Bubble!" He ordered and Squirtle a spray of bubbles came shooting out of its mouth, jetting towards Garchomp. The later stood there, taking every hit, resulting in a blast. "Direct hit," Jack said in triumph.

"Is that it?" Giovanni asked, surprising Jack. The young trainer was even more surprised when the dust cleared and Garchomp was standing there with hardly any bruises.

"No fucking way," Jack whispered. Lara was equally surprised. Even though Garchomp is partly dragon type, being a ground type it should've been affected by Squirtle's Bubble attack.

"My turn," Giovanni said. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw." He ordered and in one swift move, Garchomp attacked Squirtle with blinding speed. Squirtle cried out in pain as it flew into the air after being cut by Garchomp.

"Squirtle!" Jack cried out with worry.

Squirtle landed on the floor with a loud thud, with spirals in its eyes. "Squirtle is unable to battle. The victor is Giovanni."

"Squirtle," Jack said, rushing over to his Pokémon, picking him up. "You alright buddy?" He asked with concern, receiving a response from his companion.

"That was a waste of time," Giovanni said, retracting his Garchomp back into its Pokeball. "I hope you will make it worth my while unlike him."

Lara looked at Jack then back to Giovanni with doubt in her facial expression. She then pointed at him and said, "We will fight. Just not today." Surprising everyone. "My dad used to say it's not cowardice to flee from a losing battle. It's just common sense. I will return one day when I'm stronger and I will earn that gym badge."

"The girl is smarter than you, boy." Giovanni mocked, receiving a glare from Jack. Giovanni watched as Lara was heading towards the exit. "Girl!" He shouted, catching Lara's attention. "I didn't get your name."

"Lara Bane," The young trainer replied.

"Bane?" Giovanni said, as if he had heard that name before. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Terry Bane?"

"You knew my dad?" Lara asked with a jump.

Giovanni was looking initially surprised. "You're Bane's daughter?" He asked.

"How do you know my dad?" Lara demanded to know.

"I met him a few times during his travels as a trainer." Giovanni replied. "He was someone worthy of respect."

"I know," Lara said, holding her necklace, which had changed color from yellow to blue. Giovanni stared at the necklace as he finally noticed it and was even more surprised to see it.

"I don't believe it," Giovanni whispered so low that only the Persian next to him could hear him while staring at the necklace with great intensity.

"Can you tell me about him?" Lara asked.

Giovanni snapped out of his shock, regaining his cool and sat back down and retorted. "I'm a gym leader and a business man. Not a story teller."

Lara frowned and replied. "Fine," before turning for the exit. "I'll see you for our next fight soon enough. But then I want more than just the badge. I want you to tell me about my dad."

"Oh, we might meet again sooner than you think." Giovanni whispered, low enough so Lara wouldn't hear. After she and Jack left, Giovanni turned to the referee. "Contact Drake. Tell him I have a mission to him of highest priority." He ordered.

"Yes sir," The referee obeyed and left the arena.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Jack was sitting outside the room his Squirtle was being treated when Lara walked up to him with her backpack on her back.

"How's your Squirtle?" She asked.

"It's not so bad," Jack replied. "Nurse Joy assures me it will make a full recovery. But it'll need to stay bedridden until tomorrow."

"That's good news," Lara said with a smile. "Well, I'm off to Pewter City. No sense in lingering around here anymore."

"We both should've left right from the get go. All of the time spent here was a waste." Jack said solemnly.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This was no waste of time. We both were able to increase our Pokémon's level and I got me a friendly rival. That's not a waste if you ask me." Lara said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess that's something." Jack said with a light hearted smile.

"So will you be going straight to Pewter after your Squirtle has recovered?" Lara asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a turn in Viridian Forest towards Route 16 and head for Cerulean City." Jack replied.

"Okay then. Next time we meet, let's have another fight. You better get strong, cause I'm gonna beat you into the dirt." Lara said with determination.

"Dream on. You've only won three out of seven battles. I still have the lead." Jack retorted with a grin.

"Yeah? Well, I will win the next two battles and take the lead." Lara spat as she was set on fire.

"I'll win three battles and we'll see who takes the lead," Jack said, jumping to his feet and was also set on fire.

"Well, I'll win ten battles." Lara retorted.

"Then I will win a hundred battles." Jack spat.

"Then I'll win one thousand battles!" Lara spat back.

"I'll win a million battles!" Jack spat back.

"I'll win a billion battles!" Lara spat back.

"I'll win a billion trillion battles!" Jack spat back.

"I'll win infinite battles! So there!" Lara spat back with a grin.

"I'll win infinite battles plus one! And that's final!" Jack spat with a mocking grin as Lara's jaw dropped. They both pressed their heads against each other while glaring at each other. Then, after a few moments, they cooled down and smiled at each other as they pulled their heads back. "You have a safe trip," Jack said, holding his hand up.

"You to," Lara replied with a smile as she grabbed Jack's hand with her own.

* * *

Back in the Viridian Gym, Drake had arrived at Giovanni's office.

"You wished to see me, sir?" He asked his leader.

"You're not gonna believe this," Giovanni said and began explaining.

Moments later, Drake was looking very surprised. "Are you sure it was that necklace?" He asked.

"Do you think I have bad eyesight? I wouldn't forget what it looks like. I spent years trying to catch that necklace. And for years we thought Terry had thrown it into the ocean, never be found again." Giovanni said, staring down at the floor.

"Of course, we did think he had lied and sent it away. But we didn't think he would've sent it to his family. He wasn't the kind of guy to put them in such jeopardy." Drake said with his fist clenched. "And to think it would walk right into your own gym and you just let it walk out after you spotted it."

"Watch your tongue while you still have one." Giovanni warned. "You know what that stone on the necklace really is. Which why I'm entrusting this mission to you. Find that girl, take the necklace and bring it to me. That shouldn't be too simple. Terry was a formidable foe. But his daughter is but a child. A beginner. Of course, as long as you don't find it difficult to handle a little girl." Giovanni said with a smirk.

"You will have your price. But what should I do with the girl?" Drake asked.

"I don't give a fuck about a stupid child. Do whatever you want with her." Giovanni said and Drake smirked.

"With pleasure. Not only will I have the privilege having killed Terry Bane, I will also get to kill his precious daughter now to." He said before leaving.

* * *

 **Route 2**

Lara had left Viridian City far behind her and was standing at the entrance to Viridian Forest. "Well," She said, rubbing her hands together. "I got a whole region with gyms to beat, an army of Pokémons with my name on it and nothing but the wilderness to keep me company." She said and sprinted towards the forest. "Look out, bitches! Imma catch you all!" He said, jumping into the air with much enthusiasm and determination, completely unaware of the vicious killer that has set his eyes on her.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Viridian Forest**


	3. Viridian Forest

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **AU: It has come to my attention that some of you think that Lara's necklace is a Mega Stone. Let me correct that misunderstanding. Without giving away to much spoiler, it's not a Mega Stone. It's something much more. I think you'll all be mighty surprised when you find out what it really is.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Viridian Forest

* * *

Lara was walking down a dirt road of Viridian Forest, humming to herself, when suddenly she came upon a strange looking guy who was just standing there on the road, staring into the forest.

"Hello?" Lara said, walking over to him. "Can you point me in the direction to Pewter City?" She asked but received no response. "Hello?" She said, waving her palm in front of his face. "What're you staring at?" She asked and stood next to him so she was facing the same direction as he was. There was nothing but forest where he was looking at. Lara stepped away from the guy and shrugged. She started walking again but just as she was about to pass him, he jumped and shouted.

"You stared at me funny! Let's fight!"

"What?" Lara said with a weird expression. Suddenly old background video game music started playing and Lara and the guy were faded into a black screen and the next thing she knew, Lara was standing in front of the guy. "What the hell is going on?" She asked in confusion.

"Go, Metapod!" The guy cried out and unleashed said Pokémon.

"Okay, look, I don't know what's going on here but I have no interest in fighting you." Lara said but the other guy wouldn't have it.

"Shut up and fight!" He cried out.

Lara sighed. "Fine," She said and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Hetroguy, the manly trainer. Hetroguy is a hetro sexual asshole who picks fights at random and picks on queers._

"Not him, the Metapod." Lara spat in annoyance. "Wait a second. How is a trainer in the Pokedex data base?"

 _Oh, Metapod is cocoon Pokémon. While this creature may look harmless, it is an actual dangerous predator that has a large mouth with razor sharp teeth and loves the taste of human flesh._

"Wait. What?" Lara said and the next thing she knew she was in front of a giant Metapod with a an open mouth filled with sharp teeth, ready to devour Lara, who cried out in fear as she saw her life flash before her.

* * *

Suddenly, Lara woke up in her sleeping bag with a start, still in Viridian Forest. It was still dark and Lara groaned. "Man, I gotta stop eating junk food before sleeping." She said, lying back down.

A few hours later, the sun had risen. Lara had gotten up and stretched her stiff naked body. She inhaled the fresh air of the morning breeze. She then proceeded to do some morning exercises. After she was done, she got dressed and brought out her Pokémons. "Come on out you two." She said and her two only Pokémons appeared. Charmander was looking mighty happy to be out while Magikarp just jumped and twisted on the ground. "Hold on," Lara said, picking it up. She walked over to a lake she had been camping at and placed her Magikarp in the water. "There you go," She said with a smile as she watched Magikarp swim about in the water. "Let me prepare some breakfast for the both of ya."

Lara poured some Pokémon food in a bowl for Charmander and tossed some food into the lake for Magikarp to eat. She then prepared some food for herself. As she ate she looked around the forest and thought to herself. 'I hope to find some more Pokémons to catch while I'm here. I hear Viridian Forest is known it's bug type Pokémons.'

After breakfast, Lara had Charmander in front of her. "Alright Terry, shall we practice your accuracy today?" She asked and Charmander nodded. Lara had a rock in her hand which she tossed into the air. "Use ember." She ordered and Charmander complied. He fired ember and made a direct hit on the rock. "Good," Lara said, picking up three more rocks. "Now let's see you try and hit three at a time." She said and tossed the rocks into the air. "Ember!" She cried out and Charmander fired said attack and scored a direct hit on two but missed one. "Damn it. We'll need to work on your aim some more." She said.

Later on, Lara was in her bikini and swimming with her Magikarp. She was holding on to him while making him swim. "Come on, Blaster. Let's build those muscles. I'm gonna make you the strongest Magikarp there ever were." She said with much enthusiasm. "Legends says your kind were much stronger in times of old. Well, let's bring out that inner ancestor of yours and turn you into mean lean fighting machine." She said as Magikarp tried picking up pace. But then he ran out of stamina and sunk underwater and Lara had to get off. "Your ancestors might've felt that one." Lara said as Magikarp came back up to the surface, exhausted. "That's enough training for now. But just so you guys know, we'll be training twice a day. An hour in the morning and an hour in the evening." She said and her two Pokémons groaned. "Oh don't be like that. You'll get used to it."

Lara let her Pokémons rest while she decided to swim some more in the cool lake. She was drifting on her back as she stared into the clear blue sky. As she floated she came upon a branch that was above the lake. "Hm. I wonder if I can jump from that branch." She said to herself. She got out of the lake and went for the tree at the shore. She climbed the tree and went to step out on the branch that hovered over the water. "Cannonball!" She cried out and jumped into the water with a large splash.

She hadn't noticed that Charmander was resting near the shore however until she resurfaced and was meet by an angry scolding from her starter Pokémon. "Oh, sorry Terry. I didn't notice you there." She apologized but Charmander walked away so he wouldn't be in risk of getting splashed again. Lara got out of the water and went for the tree again and climb the tree again. "I wanna go for another jump." She said but then she caught a branch that was rotten and it broke so she fell back to the ground. "AH!" She cried out before hitting a pile of leaves.

Charmander had heard his trainer's cry and rushed over to her as she was rubbing her sore back. "Ow," She groaned. "Have I been putting on weight?" She asked herself. She noticed Charmander by her side who was looking worried. "Don't worry, Terry. I'm okay." She assured him with a smile. "I was lucky enough to land on-ow." She cried out when she felt something beneath her. "What's that?" She said and jumped to her feet. She brushed the leaves aside and found a strange Pokémon beneath them that glare at her.

"Shroomish!" The Pokémon spat.

"What is this?" Lara wondered. "Wait here." She said and rushed for the campsite. She dug through her jacket and found her Pokedex and rushed back to the Pokémon, who had started spraying spores of some sort from its head. She aimed the Pokedex at the Pokémon and it started speaking.

 _Shroomish, the mushroom Pokémon. If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make trees and weeds wilt._

"Oh, that must be what's coming out its head." Lara concluded with an innocent smile. Then it turned into surprise. "Wait. What?" She said as the spores were now inches from her. "EEP!" She cried out and jumped away. She now noticed the tree had wilted. "Yikes! That's one nasty Pokémon." She said and put the Pokedex between the straps of her bikini bottom at her waist. "Terry, quick, use ember." She ordered and Charmander complied.

"Shroomish," The mushroom Pokémon said as it jumped out of the range of Charmander's ember. It then shot more spores from its head.

"Charmander, avoid those stun spores and keep firing on Shroomish." Lara ordered and Charmander dodged the spores and then all of a sudden breathed fire, surprising her. The fire hit its mark and Shroomish got burned. "What the…? Was that flamethrower?" Lara asked. She didn't have time to ponder on it as Shroomish was struggling to get back up. "Oh, I better catch it." She said as she dug through her jacket for empty an Pokeball. "Here we go," She said and tossed a ball at the Shroomish and it was turned red and got sucked in.

The Pokeball was shaking and the dot at the center was blipping red. After about ten seconds, it died down and the ball lay motionless on the ground. "Aw, hells yeah! I've caught my third Pokémon!" Lara cried out with joy. After collecting her new Pokémon she walked over to Charmander and bent down to his level. "So was that flamethrower you just used?" She asked and Charmander tilted his head in confusion. "Sweet. That means you've reached level 37. I'm so proud of you." Lara said, patting Charmander's head which he liked.

Lara then sat cross legged as she brought out her Pokedex. "Let's see here. According to the Pokedex, Shroomish doesn't learn spore until level 40, which is the highest level Shroomish can reach." Lara smile brightly at that. "Awesome. How lucky can a girl get?"

"As lucky as anyone would be that has a fire type against a grass type," A kid dressed as a samurai said, startling Lara as he had managed to walk up behind her completely unnoticed.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on people like that! I nearly shit myself as scared as I was!" Lara spat.

"Apologizes. It's a bad habit of mine." The samurai said.

"Well, lose that that habit. Who the hell are you anyways?" Lara asked in annoyance.

"I apologize again," The kid samurai said, grabbing the sword at his waist. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said and drew his sword and aimed it at Lara who quickly reacted and grabbed the sword between the palms of her hands then kicked him in the belly, making him stumble back.

Lara jumped back her feet and stood defensively against him, as did Charmander. "Whoever you are don't think I will go easy on you because you're a kid."

"I wasn't trying to attack you." The kid said.

"Really?" Lara said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, what the fuck do you call drawing your sword and pointing it at me?"

"That's my way of challenging my opponents to a Pokémon battle," The kid replied.

"First of all, you need to work on your social skills. And secondly, why didn't you say so?" Lara replied in annoyance. "I don't have a lot of Pokémons so what say we make this a two on two fights?"

"Fine by me. And my name is Samurai, by the way." The boy said, redrawing his sword.

"Well that's fucking original," Lara said sarcastically. "And my name is Lara."

"Well then, Lara, make this battle worthwhile." Samurai said and picked his Pokémon. "Scizor, prepare for battle!" He cried out and unleashed his Pokémon of choice. It was a red bug Pokémon.

"Wow! A Scizor." Lara said in awe and aimed her Pokedex at said Pokémon.

 _Scizor, the pincer Pokémon. Once it has identified an enemy, this Pokémon smashes it mercilessly with pincers hard as steel._

"Sounds brutal. Just my style." Lara said with a grin. "And I know just how to start out this battle. Come on out, Shroomish!" She said and tossed her Pokeball, containing her Pokémon.

"Bad choice," Samurai said with a smirk. "Scizor, use metal claw." He ordered and Scizor complied.

"Shroomish, dodge it." Lara said and the little grass Pokémon just barely avoided the attack and Scizor hit the ground with its giant claws resulting in a dust cloud. "Now Shroomish, use spore." Shroomish did as it was told and unleashed its spore from earlier.

"Scizor, use razor wind!" Samurai ordered. Scizor swing it's claws and a pair of dual wind blades blew right through the spores and hit Shroomish head on.

"Shroomish!" Lara cried out and watched as her newly captured Pokémon hit the ground, losing consciousness.

"Fool. Don't you know that Scizor is a bug type which is effective against meager grass types? Not to mention your Shroomish was already weakened from its battle with your Charmander just now." Samurai explained.

"Well, shit." Lara said as she retreaded her Pokémon back into its Pokeball. "When you think about it, it does make sense. Alright, Terry, you're up."

Charmander stepped forward, determination in his eyes. "A fire type? That's more like it." Samurai said with a smile. "Scizor, furry cutter!" Scizor came in for an attack.

"Terry, use flame thrower!" Lara ordered and Charmander fire its newly learned move.

"Dodge it Scizor and move in for the kill," Samurai said and Scizor just barely avoided the flame thrower and got closer to Charmander.

"Terry, back away." Lara quickly said and Charmander complied, dodging every attack from Scizor's furry cutter. "Terry, try and get out of there and hit Scizor with ember!" Lara said.

"I don't think so. Scizor, use double team." Samurai ordered and suddenly, there were several Scizor surrounding Charmander.

"Be careful, Terry. Most of them are illusions but one of them is real." Lara said.

"Surprised an amateur like you would even know that," Samurai mocked. "Scizor, use metal claw."

"Terry, use flame thrower and do a 360. You're bound to hit the real Scizor then." Lara ordered. Charmander did as he was told and spat fire while spinning around.

"Scizor, pull back!" Samurai cried out but it was too late. Scizor got hit.

"There it is. Now use ember!" Lara cried out and Charmander complied and shot bullets of flames at Scizor, scoring a direct hit. Scizor hit the ground unconscious. "There may be a few things about Pokémons that I don't know but I do know Scizor is a bug and steel type, both of which are weak against fire types." Lara said with a smirk.

"Scizor return," Samurai said and retracted his Pokémon. "I admit, I underestimated you," He said with a frown as he brought out his next Pokémon. "Not this time. Crustle, battle formation!" He unleashed another bug Pokémon. This one had a large boulder on its back.

"A Crustle, huh?" Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Crustle, the stone home Pokémon._ _It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land._

"According to the Pokedex, Crustle is a bug type and a rock type. This guy will be a problem." Lara said as she knew rock types are strong against fire types.

"You might as well give up. Your Charmander no longer stand a chance." Samurai said with a smirk.

"Don't count on it," Lara said. "Terry, hit it with flame thrower." She ordered and Charmander complied. The flame thrower made a direct hit but it wasn't very effective. However, Crustle did winch a little. "It may be a rock type but it's also a bug type so fire attacks are still effective. Terry, move in hit Crustle at point blank range." Lara ordered and Charmander attacked Crustle.

"Big mistake," Samurai said with a grin. "Crustle, use rock tomb!" He said and Crustle hurled boulders at Charmander from the sky.

"Terry, dodge it." Lara ordered and used his speed to try and dodge the incoming boulders. However one was able to land a direct hit. "Terry!" Lara cried out in worry. "Terry, can you still stand?" She asked and Charmander was quickly back on his feet.

"I take back what I said before. You have raised your Charmander well. To be able to stand back up after taking a direct hit from my Crustle's rock tomb." Samurai complimented. "But there's only so much it can take. Crustle, use shell blast then use rock blast." Samurai ordered and suddenly, Crustle's rock shell cracked and then proceeded to launch five rocks at Charmander.

"Terry, look out!" Lara cried out but Charmander was hit. "No!"

"This fight is not in your favor," Samurai said. "When Crustle uses shell blast its defenses weakens but its attacks increases in turn."

'Damn it. I gotta think of something. And quick.' Lara thought. She noticed to her left that there were rocks out on the lake. An idea came to mind. 'It's risky. But it may work.' She thought. "Terry, head for the rocks out in the water." She ordered and Charmander did as he was told and ran for the water.

"You won't get away. Crustle, follow." Samurai ordered and his Pokémon was pursuing his opponent, although at a much slower pace. The two Pokémons were now out on the lake, with only rock petals to keep them dry. "Pretty stupid of you to go out in the water where a fire type like Charmander is at a disadvantage, not to mention out there it won't be able to maneuver as well as on land. Now Crustle, use rock tomb again." He ordered and once again, Crustle summoned boulders from the sky.

"Just what I was waiting for," Lara said with a smirk. "Terry, jump onto those boulders one by one." She ordered and Charmander leaped into the air and did what he was told.

"What the…?" Samurai said in surprise.

Charmander was now high above Crustle on top of the highest boulder. "Now, use the boulder as a momentum and jump towards Crustle with a tackle." Lara instructed and Charmander complied and leaped towards his opponent.

"Crustle, get out of there!" Samurai cried out but Crustle found it hard to get out of there quickly enough. Charmander was able to score a direct hit, striking Crustle right in the head which made it lose balance on the rock as it was now stumbling. "Crustle!"

"Alright, good. Now, Terry, finish it off by knocking Crustle into the water with flamethrower." Lara ordered and Charmander spat fire at Crustle which landed a direct hit which was enough to knock it into the water. Charmander landed gracefully on a rock. Although he was looking rather dizzy from the head butt and was holding his aching head.

Crustle was not doing so well in the water as its rocky back was forcing it down. "Crustle, return." Samurai ordered and withdrew his Pokémon back to its Pokeball. "You fought bravely my friend. Get some rest."

"Terry!" Lara said as she skipped across the rocks over to Charmander and picked him up. "You were awesome. All those battles with Jack sure paid off." She said with a smile.

Lara went back to shore to thank Samurai for a well fought battle. "Well done. Using the terrene to your advantage was a clever strategy." Samurai complimented.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just that. I also used Terry's superior speed to better maneuver around the lake. His size combined with his speed gave him a clear advantage against your Crustle's much larger and heavier form." Lara explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I will train my Pokémons to overcome those weaknesses and disadvantages. But you my friend, I got a feeling that you will become quite some trainer some day." Samurai said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Lara complimented. "Well, I better get going. I'll need to get my Pokémons to a Pokémon Center after today's event. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest one is?"

"Sure. It's in Pewter City." Samurai replied.

"Which just so happen to be my destination. How far away am I?" Lara asked.

"It's about a day's walk from here. Just keep going north and you'll reach the end of this forest." Samurai replied.

"Alright. Thanks for the direction. You have a good day." Lara said as she went back to her camp to get dressed.

"You too," Samurai said as he started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

An hour passed and Samurai was walking through the forest towards unknown destinations when suddenly he heard someone scream.

"Come on! That's the fifth one already!" A woman whined. Samurai walked over to a clearing where a dirt road was. He saw a man standing above a hole with his arms crossed as the woman was climbing back up. "Who makes a bunch of trap pits all over the forest anyways? Honestly!"

"Don't know. But it's getting annoying." Drake replied.

"I swear, when I find out who the asshole who did this is I'm gonna make him or her dig their own grave." Dominic hissed.

* * *

"Achoo!" Jesse, James and Meowth all sneezed at the same time.

"Are we catching a cold or something?" James wondered.

"Maybe someone's just talking about me." Jesse said in all her vanity.

"I doubt it," Meowth whispered.

* * *

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. That girl is already way ahead of us. I want to finish this as quickly as possible. I've waited years for this moment." Drake said with a stern expression.

"Yes. Of course my love." Dominic said with a blush as she stood up. She only then noticed Samurai who was staring at them. "Drake, we have company."

Drake turned around and made eye contact with the young trainer. "Who are you?" He asked.

"That logo," Samurai said, gripping his sword. "You're from that criminal organization, Team Rocket."

"So you know about our organization? Well then, you would also know that we are also capable killers. So if you enjoy living, boy, you will get out of our way and scram." Drake barked.

"I am a Samurai. I do not back down from a fight." Samurai said and drew his sword. "I don't know who it is you're hunting but I will not let you-"

Before Samurai could finish, Drake had moved in at blinding speed with his long knife drawn and covered in blood. Samurai fell to the ground and his head rolled away from his body.

"Let us continue," Drake told Dominic.

"Shouldn't we get rid of the body?" Dominic asked.

"Why bother?" Drake replied.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, far from the Team Rocket duo's location, a girls panicking scream could be heard. Lara jumped out of some bushes and ran for dear life. And for good reasons to as a swarm of Beedrills were not far behind her.

'This isn't exactly my idea of an afternoon jog.' Lara thought as she ran as quickly as she could. Lara eventually came to a clearing where a man in his forties was standing next to a pickup truck. "Dude! Start up the truck! Quick!" She cried out, confusing the man but once the Beedrills came into view he panicked and did as he was told.

"Crap! Beedrills!" He cried out and jumped into the truck and started it up.

Lara jumped onto the back of the truck and shouted, "Go! Go! GO!" The man had started up the truck and drove as quickly as possible. And just in time as the Beedrills were just inches away from puncture them full with holes. Lara let out a sigh of relief as the Beedrills were fading away in the distance. "We got away." She said. She then stuck her head through the open back window. "Mind if I jump up front?" She asked the driver.

"Uh … sure. Let me just stop the truck." The old man said.

"No need. Don't wanna risk giving the Beedrills a chance to catch up." Lara replied and started making her way through the window to the front seat. "Let me just…almost there." She said as she struggled to get in. the man had to look away as her butt and crotch area was inches away from his face.

"Young lady…easy now… watch where you aim that." The man said in embarrassment.

Lara eventually adjusted herself so she was sitting up. "That's better." She said and turned to the man. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything you were doing back there."

"No, that's okay. I had found what I was looking for anyways." The man assured.

"That's a relief." Lara said with a smile. She then extended her hand. "Lara," She introduced herself.

"Flint," The man replied, taking her hand.

"A pleasure," Lara said. "So what were you doing back there?"

"I was looking for that," Flint said, pointing at a stone on the dashboard that had the mark of a leaf on it.

"Wow. Is that a leaf stone?" Lara asked.

"Sure is. My wife has a Weepinbell that she wants to evolve into a Victreebell. Thought I would get this for our wedding anniversary." Flint replied.

"That's really awesome of you. I'm sure your wife will be happy that you did that." Lara replied. "So where are you going?"

"Pewter City," Flint replied.

"What a coincidence. I'm heading there to. You don't mind driving me all the way there?" Lara asked.

"I already am. And it's no problem at all. It has been kind of lonely these past few days as I was looking for that stone. Some company is nice for a change." Flint replied. "So what did you do set those Beedrills of anyways?"

Lara brought out a Pokeball and said, "I caught one of their Weedles. And they toke exceptions to that."

"I see," Flint said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you should be more careful when dealing with those kinds. Pokémons in the Beedrill family are very loyal to their own and catching one of them could really set them of."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lara said.

"So, what're you planning on doing in Pewter City?" Flint asked.

"First of I'm gonna have my Pokémons checked at the Pokémon Center, then I'm gonna challenge the gym leader." Lara replied.

"Well, ain't that an even bigger coincidence." Flint said.

"What do you mean?" Lara asked.

"The Pewter City gym leader just so happens to be my son." Flint replied.

"You're kidding?" Lara said with a surprised expression.

"Not at all. There he is on that picture." Flint said, pointing at a photograph of him with his family. "He's my oldest child." He said, pointing at the tallest kind on the picture.

"That's him? Well, that's good. Now I know who to look for." Lara said. "You have a large family. So do I." She said, smiling at the thought of her family.

"Really? How many?" Flint asked.

"Four older brothers, one younger brother, my mom and a stepdad." Lara replied. "It's been about nine days since I left home but I miss them already."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I missed out on a lot of time I could've spent with my family when I went on my journey to become a Pokémon master." Flint replied. "Little word of advice, kid. Don't do the same mistakes I did. I nearly lost my family because I was a selfish bastard who left them when they needed me."

"Thanks for the advice. But don't worry. I do value my family. Besides, my Pokémons are also a part of my family. And value all my family members equally." She said.

"If you say so," Flint said. "We should reach Pewter City in an hour."

"That long on a car ride? Man, it would've taken my all day on foot. I'm really glad I ran into you. This will save me some time." Lara said with gratitude.

"Glad I can be of help," Flint replied.

* * *

Far from Lara's and Flint's location, Drake and Dominic had found Lara's tracks on the dirt road along with the tracks from Flint's truck.

"It would seem our quarry has found herself a ride," Drake said.

"Are you sure that's the girl's tracks?" Dominic asked.

"Judging by the size and the way this one walks, these footsteps belongs to a sixteen year old girl." Drake replied. "I don't think we'll be able to catch up with her in this shit pile of a forest."

Before Drake could say anything else, they both heard a buzzing sound. "Beedrills!" Dominic cried out in fear as the swarm from earlier went to attack the duo. Drake stood up in annoyance and as the swarm was getting closer. Once they made eye contact with him however, they stopped.

"Get lost," Drake growled while giving them an ice cold glare. The Beedrills all stared into his evil eyes and were quite shaken. It was like they were staring into the eyes of a demon. They felt so small in comparison to him, despite having him vastly outnumbered. The way he looked at them made them feel like they were trash and that he could easily crush them beneath his heel. The Beedrills decided to take no chances with him and turned around to flee in terror.

"Even mindless Pokémons has more sense than that kid we ran into earlier," Dominic said with her hands to her hips.

"Charizard, come on out." Drake said and released his said Pokémon. It let out a roar once released. "Charizard, we're heading for Pewter City. And you're gonna take me there. Understood?" He said sternly and Charizard nodded as it lowered itself to allow its master to get on its back. "Fly," Drake said and almost immediately, Charizard was high in the air with its master on its back.

"Hey, wait for me, love." Dominic said and tossed her Pokeball, unleashing her Pyroar. She jumped on top of its back. "Follow Drake," She said and Pyroar started running at a high speed, keeping up with Charizard.

* * *

"And that is why, in my opinion, all of Cleavon Schpielbunk movies are total rip offs." Lara said to Flint as they were exiting the forest.

"That's deep. I'll never see any of his movies the same way again." Flint replied. "Oh. We're here." He said as a city came into view. "Welcome to Pewter City, Lara."

"Nice place," Lara replied with a grin.

"Want me to drop you of at the Pokémon Center?" Flint asked.

"That would be nice, thanks." Lara said gratefully. Once they got to the Pokémon Center parking lot, Lara turned to Flint and said, "Thanks for the ride. You've saved me a lot of time. I feel like I should give you something for the favor."

"There's no need for that. I'm just glad I could be of help." Flint replied.

"You're a really cool dude. So at the very least, I give you a crisp five." Lara said, raising her right hand to receive a high five from Flint which he gladly gave her.

"I'll be watching your fight with my son later on," Flint said.

"Great. I'll see you then." Lara said as the exited the truck.

* * *

Drake and Dominic had also exited the forest on the backs of their Pokémons.

"Land," Drake ordered his Charizard and it complied. After landing, Drake retracted his Pokémon and Dominic did the same. He turned to his companion and said, "Let's go." And so he started walking towards the city with Dominic right behind him.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Pewter City**


	4. Pewter City

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **AU: Lara has reached Pewter City and will soon have her first gym battle. However, unknown to her, the two deadliest members of Team Rocket is high on her tail.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pewter City

* * *

Unknown location, one week earlier

A middle aged man with red hair and in a business suit was in his office with a number of his employees. These were Team Magma and this was their leader, Maxie. At the center of the room was a large wooden box.

"What is that?" Maxie asked.

"It was sent by Team Rocket." A grunt replied. "It came with this note." He said handing a piece of paper over to his leader.

Maxie unfolded the paper and read, "Kanto is my turf. Stay out of it. Love, Drake." At the mentioned of Team Rocket's most feared member, most of the Team Magma members quivered. Maxie puts away the note and looked at the box. "Open it," He ordered and the largest man in the room went over to it and grabbed hold of the top and started tearing it off. After much creaking and cracking, he managed to yank it off and was shocked at the sight inside the box. Several grunts looked horrified and one of them vomited. Maxie walked over to the box and paled at the sight. Sitting there was the girl Drake had spared, only she was crying in fetal position and had the Team Rocket logo carved in on her forehead. But the most horrifying part was the heads of all the Team Magma members in the crate with her. Maxie sneered and barked, "Get her out of there, get this crate out of my office and call in Muramasa!"

Everyone did as they were told. Once the room had been cleared, a man entered. He was tall, standing over six feet tall, had silver eyes and green hair in a brush cut. And he had a rather grim look in his eyes.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Muramasa asked.

"I am finally going to give you the one thing you desire the most," Maxie replied with a wicked smirk.

Muramasa grinned back and said, "Drake."

"Yes," Maxie said. "He killed one hundred of our own people. I want you to go to Kanto. Kill 99 Team Rocket members. And save Drake for your 100th kill."

"I've waited eight years for you to grant me this opportunity. I will not fail." Muramasa replied with a bow.

"That's what I like to hear. Now go." Maxie ordered and Muramasa left. The Team Magma leader sat down on his office chair and said to himself. "Giovanni, you will regret having made an enemy out of me."

* * *

Pewter City, present time

Lara was standing at the front desk of the Pokémon Center, handing her Pokeballs over to the receptionist. "Can you please take care of my Pokémons, nurse?"

"Why, yes of course."

"What the…?" Lara said when she saw to her surprise that Nurse Joy was the one behind the desk. "Nurse Joy?"

"That's me. Don't wear it out." Nurse Joy joked.

"But aren't you the nurse of the Pokémon Center in Viridian City?" Lara asked in confusion.

"Nope. The Nurse Joy back there is my sister. Everyone in our family all look alike, see." Nurse Joy said, showing Lara a photograph with several nurse Joy's on it.

"What the shit?" Lara said in surprise.

"Now don't you worry. I'll take good care of all you Pokémons. In the meantime, we have a cafeteria down the hall to the left for traveling trainers if you would like something to eat." Nurse Joy said in a sweet tone.

"Uh … okay. I do feel hungry. Thanks." Lara said as she started making her way in the direction Nurse Joy pointed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Flint had returned home and was greeted by his family of 10 children and his wife. "Hey everyone. Did you all miss me?" He asked as he happily embraced each of them.

"Hey dad. Welcome home. Glad you managed to return in time before your wedding anniversary." Flint's oldest child said. This was Brock, whom Flint had shown Lara in a picture.

"So am I," Flint replied with heartfelt smile. "Speaking of which, where is your mother?"

"In the kitchen, preparing dinner. You're just in time. She's almost done." Brock replied.

"Good. I'm starving." Flint said as he walked into the house.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Brock asked, knowing that Flint was out looking for a leaf stone.

"I sure did. But I won't give it to her until tomorrow." Flint replied to his son. "By the way, Brock, on my way out of the forest I had a run in with a girl, a trainer around your age who was on her way to Pewter City to challenge you in a gym battle."

"Really? Around my age?" Brock asked with a curious look on his face. "What did she look like?"

Flint made sure none of the other kids were listening or watching. He turned back to his first born and said. "Like this," He held his hands to his chest area and moved them in a rounded motion, saying that Lara had large boobs. He then moved his hands in an hourglass motion, suggesting Lara had wide hips with a round butt.

Brock had a goofy grin on his face at the description of his upcoming challenger. But then it turned into fear and he said, "Um … dad."

"What is it?" Flint asked but before he could receive a response, someone was pulling his ear, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What are you teaching our boy, honey?" Flint's wife asked, having heard their conversation and had walked up to her husband to scold him. "You are being a bad influence. No wonder our son ogles every girl he comes across."

"I'm sorry, Lola dear. I was just – just – just…" Flint stammered, as he could not come up with a good answer.

"Well, in any case." Lola said, letting her husband go. "I'm glad you came home before our anniversary." She said sincerely.

"As am I," Flint said, rubbing his sore ear. "Now, how about a kiss for your beloved husband?" He asked, moving in to smooch his wife but she just raise up the ladle, resulting in Flint kissing that instead.

"I'm still mad that you encourage Brock's lecherous ways." Lolo said.

"I'm sorry," Flint said, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Well, since you say you're sorry I suppose I could let this slide." Lola said and gave Flint a kiss. "But you won't get any dessert tonight."

"What?" Flint said in disappointment.

"Now come along everyone. Dinner's ready. And afterwards, you are getting a bath. You smell of forest." Lola told Flint.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, two familiar faces were outside the house, waiting by the gym. Drake and Dominic were both on the roof top of the gym.

"Shouldn't we be out, looking for that kid?" Dominic asked.

"That will not be necessary," Drake said with a cold demeanor. "We know she's here for a gym battle. All we've got to do is wait here and she will come to us."

"Brilliant, as always, my love. You are so smart and clever, Drake. As expected of the man who stole my heart." Dominic said with her hands to her red cheeks and swinging her hips back and forth in a girly manner.

"Stop doing that. It annoys me." Drake growled and Dominic complied.

"Yes, my love." She said and stopped her actions. "Anything else you would like for me to do?"

"Shut your mouth. I wanna have some silence before that girl shows up. It's going a bloody mess to when she does." Drake replied and so Dominic kept her mouth shut.

* * *

A few hours later, back at the Pokémon Center, Lara received her Pokémons. "There you go, miss." Nurse Joy said, handing Lara her Pokeballs back. "Your Pokémons are all back at 100 percent."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Lara said, taking her Pokeballs and placed them on her belt. "Now I can go challenge Brock."

"I wish you the best of luck," Nurse Joy said sincerely.

"Thanks. See ya later." Lara said and rushed for the exit.

* * *

The sun was already setting as Lara had arrived at the gym. When she got there, she was greeted by some kids that looked familiar. That was mainly because of their shut eyes being very similar to Flint's.

"Excuse me?" Lara said as she walked over to them. "Is this the Pewter City gym?"

"Yes it is. Are you Lara?" One of the kids asked.

"Your dad told you bout me?" Lara asked and the kids nodded in response. "Well, ain't that nice of him. I've heard your big brother is the gym leader, correct?"

"He is," One of them spoke. "He's the best gym leader there is and he's gonna beat you." He said as if it was a matter fact.

"I hope he doesn't. I really want that gym badge." Lara replied. "May I come inside?"

"Sure," Another kid replied. "I'll go get Brock for you." She said and rushed back to the house.

* * *

Lara was impressed by the interior of the gym. The field itself was a rocky terrain. Just what you'd expect from rock gym.

"Lara," The beginner turned her head to see the familiar face of Flint, who was standing down the other end of the gym hall with his family. "Glad you could make it." He said with a smile.

"Flint, glad to see you to." Lara replied. "Now which one of you is Bro-?" Before Lara could finish her question, Brock was already in front of her in blinding speed, blushing and on his knee, holding her hand.

"You must be Lara my dad told me about. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brock. The Pewter City gym leader." Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Lara said awkwardly

"Are you a Gardevoir? Cause I would love for you to synchronize with me." Brock flirted. Suddenly, Brock got a sickening look on his face as he had just been struck in the back by poison jab from a Pokémon. "You're always there for me, aren't you Croagunk?" Brock said as he hit the ground face first.

Lara looked at the Pokémon that had knocked the gym leader out. "What Pokémon is that?" She asked as she brought out her Pokedex."

 _Croagunk, the toxic mouth Pokémon. Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab._

"Forgive my son," Lola said, as Brock was being dragged away from Lara. "He's had some … bad influence growing up." She said, looking at Flint, who blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"That's okay," Lara assured. "Is he going to be able to battle?"

"Yeah," Brock said, rising to his feet. "This happens too often, I'll tell you that. I'm used to it."

"Don't know if I should be disturbed by that or relieved but who cares?" Lara said, readying herself. "Let's get this battle started.

"Will do," Brock said. "Have you won any other badges yet?"

"No. This is my first official gym battle." Lara replied.

"I see. Then let's make this a two on two battle." Brock suggested as he walked over to the wall. He pressed a button and part of the wall opened up to reveal a hidden compartment which had six Pokeballs perfectly lined up. "Since this is your first gym battle I'll use these two." Brock said, showing her two of his Pokémons.

"Got it. And I know just the right Pokémons to use." Lara declared.

* * *

On the roof, Drake and Dominic were looking down upon everyone from the glass window.

"Took her long enough. Let's get this over with." Drake said.

"Wait. That's Lara?" Dominic asked.

"You know her?" Drake wondered.

"That's the same girl I ran into in Viridian Forest. What a coincidence." Dominic said.

"Well, let's have a reunion then." Drake said and looked at Brock. "That gym leader won't be a match for me but he could cause some problems. Keep him off my back while I take care of that girl."

"Your wish is my command, my love." Dominic replied obediently.

* * *

Back inside the gym, everyone was set to start the fight. Flint had offered to be the referee.

"This gym battle between the Pewter City gym leader, Brock and challenger Lara Bane will now begin. This is a two on two fight. During this battle only the challenger my substitute her Pokémon with another. Are you both ready?" Flint asked.

"Ready?" Brock said.

"So am I," Lara replied with a smirk.

"Begin!" Flint cried out but right then, the glass window on the roof was shattered, interrupting the fight before it can even start. Drake and Dominic landed gracefully in the center of the battlefield. "Who are you?" Flint demanded.

"Hey! What gives? You bastards are interrupting our battle." Lara spat.

"Be silent girl." Drake told Lara. "And maybe I'll let you keep your tongue."

"That logo," Brock said as he saw the R on Dominic's shirt. "You guys are from Team Rocket."

"Smart boy," Dominic said, holding up her Pokeball. "If you know about us you probably know that getting in our way isn't a smart idea." She said and tossed her Pokeball. "Come on out, Tentacruel." She said and unleashed said Pokémon. "Your rock types will be no match for my Tentacruel so back of or I'll have him squeeze you until you head pops like a zit." She warned with a wicked grin.

Suddenly Lola stood between Dominic and Brock.

"Mom?"

"I'll take of her. You get the children out of here." Lola told her son who was skeptical at first but complied.

"Come on everyone. Back to the house." Brock told his siblings and they did as they were told.

"Well ain't that sweet? Mommy's gonna protect her little boy." Dominic mocked.

"Don't mock an overprotective mother," Lola warned and threw a Pokeball. "I choose you, Blastoise." She said and unleashed a large turtle like Pokémon with two cannons on its shoulder.

"That's a nice looking Blastoise you've got. But don't think that just because our Pokémons are of the same type it means we're evenly matched." Dominic warned. "Tentacruel, use hydro pump."

"Blastoise, you use hydro pump you to." Lola cried out.

The two Pokémons used their attacks and they collided with equal force.

"While the ladies are busy entertaining each other," Drake said, eyeing Lara. "hand over that necklace of yours."

"What? Fuck of. This was my dad's. Ain't no way I'm handing it over to you. Go get your own." Lara told Drake.

"I don't care about your father. Hand that necklace over or I will chop your head off and take it from your severed body." Drake warned, grasping his knife.

"I'd like to see you try, asshole." Lara said and tossed her Pokeball. "Come on out, Terry." Lara cried out, unleashing her Pokémon.

"So you chose death? That alright. I was gonna kill you either way." Drake spat and tossed his Pokeball, unleashing his scarred covered Charizard.

"Wow. He's got a Charizard." Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Charizard, the flame Pokémon. The final stage of Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself._

"That may be true in most cases. But not for my Charizard." Drake said. "I've turned this one into a bloodthirsty killer who enjoys taking lives as much as I do."

"You train your Pokémons to take lives? How dare you call yourself a trainer?" Lara hissed in furry.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing yourself. I've heard these lectures so many times now it's really getting annoying. I don't care what a bunch of trashes think of my way of doing things. Just quit your bitching and attack!" Drake spat.

"With pleasure. Terry, use flamethrower!" Lara ordered.

"Block it," Drake ordered.

Charmander fired flamethrower and Charizard raised his palm and blocked it, effortlessly.

"What the fuck?" Lara cried out in shock.

As the flames died down, Terry was equally surprised as Lara when he saw that Charizard's palm was only a little scratched. Charizard looked at his palm before licking the small wound on it and turned his attention back at Terry, giving the much smaller Pokémon a menacing glare. Terry backed away in fear.

"That was cute," drake mocked, unimpressed. "Let me show you how a flame thrower really looks like. Charizard, incinerate that insect with your flamethrower!"

Charizard did as he was told and fire upon the little Pokémon, covering it entirely in flames. "TERRY!" Lara cried out in fear. Charmander fell but Charizard did not let up. "No! Stop it! I give up!" Lara desperately cried out

"Don't stop firing until you've turned that piece of trash into ash!" Drake ordered and Charizard did not stop.

"STOP IT!" Lara cried out as tears came leaking from her eyes.

"Golem! Use tackle!" Flint cried out, unleashing his Pokémon. A Golem came out of his Pokeball and it went straight for Charizard, tackling him on the left side, making it fly right into the wall of the gym.

"Terry!" Lara cried out as she rushed to the fire. She toke of her vest jacked and used it to put out the flames and pick up Charmander. "Terry, please, give me a sign."

"Lara," Flint said as he now stood in front of Lara, facing Drake. "Your Charmander is in critical condition. Get out of here. Take him to the Pokémon Center."

"Will you guys be able to handle them on your own?" Lara asked.

"Don't worry about us. Worry about your Pokémon. Now go!" Flint spat and Lara jumped to her legs and started running towards the exit.

"How cute. You think I'm gonna let her get away." Drake said.

"Allow me, my love." Dominic said and tossed another Pokeball into the air. "Ariados, let's get down to business." She said and unleashed her spider like Pokémon. "After that girl. Kill her, and then bring me her necklace."

Ariados did as it was told as it started scaling the walls to get round the battlefield.

"Oh no, you won't." Lola said. "Blastoise, use hydro pump to stop Ariados.

"Now's your chance, Tentacruel. Use poison sting!" Dominic ordered and Tentacruel fired a purple sting at Blastoise, hitting its mark.

"Blastoise!" Lola cried out with worry as her Pokémon staggered backwards. "Are you alright?" She asked and Blastoise nodded in assurance.

"You idiot," Dominic mocked. "Don't you know you should never take your attention away from your enemy if they're not beaten?"

"Then I'll have to beat you as quickly as possible and go after to help that poor girl. Blastoise, use rabid spin!" Lola ordered and Blastoise retreated into its shell and started spinning around in the air, heading straight for Tentacruel.

"Hydro pump, Tentacruel." Dominic ordered and Tentacruel fire the attack, stopping Blastoise in mid air.

* * *

Lara made it outside with Charmander in her arms and ran as quickly as she could for the Pokémon Center.

"Hang in there, Terry. I'll get you to the Pokémon Center soon just please don't die." She begged to her Pokémon.

Right then, Ariados came out of the building as well. It locked on to Lara and jumped into the air, covering a great distance. It landed on Lara's back, knocking her of her feet and then bit her on her back, poisoning her. Lara cried out in pain as she hit the ground. The poison quickly affected her as she found herself unable to get back up. She tried to reach out to Terry, who was now laying a few feet away. Ariados wouldn't allow her the chance as it used its long legs to turn her around on her back. It saw her necklace and reached out to grab it but was suddenly interrupted.

"Geodude, use mega punch!" Brock cried out as his Pokémon attacked Ariados with powerful punch, sending Ariados flying away from the poisoned girl. "Lara," Brock said with worry, rushing to her side. He held her in his arms.

"Save … save my Charmander," Lara said, weakly, pointing at her Charmander.

Brock looked at Charmander who was in even worse shape than she was. He heard the Ariados getting back up on its feet. "Shit," He hissed. "Geodude, attack Ariados again with mega punch." He ordered but before Geodude could do anything, another person jumped in.

"Cross chop," The mysterious man said and all of a sudden, a humanoid cat like Pokémon came into view and delivered a double karate chop with its forearms crossed, hitting Ariados hard, sending it flying until it hit the wall of the gym and fell unconscious to the floor. "Incineroar, let us proceed." Muramasa said as he walked pass Brock and Lara.

"Who are you?" Brock asked but Muramasa ignored him. 'I don't know who that was but he did save us from that Ariados so I guess he's on our side.' He thought and turned to his Pokémon. "Geodude, take Charmander to the Pokémon Center. I have to take Lara to the hospital."

* * *

Back inside the gym, Golem was pushing Charizard back.

"Charizard, use seismic toss." Drake ordered and Charizard picked Golem up and flew into the air.

"That's impossible," Flint said, astonished. "Golem weighs 300 kg. How can Charizard fly into the air with it like it's nothing?"

"My Charizard is not your average Charizard." Drake said with a grin. Charizard grabbed Golem's wrist, spun around in the air and tossed Golem towards the ground, hard. "Charizard, finish it off with iron tail." Drake ordered and Charizard kamikaze towards Golem as its tail glowed and struck Golem across the face with its tail. Golem was knocked out and laid unconscious on the ground.

"Golem, no!" Flint cried out.

"Now, turn your attention to that nuisance behind you." Drake ordered and Charizard turned to face Flint. "Use flamethrower and turn him into ash." Drake ordered.

"What? No!" Lola cried out in fear but could do nothing as Dominic was keeping her busy.

Drake's Charizard inhaled and prepared to fire while Flint raised his arms in fear, preparing for death to come. However, just when Charizard was about to fire, there was an explosion and the doors flew past Flint towards Charizard, who swatted the doors away with his arms.

"What now?!" Drake spat in annoyance. His expression turned to surprise when he saw who it was that came out of the entrance. "You've got be joking."

"Wh-who are you?" Flint asked but Muramasa ignored him like he did with Brock.

Muramasa smiled wickedly. "Now you feel my pain!" He cried out with anger. "Incineroar, fire fang!" He ordered and his Pokémon went into attack.

"Charizard, use flamethrower." Drake told Charizard and said Pokémon complied, firing upon Incineroar.

"Dodge it, Incineroar. Then move into strike Charizard with fir fang." Muramasa ordered and Incineroar jumped out the range of Charizard's flamethrower but Charizard just turned its head in the same direction as Incineroar, still firing flamethrower so Incineroar had to continue to dodge.

"Who's that guy?" Dominic asked.

'Now's our chance,' Lola thought. "Blastoise use skull bash." She said and Blastoise complied. It hit Tentacruel with a head but, sending Tentacruel backing. "Now use hydro pump!" Lola ordered and Blastoise shot water from its cannons, hitting Tentacruel head on.

"What the…?" Dominic said as she turned around and narrowly dodged her Tentacruel that was sent flying across the room and hit the wall and the other side.

"Weren't you the one who said you shouldn't take your eyes of your opponent?" Lola asked with smug grin, causing Dominic to glare at her.

Before she could send out her other Pokémon however, a sound was heard in the background. Sirens.

"The cops," Dominic said in panic.

"Brock must've called them," Lola concluded.

Drake sneered. "Dominic, recall your Pokémons. Charizard, we are leaving this shit hole." He said and Charizard moved to his master's side.

"No you won't! Incineroar, use flame thrower and stop them." Muramasa ordered, determined to not allow Drake to escape.

"Charizard, fire flamethrower on the ground." Drake said and Charizard fired on the ground, resulting in a large dust cloud, which served to cover Drake's and Dominic's retreat. Drake's Charizard flew towards the shattered glass ceiling with Drake on his back.

"You will not get away!" Muramasa spat as he called back Incineroar. "Flygon, come out!" He cried out, unleashing a large green dragon like Pokémon. Muramasa jumped on Flygon and said. "Follow that Charizard," And so Flygon toke flight towards the sky.

As the dust cleared, Lola rushed over to her husband, who was looking over his Golem. "Flint, are you alright, dear?" She asked with worry.

"I'm good. So is Golem." Flint said as Golem started regaining conscious. Flint looked around the now destroyed gym. "The other one has disappeared."

Lola looked behind her and saw that her husband was right. "Shit. The police isn't going to be happy about that."

* * *

Dominic wasn't far however. She was just outside, looking for her Ariados. She found it, all banged up on the wall. "That other guy must've done this. Return Ariados." She said, pulling her Pokémon back. She quickly rounded the corner as the cops had just made it to the entrance. There were at least six cars and one motorcycle.

"I saw someone run past that corner," One of the policemen said.

"Alright, you two," The policewoman on the motorcycle said pointing at two police officers. "You're with me. The rest of you, get inside and subdue the others."

* * *

Dominic ran through some bushes and brought out her Pokeball. "Pyroar, come out." She said, unleashing her strongest Pokémon. She jumped on his back and said, "Run as fast as you can." And so they were of at an incredible speed.

"Hold it right there!" Officer Jenny cried out as she and her colleagues had just made it to the back, aimed their guns at Dominic and started firing, but it was too late. Pyroar was too fast and the darkness provided Dominic with some good cover. "Damn it," Jenny hissed and turned to the other two policemen. "Get our choppers in the air. Tell them to keep an eye out for a woman riding a Pyroar."

"Yes ma'am." One of the policemen complied and rushed back to the police cars.

* * *

Drake was having less fortune shaking of Muramasa than Dominic had getting away from the cops.

"I've told you before, you won't get away!" Muramasa cried out, hate evident on his expression. "Flygon, use Dragon Breath!" He ordered and Flygon exhaled a gust of some sort.

"I do not have time with you, Muramasa." Drake hissed from the back of his Charizard. The flying fire type managed to dodge the attack and Drake was about to order an attack when suddenly, Muramasa's Flygon was hit by a fire attack.

Muramasa cried out as he and his Pokémon crashed towards the ground, smashing through some branches and lost consciousness when they hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Drake, my love." Drake heard the familiar voice of his companion, who was still ridding her Pyroar that had smoke coming out of its mouth. "I've got you covered."

Drake snorted and said, "You are good for something. That's for sure."

Dominic however was looking mighty happy by his insult. "Ah, Drake, I am overjoyed that you think of me in such high regards. This can only be proof that my love has reached out to you." She said dreamingly while holding her cheeks that were pink.

Pyroar was sweat dropping at Dominic's delusional conclusion and let out a growling noise.

(Translating what Pyroar is saying: Sometimes I worry about my master)

* * *

The next day, Lara was seen in a hospital bed in hospital robes. She stirred in her sleep and her shut eyes were twitching.

"Lara?" She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and at first everything was blurry. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and eventually got view of a doctor. "You're lucky to be alive. A few minutes sooner and the poison would've killed you."

"Poison?" Lara asked confused. Then she remembered last night and jumped up on her bed but winched from the bite mark on her back. "Ouch," She said, holding her back.

"Lara, take it easy. You've just recovered from a deadly poison." The doctor told Lara, trying to calm her down.

"Where's Terry? Where's my Charmander?" Lara demanded to know, ignoring the doctor's advice.

"You're Charmander was taken to the Pokémon Center and I've heard it has made a full recovery." The doctor replied.

"And here he is to confirm it," Said a familiar voice at the entrance to the hospital room. It was Brock, holding Terry in his arms, fully recovered.

"Terry!" Lara cried out in joy. Charmander jumped out of Brock's arms and rush over to Lara and jumped into her awaiting embrace. "I was so worried. I'm so relieved that you're okay." She said, hugging Terry tightly, crying tears of relief.

"You were lucky I was there," Brock said. "That Ariados was nasty. Good for you that the cops got there quickly. They were able to get you to the hospital and your Charmander to the Pokémon Center faster than I could."

"I owe you big time, Brock. Whatever you want you can have it." Lara said with a grateful smile. Next thing she knew, Brock was in front of her, on his knee and holding her hand like yesterday.

"In that case allow me to take out on a date you'll never forget," He said with hearts in his eyes. But then he turned purple and fell to the floor as Croagunk had used poison jab on him again. The Croagunk grabbed Brock's leg and started pulling him out of the hospital room. "Then again, your gratitude is all the reward I need." Brock groaned.

"And people say I'm weird," Lara said. The beginner looked at the doctor and asked. "So will I be hospitalized for long?"

"Not at all. We just need to do some more checkups on you and if the results are negative you may leave." The doctor replied.

"Great. I still have a gym battle to take care of." Lara said with excitement and looked at Terry. "What's you say Ter? Feeling strong enough to fight?" She asked and Terry flexed his tinny arms and let out a cry. "That's what I thought."

"Lara, even after we release you, you really should take it easy. That poison nearly killed you." The doctor advised.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Lara replied. "So I'm guessing the police want to ask me a few questions regarding last night?" She asked.

"No they don't," The doctor replied.

"Huh? Why not? I was the one those two targeted last night." Lara said in confusion.

"That's the way the police force work. It's quite an embarrassment." The doctor said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile at the police station

"I want every officer of this station mobilized and move out to search for those Team Rocket members, ASAP. Alert any nearby city or village about their presence. We'll need every law enforcer within a hundred miles radius to catch these scums." Officer Jenny ordered every commanding officer in the station. "Prepare a chopper for me. I'll lead the hunt personally." She said, making her way out of her office.

"Ma'am," One of the younger officers spoke. "What about the girl they targeted last night? Shouldn't we question her and put under protection or something?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's move people. The force isn't paying us by the hour." Jenny said as she and the rest left the office, except for the young officer.

"And I thought Sinnoh's law enforcement were incompetent." He said with a sweat drop.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Lara had been released from the hospital and had returned to the Pewter Gym, alongside Brock. When they got there, they found the gym in shambles.

"Wow," Lara said in surprise.

"Yeah, those guys did a number on my gym last night. Don't worry. I have a huge insurance." Brock said.

"That's good. But what about our gym battle?" Lara asked.

"Don't worry. We can still have an official gym battle, with or without the gym." Brock assured Lara. "We can have our battle in the backyard if you're okay with that."

"Absolutely," Lara said, relieved. "Let's do this."

* * *

Moments later, the two were in the family backyard, Brock and Lara standing at a fair distance from each other. Brock's family was standing in the sidelines, dressed in cheering outfits and cheering for the eldest son of the family.

"Give it your best!" The family chanted.

"Man, you've got your family to cheer you on and I got nothing." Lara commented.

"Don't let that distract you. Let's just get this fight started." Brock said, holding up his Pokeball. Lara nodded n agreement.

Like last time, Flint was acting as referee. "This rematch between the Pewter City gym leader Brock and challenger Lara is about to begin. This is a two on two battle. The fight is over when either one has lost both their Pokémons. Only the challenger may substitute her Pokémon for another during the fight. Begin!" Flint cried out and the battle had officially started.

"I'll go first," Brock said and tossed his Pokeball. "Come on out, Geodude!" He said, unleashing his Pokémon that spoke its name.

"So that's a Geodude?" Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

" _Geodude, a rock Pokémon._ _Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them._

"This is the same Geodude I used to save you last night." Brock stated with his arms crossed.

"Really? Well now I feel bad that I have to battle my savior." Lara joked. "But I guess that's just how things go sometimes. Come on out, Terry." She said and unleashed her Pokémon.

"You really gonna use a fire type against a rock type? That's bold." Brock commented.

"To be honest, I only have one Pokémon that would be effective against rock types." Lara explained. 'There's no way Magikarp can fight the way he is now.' She thought. "So I prefer to save that one for later. Besides, Terry has battled a rock type before and won."

"Good. Then this will be worth my while." Brock said and gave his first order to his Pokémon. "Geodude, use tackle." Geodude did as his trainer said and went in for attack.

"Ha! To slow. Terry, jump out of the way and use flamethrower." Lara instructed. Terry easily avoids the attack and used flamethrower on Geodude, landing a direct hit. "He shoots he scores!" Lara cheered.

"That won't work. Geodude, use mega punch." Brock ordered and Geodude emerged from the fire, unharmed and landed a hard punch on Terry's face.

"Terry, no!" Lara cried out as Terry was sent flying.

"I thought you said that Charmander had beaten a rock type before." Brock said with his arms crossed.

"Just watch. Terry, use scratch." Lara ordered and her little Pokémon started scratching on Geodude's face.

"That won't work either," Brock stated.

"Yeah? Look again." Lara said, confusing Brock and saw to his surprise that Geodude had taken damage as his face was scratched. "We've been training on boulders." Lara explained with a cocky grin. "Now Terry, use tail whip!" She exclaimed and Terry swung his tail at his opponent.

"Geodude, grab Charmander's tail!" Brock ordered and Geodude managed to grab Terry's tail with its large hands.

"Oh no!" Lara cried out.

"Geodude, slam Charmander into the ground." Brock ordered and Geodude swung Terry up and slammed him into the ground, twice. "Now hurl Charmander into the air." Brock said and Geodude spun around and toss Terry high into the air. "Hit him with mega punch when he comes down." Brock said and Geodude prepared a mega punch.

"Terry, counter it with tail whip." Lara ordered and Terry spun around in the air to gain momentum as he fell. The two Pokémons collided their attacks, resulting in a large bang, forcing the two Pokémons back. They scrapped the dirt as they were forced back. "Quick Terry. While Geodude is down, use tail whip again to take him out."

Charmander quickly got out of the dirt and charged Geodude.

"Geodude, get up, quick!" Brock told his Pokémon but Geodude was having trouble getting up. Terry was able to score a direct hit on Geodude's face, forcing it back. Geodude hit the ground a few away from his opponent, with spirals in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Charmander is the victor." Flint declared.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about." Lara cheered, jumping up and down in celebration, her boobs bouncing as she did so.

Brock called Geodude back. "You did great, old buddy. Now take long rest." He said with a kind voice, before turning his attention back to Lara. "Not bad for a beginner. You're doing a lot better than a certain friend of mine did when he fought me for this gym badge."

"Thanks for the compliment," Lara said, showing her confident grin.

"But you still need to beat my second Pokémon. Come on out, Steelix." Brock cried out, unleashing said Pokémon. It was a giant snake like Pokémon made of steel and had a large chin.

"Wow," Lara said with an amazed expression. "He has a Steelix." She said before bringing out her Pokedex again.

" _Steelix, the iron snake Pokémon. Its body has been compressed deep under the ground. As a result, it is even harder than a diamond."_

"Steelix's a steel type which is weak against fire types. You've got this Terry." Lara said with confidence and Charmander let out a cry of confidence.

"Begin!" Flint cried out to start the second round.

"Steelix, use rock throw." Brock ordered and Steelix smashed the ground with its tail, resulting in a bunch of boulders coming out of the ground was hurled at Terry.

"Quick, dodge them Terry." Lara cried out and Terry easily maneuvered around them. "Good thing we have experience dealing with this move. Now, use flamethrower." She said and Terry shot fire at Steelix.

"Steelix, use dig." Brock quickly said and in an instant, Steelix dug into the ground, and the flamethrower narrowly missed.

"Shit," Lara cried out.

"Now, resurface." Brock said and Steelix emerged from underneath Terry's feet, scoring a direct hit.

"Terry!" Lara cried out.

"Now, use iron tail." Brock ordered and Steelix's tail started glowing, which caught Lara's interest. It struck Terry head on, smashing him into the ground. This snapped Lara back into the battle as she cried out Terry's name again. When the dust cleared, Terry was on the ground with spirals on his eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Steelix is the victor." Flint declared and Brock's family cheered.

"Terry," Lara said, rushing over to her Pokémon and picked him up. He had a sad expression on his face but Lara gave him a comforting look and said, "Don't be sad Terry. You fought with everything you had. You earned me half the battle. I'm proud of you." She said and called him back into his Pokeball. "Now take a long rest. You've more than earned it."

* * *

At a village, far from Pewter City, Muramasa was coming out of the forest, dirty and covered in bruises. And he was looking furious. He kept an eye out as he walked down the street of the village and spotted what he was looking for. Phone boot on the sidewalk. A young man was already using it though. A kid with, a hat and red jacket. He was talking with a girl with blue hair on the screen.

"So Jimmy, how's your Kanto journey going?" The girl asked.

"I'm doing great, thank you very much Marina. I've already gotten two badges." The boy called Jimmy replied with a smile.

"Wow. That's great." Marina, as the girl on the screen said.

"What about you? How's Hoenn?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm doing pretty good myself. I'm about to head over to have my first gym battle." Marina replied.

"Well, good luck to y-wow!" Jimmy cried out the last part as Muramasa grabbed his shirt and pulled him of, tossing him to the ground.

"Jimmy? What's going on?" Marina asked, worriedly until Muramasa came into view on the screen.

"He'll call you back," He growled and hung up.

"Hey! You can't do that." Jimmy said, jumping to his feet. "Just who do you think you-"

POW

Jimmy was suddenly elbowed in the face by Muramasa. The Team Magma member glared at Jimmy, who was back on the ground, holding his sore cheek.

"Leave!" Muramasa barked and Jimmy decided he was not worth it and started rushing away. Muramasa saw some onlookers who had seen the whole thing, were looking at him. "That goes for everyone!" He spat and in mere moments, everyone was scattering, leaving Muramasa alone.

Muramasa started dialing for his boss's private number. Moments later, Maxie came into view. "Yes, Muramasa?" He said.

"Forgive me sir. I found Drake. But he got away, like the coward he is." Muramasa hissed.

"Oh? And here I thought you had been spending these past eight years training to take him out." Maxie said with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't my fault," Muramasa defended, watching his tone. "He had a companion with him. She's was no pushover either. She knocked out my Flygon with a single blow. That's why I called. I need backup to deal with that silver haired bitch."

"Did you say silver haired?" Maxie asked and Muramasa nodded. "That could've been Dominic. I've heard of a silver haired woman within the Team Rocket ranks who is madly in love with Drake."

"How could anyone love such a piece of shit?" Muramasa wondered in disgust.

"I'll send you a comrade to help you deal with the both of them. I'll send Juniper." Maxie replied and Muramasa got a surprised look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no sir. This will not be a problem at all." Muramasa said, staying firmly loyal to his boss.

"Good. I've locked on to you coordinates. I'll send Juniper to your location right away. She's near Kanto so she should be there in a few hours." Maxie instructed.

"Understood, sir. Muramasa out." Muramasa said and hung up. He groaned right away though. "Of all the people I would be teamed up with, it had to be that muscle sized, brawn over brains, Juniper bitch." He said. "Well, not much to do about it since it's an order from Maxie. I'll just have to try and put up with her."

* * *

Back in Pewter, Lara's fight with Brock's Steelix was about to continue. She tossed her Pokeball and shouted, "Come on out, Chi-Chi."

Shroomish appeared and Brock commented "That's a healthy looking Shroomish you've got there. Something tells me Steelix and I've got our hands full on this one."

"You have no idea," Lara said.

"Begin!" Flint cried out and started to final round.

"Now, Chi-Chi, use tackle." Lara said and Shroomish went in for attack.

"I don't think so. Steelix, use dig again." Brock said and Steelix once again went underground, resulting in Shroomish hitting thin air.

"Not this again," Lara complained. "Chi-Chi, as soon as Steelix emerges, use spore." She instructed and Shroomish prepared itself.

"Now Steelix, attack." Brock said and the ground started cracking beneath Shroomish.

"Get out of there, Chi-Chi." Lara cried out but Steelix was too fast and managed to strike Shroomish as it emerged. "Now's your chance, Chi-Chi. Use spore." Shroomish did as she was told and unleashed her toxic spores, hitting Steelix, making it sleepy.

"No, Steelix!" Brock said with worry.

"Alright, Chi-Chi, use leech seed." Lara ordered.

"Steelix, get underground again." Brock said but Steelix was too sleepy to hear him. Shroomish fired a leech seed from the top of her head, hitting Steelix and it and from the seed grew vines of weed that covered Steelix entire being. "Crap," Brock said.

"Nicely done, Chi-Chi." Lara said with a grin. "Now use seed bomb!" She ordered and Shroomish fired a barrage of seeds from her head, hitting Steelix directly, resulting in an explosion. As the smoke cleared, Steelix hit the ground, spirals in its eyes.

"Aw, no." Brock groaned. His family shared his depression.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Shroomish is the victor and Lara wins the battle." Flint declares.

"Awesome!" Lara cried out in victory. "We won! Woo-hoo! My first gym battle and I won!"

Brock returned Steelix to its Pokeball. "You were great Steelix. I'm sorry I let you down." He said with an affectionate smile.

"Chi-Chi, you were amazing." Lara cried out with joy as she rushed over to pick up Shroomish and spin around with joy.

"Congratulations Lara," Brock said having walked up to her, stopping her victory dance with Shroomish. "I gotta say, that Shroomish sure is powerful. You've done a great job training it."

"Well, to be honest, I've only had this follow for little more than a day. She was strong when I first caught her so I can't take all the credit." Lara replied, sheepishly.

"Well, in any case, you've got yourself some strong Pokémons. You're gonna get far in the world of Pokémon trainers." Brock replied, earning a grateful smile from the girl. "Now, without further ado," He said, digging through his pocket. "I believe this is yours." He said and handed her a grey badge with an octagon shape.

"Aw hells yeah. Thanks." Lara said, looking joyfully at her very first badge.

"You can thank me…" Brock said, having gone down on his knee once and held Lara's hand, once again. "…by taking up on my offer and go on that dinner with me now." He said with hearts in his eyes.

Lara was feeling awkward and gave a faint smile and said "Third time's a charm, I guess." As she saw Croagunk behind Brock, right before it gave him a poison jab.

"Guess I'm eating alone tonight," Brock said as he was being pulled away again.

"That boy never learns," Lola groaned.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Route 3**


	5. Route 3

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: Lara is traveling through Route 3, capturing a new Pokémon and training. She soon reaches Mt. Moon where she will discover something horrifying.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Route 3

* * *

Location: near Victory Road.

In a cabin in the woods, a couple of cops were knocking on the door. It opened up to reveal a man in his thirties, peeking from the half open door, looking rather nervous.

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for a couple of criminals. One is man in his forties with blond hair and blue eyes and the other is a woman in her twenties with silver hair and purple eyes. Have you seen any that match that description?" One of the policemen asked.

"N-no sir. I've seen no such people around here." The man nervously said.

"Okay," The other officer said. "Well, if you see anything suspicious, please notify the authority at once."

"I will sir. Bye." The man quickly finished and shut the door.

"Well that was kind of rude," One of the policemen said as they walked back to their car.

"Did he seem kind of sweaty to you? Like he was nervous." The other said.

"Well, it is kind of hot today." His colleague replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

As the two officers left, back inside the cabin, the man was dragged back into the living room and tossed onto the couch by Drake. Dominic was sitting there as well, with a bottle of wine in her left hand and a wine glass in her right. Next to the couch was Pyroar, watching the owner of the cabin with intense glare.

"You did good. Now stay there until I say otherwise." Drake told the frightened man.

"You best do that. My Pyroar here has a taste for human meat." Dominic said, after putting the bottle on the table and pated Pyroar's head. The fire Pokémon lets out a purr. The man looked ready to soil himself. Dominic toke a zip from the wine and formed a satisfied smile on her face. "You may be a pussy. But you know your wine."

"Help yourself," The man said with a nervous smile.

"Such a gentleman," Dominic said with a mock smile. She turned to Drake and asked him. "Wouldn't you like some wine, my love?"

"You know I never drink. It dulls the senses." Drake replied. "Which reminds me, don't drink so damn much. If you're drunk when we leave, I leave you behind if you slow me behind."

"No worries my love. I can hold my liquor rather well." Dominic assured her crush. "So, when do we leave, by the way?"

"We'll wait for the cover of the night. Then we go to Cerulean City. That will be the most likely target for Lara's next gym battle." Drake replied, looking out the window for any sign of more cops.

"Then we have plenty of time and I can drink to my heart content until then." Dominic said with a grin and turned to the cabin owner. "Hey, you got anymore beverage?"

"In-inside that cabinet," He said, pointing his shaking hand at a counter near the TV. Dominic went over there to find five more bottles. Dominic also noticed a picture in the counter of the man with a woman.

"Who is this?" She asked, holding the photograph in front of him.

"Th-that's my girlfriend," The man replied, frightened.

"Girlfriend?" Drake asked. "Do you share this cabin with her?" He asked, suspiciously.

"N-no. But she is coming over for dinner today. Please, don't hurt her." He begged, not fearing for his own life for the first time since being held hostage.

"That depends on whether or not you can get her to leave like you did with the cops. If she gets to nosey I'm afraid it will not end well for her." Drake replied in a cold manor.

The man gulped but Dominic sat back by his side and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Ah, love is a wonderful thing but at the same time it can pretty cruel. But it's all worth it. Drake may be cold to me but I know someday my love will reach him."

"Keep telling yourself that," Drake responded.

* * *

Route 3

Lara hadn't spent much longer time in Pewter City and was already walking along Route 3 with Cerulean City as her next destination. However, she was pondering on something.

'Cerulean Gym is a water type gym and I only have one Pokémon that is effective against water types.' Lara thought. 'Magikarp is still too weak. I need more Pokémons that can fight water types.'

Lara left the road and went into the forest, hoping to find new Pokémons. What she came upon was the second best thing.

"Aw, sweet. A lake." She said with delight at the sight of the crystal clear lake. Moments later, Lara was in her blue bikini and brought out her four Pokeballs. "Come on out everyone." She said and Charmander, Shroomish, Magikarp and Weedle were all in front of her. "Hello everybody. It's training time." She said, hunching over on her knees, sporting a smile. The other Pokémons groaned. "Don't worry. It's only for an hour. After that you can all do whatever you want." She said, and her Pokémons looked a little more relieved. Lara looked over to Weedle and realized something. "I haven't given you a name yet, little fellah." She said and Weedle titled its head. "And I don't know what gender you are, so how about a name that fits both boy and a girl? How about Sting? You like that?" She asked and Weedle jumped up and down in approval. "You're an energetic one, aren't you? I like that. Now…" Lara stood straight up and looked at her Pokémons. "…let's get started everyone."

Lara divided everyone up to do their own thing. "Terry, I want you to do 100 tail whips on that boulder. Then I want you to strengthen your flamethrower by firing on the same boulder until it glows red." She instructed Charmander and while the fire Pokémon looked nervous, he straightened up and let out a huff to show his determination.

"Chi-Chi, you're biggest weakness is your lack of speed. So we're gonna focus on that. I want you to run 100 laps around the lake." Lara instructed and Shroomish complied with determination.

"Sting, I want you to use poison sting on that tree, 100 times. Next I want you to run 100 laps around the lake. You think you can handle that?" Lara asked Weedle, who stretched out its chest, to show its pride.

Lara smiled at each of their determination. "Good. And as for you Blaster…" She said, picking up Magikarp. "…we're gonna keep improving your tackle."

With that said, everyone went on to do their thing. Terry was hitting the boulder with his tail, Chi-Chi was running as quickly as her tinny legs could carry her, Sting was hitting the tree stump with poison sting over and over again and Lara was in the water, standing in front of Blaster, with her arms spread out. The water was up to her waist and she had tightened her flat belly.

"Alright Blaster. I wanna be able to feel your tackles before moving on to the next step." Lara said, hitting her own belly with the palm of her hand. "Come at me with everything you. Make me hunch over."

Blaster got a look of determination on his face and started swimming towards Lara with as much force as he could muster. It wasn't much as he hit Lara's belly which only felt like a tap. Blaster looked at Lara then looked down in shame. Lara pated his head and comfortably said.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing the best you can. No one can ask anything more from you." Blaster looked up at Lara, feeling a little better at the smile she was giving him. "Try again."

As the training went on, none of them noticed that someone was spying on them.

Blaster kept trying to hit Lara with as much force as possible but even after 50 times, it still wasn't enough. Lara just stood there, unfazed. For each strike, Blaster lost more of his confidence. Lara noticed this and decided to give a speech that might increase his determination. She turned her attention to the others and started talking.

"Guy, listen up!" She cried out, and everyone stopped their training to listen. "If you guys have any doubt, let me tell you something. Every Pokémon, even the strongest ones out there, started out on the same level as you. Sure, becoming stronger may be hard. Even impossible. And you feel like you wanna give up. But those Pokémons, and their trainers, didn't get strong because they quitted. They had a goal and they stuck to that goal. They had lots of chances to turn around but they didn't. They kept going and overcame every obstacle that got in their way." Lara placed her left hand on her right bicep. "Strength isn't what's in here. It's what you've got here." She said and placed her fist between her cleavages. "If we stay true to ourselves and stick to our goals, we can overcome out flaws and we can become strong to. We can become Pokémon champions." She said, punching the air and received cheers from her Pokémons. Even Magikarp was jumping up and down in the water with excitement. Lara smiled with approval. "Let's continue the training."

As the training continued, the mysterious figure had managed to sneak up to the lake, using the long grass as cover. It was eyeing its target. Lara. The young trainer had her back turned and didn't notice the incoming danger.

"Karp!" Blaster cried out as it struck Lara's belly one more time.

"Not bad. I'm finally starting to feel it." She said, rubbing her belly. That's when the creature in the grass jumped and went straight for its target. Lara turned around, finally noticing it, but was too late. Lara felt something bounce her chest area and she cried out in fear but suddenly the attacker jumped off and on to the other side of the shore. "What the…?" Lara asked and looked at the assailant. Sitting there on a boulder was a big hairball with arms and legs, a tail and a pig nose. "A Mankey?" Lara said and noticed what the Mankey was holding. "Hey … isn't that my top?" She asked and looked down and sure enough, her nipples were exposed for the whole world to see. "Well, no biggy." She said with a shrug. "There're only Pokémons around here, so no harm done." She said and walked over to the shore, completely oblivious to the embarrassed look on her Pokémons faces.

Lara dug through her jacket and brought out her Pokedex and aimed it at Mankey, who now had Lara's bikini top on its head, both pads covering its ears.

" _Mankey, the pig monkey Pokémon. Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant."_

"Seems like I ran into a playful one," Lara commented as the Mankey was jumping up and down with the top on its head. "Mankey is a fighting type Pokémon. They're weak against bug types. Sting!" Lara cried out, catching Weedle's attention. "Let's take that guy down so I can get my top back."

Weedle complied and moved to stand in front of the Mankey. The hairy Pokémon saw the bug Pokémon standing in front of it in battle position, provoking it. Mankey accepted the challenge and got an angry expression.

"Tough guy, huh? I know how to deal with tough guys." Lara said with a cocky grin. "Sting, use string shot!" She ordered and Sting shot a web string from its mouth but Mankey dodged it and went into attack. "Sting, dodge, quick!" Lara shouted but the Mankey was proven to be much faster and managed to land a direct hit. "Quick little bastard," Lara comments.

Sting landed a few feet away from Mankey, winching in pain. "Sting, can you get up?" Lara asked and Sting was quickly back on its feet. "Good. Now wait for Mankey to attack again." She said. Her plan was working as the Mankey was attacking in blind rage. "Alright," She said with a grin. "Now, use poison sting." She ordered and Sting leaped forward, hitting Mankey head on. Mankey felt dizzy from the poison and started staggering. "Now's your chance. Again, use string shot while it's dizzy." Lara ordered and Sting tried once again shooting a web of string at Mankey, hitting it directly. Moments later, Mankey was wrapped in a cocoon of string. Mankey got angrier and struggled in its bonds. "Feisty, are we? Okay Sting, use bug bite!" Lara said and Sting bounced on Mankey, biting its head and the monkey Pokémon cried out in anger and pain. "Now I got ya," Lara said and tossed a Pokeball at Mankey and it got sucked in, leaving Sting, the string cocoon and the bikini top outside.

The Pokeball shakes, with the dot blinking red for a few seconds until finally it stopped shaking. Lara picked up the Pokeball and held it up in celebration. "Alright! I got a Mankey!" She cried out with joy. She bent down and patted Sting's head. "Great job Sting." She said but Sting looked away in embarrassment. "Hm? What's wrong, Sting?" She asked with her head tilted.

"I guess it's just ashamed to have a girl for a trainer." A familiar voice said. Lara got up and turned around to see a familiar face she saw back in Viridian City.

"Oh hey. You're Danny, was it?" Lara said, remembering his name.

"The one and only," Danny replied with an arrogant smirk as he stared intently at Lara's bosoms.

"What're you staring at?" Lara asked.

"I gotta say, those are some nice nipples you've got there." Danny replied. Lara looked down and only now did she remember she was topless. She cried out in embarrassment, covered herself up with her left arm and punched Danny with the right, making him fall to the ground with a bloody nose. "OW! My nose! You bitch!" He spat.

"Next time, look away you perverted scum!" Lara spat back, her face red in embarrassment and anger.

"Maybe you shouldn't flash your tities around like that," Danny spat back.

"Just look away so I can put my top back on," Lara spat, getting angrier.

"What if I refuse?" Danny asked with a grin.

Now he had crossed the line. Lara turned to Terry and said, "Terry, flamethrower!" The starter Pokémon complied with pleasure and angrily fired on Danny, who cried out as he ran away with fire close behind him.

Moments later, Lara had put her top back on. "Fucking pervert." She hissed.

"You bitch!" Danny cried, sticking his head from behind a boulder. "You almost burned me. What gives?"

That only angered Lara even further. "Terry, flamethrower again!" She said and Terry shot flamethrower at Danny for the second time and Danny narrowly dodged it behind the boulder.

* * *

Just outside the village Muramasa had gone to after he lost Drake, the Team Magma member was waiting on a field, when a chopper came into view, with the Team Magma logo on it. When it landed, the side door opened to reveal a tall muscular tanned woman, standing about 6 ft 5 tall, with long white hair. She jumped out of the chopper and went over to Muramasa as the chopper flew away.

"Hey there," The woman said with a gruff voice and a grin. "Been a while, Mura, hasn't it."

"Two years hasn't been long enough," Muramasa commented.

"You haven't lost any of your attitude since then I hear. You oughta work on that if we're going to be working together." Juniper said with a glare.

"Listen," Muramasa said, returning the glare. Even though this woman towered over him, he showed no sign of fear. "I won't deny that we don't like each other. But Maxie has teamed us together. So we're gonna have to set aside our differences and get along … for now."

"Still firmly loyal to the boss. That's admirable. And it's also the reason you waited this long to go after Drake. If I were you I would've gone after that dickhead a long time ago." Juniper commented.

Muramasa tightened his fists so hard that they drew blood. "Well, I'm not you. Despite what Drake has taken from me, my duty to Maxie will always take priority."

"Why won't you go down and suck his cock while you're at it?" Juniper mocked with her arms crossed.

Muramasa looked ready to attack her but managed to calm himself. "Once this mission is over, we will go separate ways. And I never have to see your ugly face again."

"Maybe I should give you facial makeover and we'll who the ugly one is." Juniper hissed and the two had a staring contest. After a few moments, Muramasa spoke again.

"Let's just track down Drake and his bitch companion so we can this shit over with," He hissed and turned around and started walking.

"You better not turn your back on me in the future," Juniper warned.

"Oh no, Juniper," Muramasa said, turning his head to look at his companion. "It is you who shouldn't be turning your back on me."

"Is that a challenge?!" Juniper spat, holding a Pokeball up.

"We have more important things to think about than fighting each other." Muramasa replied with a serious tone. "Once this mission is over, if you're lucky …" Muramasa's serious expression turned into a smile "…no, unlucky, we will have a chance to fight." He said and continued walking, leaving Juniper with an annoyed expression.

* * *

Back with Lara at Route 3

Lara had put her top back on and Danny was angrily yelling at her. "What are you? Some kind of psychopath? Using Charmander to almost burn me like that!"

"Shut up, you creep." Lara spat. "You wouldn't look away. I don't blame people for seeing me naked if it's by accident and they look away immediately. But when they're staring on purpose I will give them what they have coming." She said with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Even so, you should be more careful. This forest ain't big and travelers often cross the road here." Danny said with his arms crossed.

"It wasn't my fault. The Mankey I caught was the one who stole my top." Lara spat.

"Ha! You got a pervert for a Pokémon. It suits you." Danny mocked.

"That's it!" Lara spat. "You and I am gonna have a fight, right her right now."

"How many Pokémons have you caught?" Danny asked.

"Five, counting the Mankey I just caught." Lara replied.

Danny gave her mocking grin and said, "Only five? I caught my seventh Pokémon yesterday. Have you even gotten yourself a badge?"

"Yes I have, actually. I got my first one from the Pewter Gym yesterday." Lara replied.

"Only one? You're behind, loser." Danny said, bringing out a case. He opened the case to reveal two badges. "I have earned myself two badges already. Why should I waste my time fighting a pathetic nobody like you, who have less Pokémons and badges than me?" He asked with an arrogant smirk, further angering Lara. "You should go home. I keep telling ya. Pokémon training isn't meant for women. Quite embarrassing yourself. If you really wanna work with Pokémons you should go into medical training and become a nurse at a Pokémon Center. That's the only thing women are good for. That and making dinner." He kept mocking before turning his back on Lara. "I've wasted enough time here. But hey, I got to see some nice tities at least. I'm going to Pewter and take on the gym leader there. He can't be much if you were able to beat him. Chao." He finished while walking away.

Lara was beyond angry now. Terry looked at her, nudging his head at Danny, asking if he should fire on him again. "No. he's not worth it. Let's just forget about him and continue our training." She said.

* * *

Later that night, at the cabin, Dominic watched from the couch as her Pyroar was eating two dead bodies while zipping down her wine.

"Such as shame that girl had to get to nosy," She said. "Now we had to kill both her and that guy. And I was starting to like that wimp."

"We were going to kill him regardless. Can't have him telling the authorities about us." Drake said.

"Yeah, after all, you promised not to kill him, but I made no such promise." Dominic replied with a smirk.

"No need to repeat what I said to him right before you killed him." Drake said in annoyance. "Now come on. Your Pyroar is fed. We've wasted enough time."

"Will do my love," Dominic replied as she rose from the couch. "Pyroar, let's go." She ordered and Pyroar was looking disappointed as he had his meal interrupted. "Oh, don't look so sad. You've eaten your fill. You really only need 20 pounds meat every day. If you eat too much you'll get fat." She said.

After they exit the cabin, Dominic asked, "What if we run into that crazy Team Magma guy?"

"We'll deal with him permanently the second time. He can't beat the two of us." Drake replied.

"You got that right," Dominic replied with an evil smirk. "By the way, why does he hate you? Seems like you two have a history together."

Drake turned to Dominic, with a cold expression on his face, and replied. "I killed his son. It happened eight years ago, before you were a member of Team Rocket."

"And he waited until now to start chasing you?" Dominic asked with curiosity.

"He loved his son but he is firmly loyal to Maxie. Muramasa was ordered to stand down when he decided to go after me for revenge. I guess I never did give Team Magma a reason to come after me until Mt. Moon." Drake said with a shrug.

"Well, regardless, you can count on me to have your back, my love." Dominic said, nuzzling up against Drake.

"Let's just get going already." Drake growled and unleashed his Charizard. "To Cerulean City!" He cried, jumping onto Charizard's back and it flew off with its master on its back.

"You heard him," Dominic said, jumping onto Pyroar's back. "Let's go," She said and the two were of, not far behind Drake.

* * *

A few days had passed and Lara had spent all that time at the lake, training her Pokémons, mostly Magikarp. But she was running out of food and needed to go back civilization to refill and to challenge the Cerulean Gym leader. She was now fully dressed, her Pokémons in their Pokeballs and was putting on her backpack.

'It was nice spending time here but fun time's over,' She thought to herself as she started walking. After an hour's walk she saw a mountain come into view in the horizon. 'That must be Mt. Moon. I hear it houses a lot of wild Pokémons. Sweet. Imma expand my team a bit more.' She thought and rushed towards the mountain.

A while later, Lara reached the mountain and took in the sight. The mountain was tall and mighty, with lots of vegetations around her. 'Dad once said that shard of meteorites falls here and becomes moon stones. How cool would it be to find one?' She thought to herself as she walked along the root of the mountain.

Suddenly, Lara came upon a large broken metal door. "What the…?" She said. "That's not made from nature." She said and went for the entrance. When she got there, her sinuses were met with a terrible odor. "Fucking hell! What's that smell?" She cried, covering her nose. That didn't stop her from entering. It was dark however and she couldn't see a thing past the light that came from the outside and the sun was currently behind clouds. "I'm sorry for doing this to your nostrils, Terry. But I need your flame." Lara said and unleashed Terry, who also covered his nose. "Terry, could you please light up the room?" She asked and Terry complied and lightened up his tail some more to expand the light around them. "That's better. Now to find out what this place really is." She said but as soon as she got a better view of the interior of the destroyed base, her hand dropped from her nose, as did Terry's. Lara's jaw dropped and her eyes widen in horror. "Oh my holy Arceus." She said and for some reason, the stone on her necklace blinked for a second.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Mt. Moon**


	6. Mt Moon

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: After finding the horrific destruction left from Drake's assault on the Team Magma base, Lara tries to coop with it by seeking for more Pokémons to catch. And Mt. Moon has plenty of Pokémon for Lara to add to her family.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mt. Moon

* * *

"I've seen some nasty shit in my days as a cop. But this takes the shit cake." One cop said who was among many that were extracting the bodies from the destroyed Team Magma base.

After Lara had found the base, she went for the nearest phone booth, located on the road, and called the authorities. Several dozen cops and criminal investigators were there, carrying the bodies out in bags. Lara herself was sitting on a cop car, hanging her head, all pale faced and still shocked from the scene. Officer Jenny walked up to her to offer comfort.

"Are you doing okay, miss?" She asked.

Lara looked at Jenny and looked back to the ground. "Yeah. I just … I've never seen anything like this before." She replied.

"You'll be okay. We're just grateful that you reported this to us right away." Jenny said. That's when she heard a bunch of cars incoming. She turned around and groaned when she saw they were news reporters. "Shit. This is the part of my job I hate the most." She said and went to deal with them.

"I should leave to. They might bother me if they find out I was the one who found this place." Lara said to herself and went to leave the crime scene.

Officer Jenny had several of her officers lined up at the rope block to keep the reporters away. As they were giving a barrage of questions, Jenny replied "No comments on the mater yet. Everyone stay behind the block." She said with an annoyed expression and turned to one of her officers. "Make sure to keep these people away from the crime scene." She said and the officer nodded in obedience.

Jenny went back to the crime scene where a body was being examined by one of the forensic technicians. "What can you tell me?" She asked.

The forensic looked up at Jenny and replied. "Whoever did this was brutal. And merciless. But what really catch my interest are the beheaded bodies. I've seen a lot of head chopped of and they were all a mess. But these were cut clean. It doesn't just take a sharp sword to do this. You don't just do a clean cut like this. Whoever did this is very skilled." He said.

"Well," Officer Jenny said, crossing her arms. "Whoever did this won't get away with it. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

As Lara was walking along the mountain, she thought to herself 'I wonder if it really was okay of me to leave the crime scene. Meh, I called for the cops. I think that's all I was needed to do. Although what I saw and what Terry saw will probably give both of use nightmares.'

Lara walked next to the mountain for about twenty minutes until finally she came upon a road that led up the mountain.

"Hm, I wonder if I could find any Pokémons if I go higher." She said and started scaling the mountain. As she got higher up, she toke in the view of the landscape. It was a sight to behold to say the least. "Wow. Someone should build a house here." She commented. As she was admiring the scenery, she didn't see where she was going and stepped on something. That thing moved as she stepped on it and Lara looked down to see she had accidentally stepped on a Pokémon. "A Sandshrew." She said and quickly got off.

"I'm so sorry dude. I didn't see you there." Lara quickly apologized but the Sandshrew was angry over getting stepped on and jumped to attack Lara. She let out a cry as she jumped out of the way and the Sandshrew only hit air. "So you wanna fight?" Lara asked, picking out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Mankey." She said and tossed the Pokeball, releasing said Pokémon. "Now, Mankey, use-WOW!" Lara cried out as all of a sudden, the Mankey bounced her and started fondle her breast with its face. "Stop that! What do you think you're doing!? Go after Sandshrew!" She cried out as the Sandshrew looked at the scene with a blush. The Mankey moved to fondle with Lara's butt, rubbing its face against it. "Knock it off! Mankey, return!" She spat and used her Pokeball to call Mankey back. "Hell no! I am not keeping such a pervert for a Pokémon. The first chance I get I'm trading this little pervert." She said, putting away the Pokeball and brought out another Pokeball. "Come on out, Chi-Chi!" She cried out, unleashing Shroomish.

Sandshrew went into attack and Lara gave her command. "Chi-Chi, dodge then use leech seed." She said and Shroomish was able to dodge Sandshrew and shot a seed from her head and hit Sandshrew in the head. The seed grew weed all over the Sandshrew's entire body, draining it from power. "Now's your chance, Chi-Chi. Use seed bomb." Lara commanded and Chi-Chi shot her next attack, hitting Sandshrew with her explosive attack. Once the dust cleared from the explosion, Sandshrew was staggering. "Alright, here goes." Lara said and tossed an empty Pokeball. The ball it Sandshrew and sucked it in. it shook for a few seconds with the dot blinking and then stopped and Lara had now successfully caught her next Pokémon. "Yes! My sixth Pokémon." She cheered.

Chi-Chi cheered with her trainer. "Shroomish," She said but suddenly she started glowing.

"What the…? Chi-Chi?" Lara said in confusion when her Pokémon was glowing and suddenly growing. Moments later, in place of a Shroomish now stood a two legged creature with a mushroom like head. "Wow. Chi-Chi, you've evolved into a Breloom." She said with astonishment and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Breloom, the mushroom Pokémon. Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokémon's fighting technique puts boxers to shame._

"This is so cool!" Lara cried out and went over to hug her newly evolved Pokémon. "Come here. Let's have a look at you." She said and held Chi-Chi up. "Wow, you look so awesome. And the best part is you're a fighting type now to. My favorite type of Pokémon." She said after putting Chi-Chi down. "We're gonna win tons of battles now. So shall we get started?" Lara asked and Chi-Chi looked confused. "With your training that is. Now that you've evolved we'll need to make a new training program for ya." She explained and Chi-Chi nodded in realization.

* * *

"Back here again," Dominic said, seeing the mountain on top of a hill where she saw the destroyed Team Magma base she and Drake destroyed. "It's true what they say. Criminals always return to the crime scene." She commented, seeing all the cops from where she and Drake were standing, along with their Pokémons. Luckily for them, they were at quite the distance so they weren't spotted.

"It'll be too dangerous to search the mountain for the girl with all these cops lurking around. We'll continue to Cerulean. We'll travel by foot and of the road from here on, to avoid drawing too much unwanted attention." Drake said and called his Charizard back to its Pokeball.

"Understood, my love." Dominic said and pulled her Pokémon back as well. Suddenly, Dominic saw something in the sky. A strange looking Pokémon she had never seen before. It disappeared into the clouds however. "Drake, did you see that?" She asked.

"See what?" The psychopath asked.

"I thought I just saw a Pokémon. It was feline looking and purple." Dominic replied.

Drake looked at Dominic with an intense stare and asked "Did it have a long dark purple tail and three fingers?"

"Well … yes." Dominic replied.

"Did the fingertips look like balls?" Drake asked.

"I uh … I think so." Dominic replied with a thoughtful expression. "Do you know that Pokémon?"

Drake didn't answer her question and instead asked "Which way did you see it fly, woman?"

Dominic pointed towards the mountain and replied "Towards Mt. Moon."

Drake frowned. "Very well. Change of plans. We're going to Mt. Moon."

"Yes my love," Dominic replied without hesitation. "But what about the cops?"

"We'll just avoid them," Drake replied irritatingly. "Fuck sake, woman. Learn to use your brain."

"Yes my love. I promise to improve." Dominic replied with a smile, not showing any signs that she was offended by his harsh words.

"I doubt it," Drake replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Lara had found herself in a cave, exploring the interior. The cave had been set up with several headlights, lightning up the cave and there were several equipments all around.

"Looks like I'm not alone?" Lara said, looking around for whoever had set up all the equipment.

"Excellent. I found another fossil." A voice of a man said from around the corner. "I'm so excited I decided to say that to myself." The man said, rounding the corner and came into view of Lara. He was a young skinny man with long hair and glasses. To put it simply, he looked like your typical nerd.

"Good afternoon," Lara said and the nerd jumped in surprise, throwing his thin arms around.

"Who're you?! Are you a thief here to steal my work?" The nerd asked defensively.

Lara raised an eyebrow and replied. "No, I was just passing by. Sorry for startling you. My name's Lara." She introduced.

"That's quite alright. And I'm Sheldon." The nerd introduced.

Lara let out a laugh. "Sheldon?"

"Yes. What's so funny about that?" Sheldon asked.

"That name just screams of nerd," Lara replied, grinning.

"Hey! I take pride in my name my own mother choose for me." Sheldon spat.

"Really? You're proud to be called Sheldon? Weirdo." Lara said, still smirking.

"That's it," Sheldon spat and brought out a remote and pressed a button. Suddenly, a robotic Pokémon appeared, holding a Pokeball in its robotic arms.

"Wow! A robotic Pikachu. Where did you get that?" Lara asked.

"I built it," Sheldon replied with a grin. "Pretty impressive, huh?" He said and picked up the Pokeball from the robot. "Now you will feel my wrath. Come on out, Magnemite!" He cried out, unleashing a Pokémon with an unusual appearance. It was entirely round, with a large eye, a large screw on its head and a pair of magnets stuck to its side.

"A Magnemite," Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

 _Magnemite, the magnet Pokémon. It sends out electromagnetic waves, which let it float through the air. Touching it while it's eating electricity will give you a full-body shock._

"That's an electric and steel type. Perfect opportunity to try out my new Pokémon in battle," Lara said and brought out her Pokémon of choice. "Come on out Sandshrew." She said and tossed the Pokeball, unleashing said Pokémon.

Sheldon's eyes widen. "Hold it. I didn't know you would use a ground type." He complained.

"What does it matter? You started this fight so instead of sounding like a child because the odds are against you how about you try and figure out a way to beat me? So quit your bitching and come at me with all you've got." Lara spat.

Sheldon snorted. "Fine. Magnemite, use Electro Ball." He ordered and Magnemite fired an electric orb at Sandshrew. He just stood there and took it like it was nothing. "What?"

"I thought you knew you were at a disadvantage. No electric attack will have any effect on my ground type. Let's go Spike. Use scratch!" Lara ordered and Sandshrew went in for the attack managed to land scratch on Magnemite, leaving scratch marks on its face.

"Shit!" Sheldon spat. "But no worries. Magnemite can do more than just electric type moves. Magnemite, use supersonic."

Magnemite did as it was told and generated some odd sound waves, hitting Sandshrew and suddenly the ground type was looking confused.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Lara asked with worry.

"Supersonic is a normal type move that sends of sound waves that confuses the opponents." Sheldon explained with glee. "Now, Magnemite, use tackle." He said and Magnemite went in for a direct attack.

"Spike, get out of the way!" Lara spat but Sandshrew couldn't hear her so Magnemite scored a direct hit. "Spike!"

"Nice one. Now continue hitting Sandshrew with tackle until it drops." Sheldon ordered, confidence rising as he believed he was now at an advantage.

"Spike, use dig, quick." Lara said desperately but Sandshrew couldn't hear her and he was hit with a barrage of tackle.

"Ha! You fell for my trick." Sheldon said with a smirk.

"What're you-?" Lara asked but then realized what he meant. "You son of a bitch. You only acted nervous and incompetent to bring my guard down." She spat.

"And it worked like a charm," Sheldon said, pushing his glasses up that had glided down his nose.

Sandshrew continued to get beat up by tackle, further frustrating Lara. "Come on, Spike! Snap out of it and use dig." She cried but Sandshrew was still confused and couldn't hear his trainer. And so the assault from Magnemite continued.

"This battle is mine," Sheldon said with glee.

Sandshrew was getting continually struck by tackle as he was finally starting to come to it and was starting to hear his master's voice. At first he heard the name Lara had given him. Then he heard the command, dig. Sandshrew snapped out of it now and did as he was told and quickly dug into the ground, avoiding Magnemite's next tackle.

"What?" Sheldon cried out in surprise.

"Yes!" Lara said in relief. "Now Spike, hit Magnemite from underground."

"Magnemite, get out of the way!" Sheldon cried out but it was too late as Sandshrew came out of the ground and managed to land a direct hit.

"Now, hit Magnemite with fury swipe!" Lara ordered and Sandshrew raked Magnemite with his sharp claws, landing a devastating blow to its face. Magnemite hit the ground with a spiral eye.

"No. Magnemite," Sheldon whined.

"Alright. Victory!" Lara cheered.

Sheldon recalled Magnemite and addressed Lara. "Well, this is embarrassing. I thought I had this fight wrapped around my finger."

"Well, you gave me quite a challenge. I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of." Lara replied with sincerity.

"In any case," Sheldon said, going through his backpack and brought out a pair of rocks of some sort, "Here you go. Pick one."

Lara was looking confused. "What are those?" She asked.

"Fossil rocks. One is a Dome Fossil and the other is a Helix Fossil. You may pick one as a reward for wining this fight." Sheldon said.

"What? Come on. This was just a friendly fight. You don't have to give me anything for wining." Lara said, holding her hands up.

"Yes I do. Honor dictates me to offer you a reward for beating me." Sheldon said overdramatically. "So make your choice. I will not accept you declining this offer."

Lara sighed and gave up. She looked at the rocks, which were different in appearance. She decided to just pick one of them. "Are you really sure about this? You found these through your own hard work."

"Absolutely. Besides, I have found a great amount of fossils and other kinds of rocks while excavating in these tunnels. Losing one isn't going to be much of a bother to me." Sheldon said. "I wanna add that you can revive whichever Pokémon that fossil is if you take it to the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island, you can actually have it revived."

Lara's eyes nearly popped from its socket. "You're kidding?" She asked in astonishment.

"Nope. And you'll see I'm telling the truth once you get to the island." Sheldon replied.

"That is so freakin awesome!" Lara cried out in excitement. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon this is."

"Well, that you won't find out until you go the Cinnabar Island." Sheldon replied.

"She won't ever find out cause we'll be taking that fossil along with everything else," A female voice said and they both turned to the entrance and saw a man and a woman standing there. The woman was a blonde worn in pigtails, has purple eyes and wears a pair of triangular earrings and the man has short green hair and brown red eyes. They both were dressed in black, having the Team Rocket logo on their chest areas.

"Aw, shit." Sheldon groaned.

"Sheldon, you know these clowns?" Lara asked.

Suddenly the duo started monologue. "Prepare for trouble," The woman said.

"And make it double," The man said.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in our nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

Lara was looking at the duo like they were stupid and turned to ask Sheldon. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Beats me. They did this the first time they attacked me." Sheldon replied.

The duo stumbled over in annoyance at their motto being interrupted. "Hey! Where do you get off, interrupting us during our motto?!" The woman spat.

"Seems like a waste of time. Not mention it sounded pretty stupid." Lara replied.

"Why you little shit. I oughta …!" The man ranted in anger but was once again interrupted by Lara when she turned her attention back to Sheldon.

"So who are these morons?" She asked.

"They're part of a criminal organization called Team Rocket. The blonde is named Cassidy and I think the guy over there is named Ben." Sheldon replied.

The green haired man was looking even more insulted and furiously shouted. "My name is Butch! BUTCH! Why do people always get my name wrong?!"

Ignoring him, Sheldon went on. "These two attacked me a few days ago. They stole every fossil I had dug up."

"What?" Lara asked and looked at the duo. "I thought I recognized that logo on your shirts. Drake and Dominic had the same."

That statement seemed to surprise the two Team Rocket members. "You've met Drake and Dominic?" Cassidy asked and Lara nodded. "If you did you're extremely lucky to be alive. Those two never leave any survivors."

"Putting that aside, you two are a bunch of bastards for picking on a helpless nerd and stealing his fossils he worked really hard to excavate." Lara said with a glare.

"Hey," Sheldon retorted at the helpless nerd part.

"Cry me a river, bitch." Cassidy spat. "All those fossils he dug up earned us a lot of money. And now we're gonna make another good profit of off his work. So either get out of our way or you're going to wish Drake and Dominic had killed you." She warned.

"Just try and move me!" Lara dared.

"Very well," Cassidy said and threw her Pokeball. "Houndour, get that bitch!" She cried out, unleashing her Pokémon of choice.

"You to, Hitmontop." Butch cried, unleashing his Pokémon.

"Let's see here," Lara said, holding her Pokedex towards the two Pokémons.

 _Houndour, the dark Pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._

The Pokedex then switched over to the Hitmontop.

 _Hitmontop, the handstand Pokémon. Hitmontop spins on its head at high speed, all the while delivering kicks. This technique is a remarkable mix of both offense and defense at the same time. The Pokémon travels faster spinning than it does walking._

"Alright Spike, ready for another fight." Lara asked her Sandshrew after putting away her Pokedex and Sandshrew stood in front of her, ready to battle.

"I'll help," Sheldon said and unleashed his other Pokémon. "Let's go, Voltorb."

"A Voltorb, huh?" Lara said and brought out her Pokedex again.

 _Voltorb, the ball Pokémon. Voltorb is extremely sensitive—it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Pokeball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy._

"That would explain its simple design," Lara said and put her Pokedex away. She turned to Sheldon and said. "I'll take Hitmontop, you take Houndour."

"Fine by me," Sheldon replied.

"Are we done talking? Then let's get this party started. Houndour, use flamethrower!" Cassidy cried out and Houndour spat fire from its mouth.

"Voltorb, counter with discharge!" Sheldon said and Voltorb sent a flare of electricity towards the flamethrower, hitting it with equal force.

"Alright, Hitmontop, use rolling kick!" Butch ordered and Hitmontop turned to stand on its head and started spinning around with its legs extended, going after Sandshrew at high speed.

"Spike, use dig." Lara said and Sandshrew went underground before Hitmontop could strike.

"Shit! Hitmontop, be on alert." Butch said.

"Too late! Now, Spike, attack Hitmontop!" Lara cried out and Sandshrew came out of the ground, striking Hitmontop while it was still spinning. "Good, now use sand attack." Lara said and Sandshrew hurled sand at Hitmontop's face.

"Fuck sake," Butch hissed as Hitmontop was now blind from having sand in its face.

Cassidy gave her Houndour her next order. "Houndour, use smog." She said and Houndour spat a black smoke from its mouth, covering Voltorb in smoke. "Now, use bite!" Cassidy said and Houndour jumped into the smoke and bit Voltorb. As the smoke cleared, Houndour was seen, biting Voltorb.

"That was a big mistake," Sheldon said. "Voltorb, use self destruct!" He cried out and suddenly, Voltorb started glowing.

"Crap," Cassidy hissed as she realized too soon her mistake. Suddenly, Voltorb exploded and Houndour was hit with a devastating blow. Houndour hit the ground, losing consciousness and Voltorb was also knocked out.

"Downside with self destruct, it knocks yourself out." Sheldon said.

Bitch was also having some difficulty with his opponent. "Don't give up, Hitmontop. Continue to use rolling kick so that Hitmontop can't attack you." He said and Hitmontop started spinning on its head again.

"That won't work, you idiot. Spike, use magnitude." Lara ordered and Sandshrew leaped into the air and struck the ground, resulting in the ground starting to shake. Everyone in the cave was affected by it as the whole cave was shaking.

"Lara, that's a bad choice for a move inside this cave! There are many caverns that could cause a cave in if damaged!" Sheldon shouted, staggering.

"My bad!" Lara apologized.

Suddenly, there cracks forming on the ground, underneath Cassidy and Butch and their Pokémons. The ground suddenly opened up underneath them and they fell in. once it stopped shaking, Lara and Sheldon went over to the hole, and Sheldon brought out a flash light to get a better view down there. They spotted the duo, on the ground beneath, having landed without too much damage.

"I'll make you pay for this, bitch. Just wait until I get out of here." Cassidy spat and retracted her Pokémon. "Come on Butch."

"Coming," Butch said after calling back Hitmontop and followed Cassidy into the caverns.

Lara turned to Sheldon and said, "We should probably get out of here before they come back."

"Agreed," Sheldon said.

The two had exited the cave and Sheldon had stuffed his belongings in a large backpack and was sitting on a bike with Lara next to him. "So you're on your way to Cerulean City? That's too bad. I'm off to Vermilion City. We could've hiked."

"No worries. Maybe we'll see each other again someday. You take care. And thanks again for the fossil." Lara said with a grin, extending her hand.

Sheldon happily accepted the hand and shakes it. "Goodbye, Lara. And best of luck to you on your Pokémon journey." He said and left on his bike.

* * *

It was nearing nighttime, as Lara was coming down the mountain. "Well, I don't think I'll be sleeping in a Pokémon Center tonight either." She said as she reached the root of the mountain. She walked into a small wooden area and decided it would make a good spot to camp. Then she saw something nearby. "Sweet," She said at the sight of a pond.

Soon, Lara had changed into her bikini, again, and brought out Charmander.

"Hey, Terry. Could you use flamethrower to heat up that pond?" She asked and Terry complied, shooting fire into the pond. After a few moments, Lara dipped her hand into the pond. "Perfect," She said and withdrew her Pokémon.

Lara slunk into the make shift hot spring and lets out a sigh of relief. "Ah. That hit the spot." She said with her eyes closed and rested her head against a rock. After a few minutes of resting, Lara heard some rustling in the bushes. She jumped up and stood up so the water stopped at her thighs. She carefully watched the bushes for any sign of an attacker. Suddenly, a Pokémon jumped out of the bushes. It was a four legged creature with a graceful appearance, with white fur and blue face.

"Wow! It's an Absol." Lara said in amazement. She turned around to grab her Pokedex among her belongings. She aimed the Pokedex on Absol.

 _Absol, the disaster Pokémon. Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains._

"A Pokémon that can foretell disasters? That will make a nice addition to my team." Lara said and turned to pick a Pokémon for her to use against it. But all of a sudden, Absol turned and ran. "What the…? Hey, come back here!" She cried out as she got out of the water, grabbed her jacket, which contained her Pokeballs, and started chasing the Absol.

Lara ran quickly even though she was barefooted. "Come back! I wanna catch you!" She cried as she tried to keep up with the much faster Pokémon. Lara knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with it and thought she was gonna lose it. But then, all of a sudden, the Absol turned and bounced at Lara. "Wow! Wait! I'm sorry!" She cried out, tripping backward as she tried to turn and run but ended up falling to the ground. Suddenly the Absol was on top of her and started licking her all of.

Not far from there, another scientist was walking through the forest. "Aw, man. It's already dark and I've lost my way. I gotta find my way back to camp. Or else I'll have to sleep under a tree again." That's when he heard Lara's scream. "What the…?" He said as he rushed to where the scream was coming from. What he saw next made him blush and his nose to bleed as an Absol was on top of a sexy girl, licking her all over.

"Bwahahaha! N-n-nohoho! Stahahap that!" Lara cried out as she was getting mercilessly tickled by her attacked from all the licking. The Absol licked her shoulder, her armpit, her breasts, her belly to her naval and Lara laughed against her will as she was unable to get away or get the Absol of her. Eventually, the Absol reached Lara's bottoms and then she panicked. "NO!" She spat loudly as Absol went between her legs and started licking her bikini covered crotch. "Aah!" She moaned and gasped as her most sensitive area was being violated by the Absol's tongue. She tried pushing it away but she found herself unable to as the Absol was too strong. She let out more moans and gasps as the Absol wouldn't stop licking that area. Eventually, Lara pulled her left leg back and kicked the Absol in the face, forcing it back. Lara panted as she sat up, holding her hot crotch. She raised her right hand and saw her fingers covered in white substance. "Well … this wasn't exactly how I imagined my first climax."

The scientist had hidden behind a tree, holding his bleeding nose. 'Well … that I didn't expect see in a lifetime.' He thought.

"Are you gonna come out of there anytime soon, you fucking peeping tom?" Lara spat at the scientist's direction, causing the frail looking man to jump in surprise.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, rounding the tree.

"You breathe so heavily a blind person could spot you a mile away," Lara replied.

The scientist looked down in embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to watch. I was just passing by, looking for my camp."

"Well," Lara said, standing to her feet, "now you've got something to jerk of to tonight." She joked. She looked behind her and realized the Absol was still there and it was growling at her in defense. "What're you mad about? You sexually assaulted me. I was defending myself."

"It's a Pokémon. It doesn't know better." The scientist said as he walked up to her. "But this is an unusual behavior from this fellah. I've been doing research around this mountain and I've seen this same Absol a lot of times. It has never assaulted people before."

"Guess I'm a special case," Lara said with a deadpan. "Can't a girl take a night bath without being sexually assaulted by some perverted Pokémon?"

"Wait … you took a bath? Was it perhaps in the pond near here?" The scientist asked and Lara nodded in response. "I think I know why this guy bounced you. Let's head back to that pond." Moments later, the two were back at the pond and the scientist dipped his hand into it. "Hm? That's odd. The water's warm." He said

"Yeah, I used my Charmander to heat up the pond. I like hot baths." Lara explained.

"Okay," The scientist said, and brought up a rock from the bottom of the pond. "This is the reason I think Absol licked you."

"A piece of rock?" Lara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just any piece of rock. This is a moon shard. The pond is filled with it." The scientist replied. "Go ahead. Try drinking the water. I think you'll be surprised."

Lara was looking skeptic but did as told. She hunched down, dipped her hands into the water, brought a decent amount to her mouth, drank the content and her eyes widen. "What the hell? This water is delicious. It doesn't even taste like water."

"Exactly. I don't know why, but apparently moon shards can give water a sweet and delicious taste. This pond is popular for many Pokémons that live around this mountain." The scientist explained.

"Are you sure? Because there doesn't seem to be a lot of Pokémons around here." Lara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's because of the Pokémon poachers that have been terrorizing the mountain for a while now." The scientist explained. "The police have been searching for them for weeks but they always manage to slip away. And now with the discovery of the massacred people at the Team Magmar base not far from here the cops will be too busy investigating that than to hunt those poachers down."

"Figures," Lara said, crossing her arms. "Wait, those poachers wouldn't happen to be an ugly woman with blond hair named Cassidy and a green haired guy named … Bull was it?"

"Sounds like them. But I think the guy's name was Bob." The scientist said.

"My name is BUTCH!" The both heard someone cry out from the bushes. They turned and looked at the bushes and spotted Butch having jumped out of the bushes, followed by Cassidy.

"You idiot! We were suppose to ambush them." Cassidy scolded, after hitting Butch in the head.

"You two!" Lara spat.

"So you have encountered them before?" The scientist asked.

"Yeah. I just recently prevented them from stealing some fossils. Guess they're back to get their asses kicked for the second time." Lara said.

"Oh, but this time will be different, little girl." Cassidy said. "You're gonna pay for getting in our way." She said and brought out her Pokeball. "Butch, let's give these losers a pounding." She said and tossed her Pokeball. "Sableye, let's go!"

In a flash of light, a Pokémon Lara was unfamiliar with appeared. "Sableye," It cried out.

"What is that?" Lara asked as she brought out her Pokedex.

" _Sableye, the darkness Pokémon. This Pokémon is feared. When its gemstone eyes begin to glow with a sinister shine, it's believed that Sableye will steal people's spirits away."_

"That's pretty nasty," Lara commented. "According to the Pokedex this Pokémon is a dark and ghost type. That's a bad combo. And I don't have any Pokémons that is a good matchup against it."

"Well ain't that a bitch?" Cassidy said with a smirk. She then turned to her partner and asked, "Butch, why haven't you unleashed your Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Butch asked, not taking his eyes from Lara. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He said with a distracting look on his face.

"Butch, the fuck's wrong with you?" Cassidy asked in annoyance.

Lara however was pretty sure what was distracting him. She smirked as plan formed in her mind. She stood to the side, sticking her butt out and placed her hand over her head in a seductive pose. "It's so hot tonight. Summer evenings are sure brutal." She said in a cute tone and used her free hand and pulls her bikini top, nearly exposing her boob nipple and Butch's face become red as a tomato and his head shot back as blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the ground.

"Butch!" Cassidy cried out as her partner was lying on the ground with a goofy grin on his face and spirals in his eyes. "Useless fuck."

"Worked like a charm," Lara said with a grin. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked the scientist but found he was not there. She looked down to see he was in the same state as Butch. She shakes her head and said, "Boys will be boys."

"It doesn't matter. I'll still beat you!" Cassidy declared.

"We'll see," Lara said, reaching for one of her Pokeballs only to be reminded that she wasn't wearing her belt and her Pokeballs was with her backpack, ten feet from her. "Well, shit." Lara groaned and Cassidy smirked, knowing Lara was without her Pokémons. The young trainer made a jump towards her Pokeballs but Cassidy quickly reacted.

"Sableye, use shadow ball!" The female Team Rocket member said and her Pokémon fired blob of dark energy at Lara, missing her by her feet.

"Kya!" Lara cried out, falling on her butt from nearly getting hit.

"My, what a cute cry you have." Cassidy teased. Lara looked at Cassidy with a glare, still on the ground. "Sableye, strip this bitch naked. We're gonna have some fun with her." She said with a sadistic smirk.

Sableye leaped to attack Lara who prepared for the worst until suddenly the Absol showed up and tackled Sableye sending it away from Lara. The trainer and Cassidy were both visibly surprised as Absol stood protectively in front of Lara.

"Dude, you saved me." Lara said with her eyes wide.

"This is shaping out better than I thought it would. Absol's are worth a lot of money in the black market." Cassidy said with a grin. "Sableye, use shadow ball on Absol." She ordered and Sableye fired the same attack from before. However the Absol jumped out of the way, avoiding the shadow ball easily. It came at Sableye with impressive speed as its claws started glowing and slashed at it with great force.

"What was that?" Lara asked, bringing out her Pokedex, as she could tell that was no ordinary slash.

" _Night Slash, a move that lands critical hits on the opponent. Absol learns this move once it reaches level 29."_

"What?!" Lara cried out in surprise.

"What an annoying runt," Cassidy growled. "Sableye, use fury swipes!" She orders her Pokémon and it goes in for attack but Absol attacked Sableye at a blinding speed, hitting Sableye head on, sending it flying and struck Cassidy, sending both her and her Pokémon flying through the forest. "Aw, come on!" She cried out in annoyance.

"What move was that?" Lara asked the Pokedex.

" _Quick attack, a tackle move which sends the opponent flying at a blinding speed. This attack always strikes first."_

"Wow. I can't believe a wild Pokémon could become this powerful." Lara said, smiling with amazement.

"Oh, I feel dizzy." Butch said as he was coming to it. "What happened?" He wondered as he rose to his feet. His vision was blurry so he blinked a few times to readjust it until he could see … the Absol right in front of him glaring at him with the scariest expression he had ever seen. "AH!" Butch cried out like a girl and jumped to his feet and started running.

"Man, compared to that psycho, Drake, those two are nothing." Lara said, getting back on her feet. "Thanks for the help. You're really-KYA!" Lara cried out as Absol once again bounced her, this time pinning her down so she was lying on her belly and Absol started licking her back as she was still tasting like the water in the pond. "AHAHAHAHA! N-nohohoho. G-get ohohahaf!" She cried out in between laughter.

"What happened?" The scientist asked as he was also coming to it, only to find Lara once again being licked by Absol. The Absol moved his licking further down Lara's back to her bikini covered ass. Absol found the bottoms to be annoying and so bit the fabric and started pulling, giving Lara a tight wedgie while it had its paw pressed against her back. Lara cried out comically in pain and was blushing in embarrassment as she was receiving a hardcore wedgie. The Absol pulled until the bottoms ripped off, exposing Lara's butt. It spit out the now destroyed bikini bottom and went on to lick Lara's butt and the scientist passed out once again.

Lara didn't have the strength to continue laughing as Absol licked her exposed butt as she just lay on the side of her face, with wide eyes and pink cheeks. "Why me?" She asked as her buttocks were being tongue assaulted by the Absol.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Route 4**


	7. Route 4

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: On her way to Cerulean City, Lara finds a Pokémon Center on her way through Route 4. Meanwhile, Drake and Dominic goes to the Cerulean Cave and tries to take on a Pokémon familiar to their boss and will quickly regret it.**

 **Lara's Pokémon**

 **On hand**

 **Charmander (Terry)  
Magikarp (Blaster)  
Weedle (Sting)  
Breloom (Chi-Chi)  
Sandshrew (Spike)  
Pikachu (Ray)**

 **At Professor Oak's lab**

 **None**

* * *

Chapter 6: Route 4

* * *

The next day, Lara had left Mt. Moon and was walking down Route 4, rather awkwardly. "Ah, man. My cunt and ass crack still hurts from that atomic wedgie that Absol gave me. I had no idea Pokémons could be such freaks." She said, rubbing her sore bottoms. After walking for a few more minutes, she came upon a sign in the road. Lara read, "One kilometer to the Pokémon Center. Sweet," She said with a smile. "I had no idea there was a Pokémon Center in Route 4. I can refill my supplies sooner than I thought." She said and happily skipped down the road.

About twenty minutes later, Lara came into view of the Pokémon Center. She enters and finds Nurse Joy at the counter. "Hey nurse. Can you please take care of my Pokémons? Also, I would like some food and a place to spend the night."

"Sure. We'll take good care of your Pokémons and we have plenty of room and food for your needs." Nurse Joy said with a sweet tone.

"Thanks nurse," Lara said with a grin as the nurse toke her Pokeballs to the back. "She looked kind of familiar," Lara comments but shrugs it off.

Lara left the counter and went to the cafeteria. As she entered the canteen, she bumped into someone really big.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Lara apologized but the giant of a woman turned to glare at her.

"You watch where you're going, bitch." Juniper warned rudely.

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again." Lara assured and tried to walk past behemoth but Juniper grabbed Lara by the back of her shirt and held her up so she was at her level, making Lara's feet leave the ground.

"You better watch it. I'm not someone you wanna make angry." Juniper warned with a grin.

"I'll be careful. Please put me down." Lara said, nervously.

"You'll be dead," Juniper hissed. But then, she was hit in the head, making her drop Lara and holds her head in pain. "Ouch!" She cried out.

"Juniper, stop picking fights with random people, you behemoth." Muramasa said with his arms crossed, having hit Juniper with his seethed sword. He looked at Lara and said. "I must apologize for my associate's barbaric behavior. She was raised by monkey Pokémons."

"Th-that's okay," Lara said.

"Muramasa, you want me to smash you?" Juniper spat, rubbing her sore head.

"Do try if you can," Muramasa dared but before anything could happen, Nurse Joy showed up.

"Enough," She said sternly. "If you two start a fight I will have to ask you to leave."

"We weren't about to fight, Nurse Joy. On behalf of my associate, I apologize for disturbing the peace." Muramasa said and grabbed Juniper by her shirt and started dragging her away.

"That has got to be the biggest woman I have ever seen," Lara commented once Juniper was out of ear shot.

"You need to be more careful," Nurse Joy told Lara.

"But … but I didn't start anything. I only bumped into her by accident." Lara replied.

"Well, do avoid them from now on." Nurse Joy suggested and walked away.

* * *

Muramasa and Juniper sat at a table, where Muramasa glared at the large woman.

"What?" Juniper asked.

"We're trying to keep a low profile. Remember that we're wanted in the Hoenn region. Try not to draw so much attention." Muramasa scolded.

"Hey, that little bitch bumped into me. I was just teaching her some manners." Juniper said in a laidback way, picking her ear.

"Whatever the case, you need to be more subtle. You've always been reckless." Muramasa kept on scolding.

"Like how you recklessly attacked Drake back in Pewter?" Juniper pointed.

Muramasa tightened his hold on his sword so hard it drew blood from his palm. He was looking so furious now that even Juniper was beginning to look frightened. "Don't bring up that name unless it's involves his whereabouts. He took everything from me. You will do well to not use that name lightly around me." He warned.

"Okay," Juniper said with her hands raise as she was moving away from her seat. "I'll go see if our order is finished." She said and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mt. Moon, two familiar faces were at the entrance of a cave. The Cerulean Cave.

"If that Pokémon resides in Mt. Moon, this would be a good place to start looking." Drake said as he went to the cave.

"This cave become quite desolated after Team Rocket cleared it of Pokémons years ago," Dominic said as she followed Drake. "What exactly are we looking for, my love?"

"Do you remember that Dr. Fuji?" Drake asked.

"That guy who experimented on cloning? Yeah. I heard he died in an accident which caused an explosion, destroying his entire lab." Dominic replied.

"That wasn't an accident. It was just a cover up to hide the real truth." Drake said. "Fuji had succeeded in creating a perfect clone. From the legendary Pokémon Mew. It was called Mewtwo."

"That's a bit of an unimaginative name," Dominic said with her arms crossed.

Ignoring Dominic's comment, Drake went on. "Although the experiment was successful, the creature went rampant and killed everyone in the lab when it blew the facility up. Giovanni however was able to convince it to serve him for some time. I was privileged to see it in action on many occasions. I had never seen a Pokémon do the things it did. It was Giovanni's greatest asset. But Giovanni was stupid. He taunted that thing. Calling it a tool to be used by humans. He should know better than to mock those with the power to destroy everything in sight. Because of that, he lost control over Mewtwo and it nearly killed him. I can't fucking believe that you were able to spot it when everyone of Giovanni's elites couldn't."

"It must simply mean you are destined to find it and bring it back to Giovanni." Dominic said.

"Bring it back? Don't be a fool." Drake said, harshly. "If I catch that thing I will use it to overthrow Giovanni and to achieve my plans."

"Oh, of course. And I will do my best to help you achieve that goal." Dominic said with her hands on her cheeks and waving her hips.

"Stop doing that. It's creeping me out." Drake told Dominic.

"Get out," A voice suddenly echoed in the cave. Drake and Dominic held their guards up.

"Who's there?" Dominic spat.

"Be silent," Drake spat.

"Get out!" The voice said once again.

"I think not," Drake said and unleashed his strongest Pokémon. "Charizard, battle position." He said after Charizard was released from his Pokeball. "Show yourself coward!"

"Suit yourself," The voice said and suddenly there was an explosion behind a boulder. When the smoke cleared, a Pokémon that matched Dominic's description appeared.

"That's it! That's the Pokémon I saw!" Dominic confirmed.

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't forget what that creature looked like even if I tried." Drake replied.

"That logo on your shirt. You are from Team Rocket." They heard a voice coming from Mewtwo.

"Is it talking?" Dominic asked.

"It uses its psychic powers to communicate with humans," Drake replied.

"Tell Giovanni that if he wants me back, that coward will have to come here and face me himself." Mewtwo hissed, giving the two a vicious glare.

"He did not send us. He doesn't know we're here." Drake said.

"So only you two know about my presence here?" Mewtwo asked. "That's good. I'll be able to continue keeping my current home a secret after I'm done with you."

"This stinking shit hole of a cave will not be your home for much longer," Drake spat. "Charizard, use flamethrower!" He ordered and his giant Charizard spat fire. Mewtwo didn't even try to move as his eyes started glowing and the flames dissolved before it could make contact. "What the…?" Drake said in surprise.

"You have a strong Charizard. Far stronger than the one I once had. But compared to me it's next to nothing." Mewtwo mocked.

"We'll see about that! Charizard, use focus punch!" Drake ordered and Charizard went in head on with its fist raised high.

However, as Charizard delivered the punch, Mewtwo had raised his odd looking hand and blocked Charizard's attack with no effort, shocking both Charizard and Drake. "Not so impressive, after all." Mewtwo said and his eyes glowed again and Charizard was engulfed in energy and was levitated from the ground and pushed back. Drake and Dominic jumped out of the way as Charizard came towards them. It flew right through several rock pillars all the way to the cane exit and continued flying.

Dominic looked at Mewtwo with wide eyes as she was amazed at Mewtwo's powers. "I have never seen Drake's Charizard beaten." She said. "Now what?"

"Retreat!" Drake cried out.

"We're pulling back?" Dominic asked.

"You idiot! What do you think we can do against something that just sent my strongest Pokémon flying? Now run!" Drake ordered and the two started running.

Mewtwo however suddenly appeared in front of them, having used teleportation. Mewtwo grabbed Drake by the throat and held him up, chocking him.

"Let him go, freak!" Dominic spat as she was about to unleash her Pokémon but was suddenly petrified by Mewtwo's psychic powers. "What the…?" Dominic wondered. She was lifted up from the ground and tossed away and struck the rock wall, knocking her out.

Drake was gasping for air as he was being held up from his feet. He held onto Mewtwo's arm and reached for his knife for him to become petrified as well. "You should not have come here," Mewtwo said as he used his psychic powers to move Drake's arm on its own. He forced Drake to move his knife to his face and press it against his forehead. Drake screamed in pain as Mewtwo force him to cut himself, from the forehead down past his eye to his cheek, leaving a nasty gash that gushed out blood.

"Even though you and your partner won't remember this event, I still wanted to leave a warning on your face." Mewtwo said and his eyes started glowing white and the last thing Drake saw before passing out was a bright flash of light.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Lara had gone outside where a few other trainers were with their Pokémons. Lara decided to do the same and lets out her Pokémons. But before she could do that, someone called out to her.

"Excuse me, miss." A dishonest looking guy with a mustache said. "Come over here for a minute." Lara hesitantly walked over to the stand the guy was at. "May I tempt you with this rare Magikarp?" He said, pointing at the fish tank next to him, containing a small Magikarp.

"Well, uh…" Lara was about to tell the salesman that she already have a Magikarp but she was interrupted.

"Magikarp here is, believe it or not, a goldmine. Did you know that a Magikarp can lay up to 1000 eggs? Each Magikarp is born pregnant. That's one million more Magikarp's. And here's where the best part is. You can sell each Magikarp for a 1000 Pokédollars. That's one billion Pokédollars. Sounds tempting, yes?" The salesman asked with a glint in his eyes.

Lara sighed before giving her answer. "First of, how stupid do you think I am? If everything you said is true, why haven't you made a fortune yourself from your own Magikarp?" She asked and the salesman looked caught off guard. "What kind of mental retard would fall for such an obvious scam? You'd have to be a total moron to fall for a trick like that. And you have to be a complete desperate motherfucker for using such an obvious trick." Lara mocked.

The salesman frowned and retorted, "Oh, what do you know about anything, bitch?!"

"You again?" Nurse Joy spat, having gone outside. The salesman looked frightened and quickly gathered up his stuff and started running. "I've told you before not to come back here. Now scram!" Nurse Joy spat, watching the salesman run. Nurse Joy turned to look at Lara and said. "You should be more careful when dealing with people who are selling Pokémons for a quick buck."

"Don't worry. I didn't let him fool me. I'm not stupid enough to fall for a trick like that." Lara assured Nurse Joy, who nodded in approval.

"Good," The nurse said. "By the way, is that your Absol over there? It's been following you around for a while, I've noticed."

"Huh?" Lara said in confusion and turned to look at where Nurse Joy were looking at and saw to her everlasting horror the same Absol who had molested her a few day prior by the bushes. "Aw come on! It followed me?!" Lara cried out.

"So I take it you know each other?" Nurse Joy asked.

"All too well for my liking I'm afraid," Lara replied and brings out a Pokeball. "If you won't leave me alone I'll teach you a lesson." She told the Absol, who only tilted its head in confusion. "Dark types are weak against fighting types. Mankey, it's your show." She said and unleashed her second fighting type Pokémon. But before Lara could give her first command, the Mankey bounced her and started groping her. "AAAH! Mankey, what are you doing!" She cried out.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said with a blush.

Mankey nuzzled Lara's large breasts before swiftly moving to her butt, nuzzling his face between her butt cracks. Lara comically screams as she being molested by the perverted Pokémon. Mankey moved up Lara's back and began groping her boobs from behind. Finally Lara had enough.

"That's it!" She cried out and jumps backwards, hitting the ground with her back, with Mankey still on it. Lara rolled of the Mankey, who had spirals on its eyes. "Return, you little freak." She said and a red light hit Mankey and it turned red and was returned to its Pokeball. "That's it. I've had it. I am not keeping a Pokémon like this. I'm gonna switch it with some-AH!" Lara cried out as she was suddenly surprised attacked by Absol who had found his opening. Absol started licking the bare part of Lara's back. She laughed against her will.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said once again, with another blush. The Absol turned Lara around and started licking her crotch area. "Oh my!" Nurse Joy cried out loudly.

"Get away from me you disgusting creature!" Lara shouted and punched Absol across the face, sending it flying into the sky. Lara panted. She was red with embarrassment and anger. "Why are all the perverted Pokémons suddenly drawn to me?" She asked.

"You're not the only one," Nurse Joy told Lara with a look of embarrassment. "Many Pokémons are perverted and will go after young girls such as yourself. You have no idea what I have to deal with on a daily basis."

"That's not exactly comforting," Lara said in a deadpan.

* * *

Lara went back inside the Pokémon Center and began asking different trainers. "Excuse me, would you like to trade my Mankey?" She asked but each one she asked was not interested. Lara hung her head in sorrow. "Don't tell me I have to put up with this little freak." She whined, crying anime tears.

"Excuse me," A man behind Lara said. Lara turned around and saw a tall, overweight man, towering over her. The man was fat and hairy and had greasy skin. "I heard you were looking for someone to trade you Mankey with." The man asked and then held up his Pokeball. "I have a Pikachu we could trade."

"A Pikachu?" Lara said as he eyes widen before a smile formed across her face. "This is perfect. An electric type would be just what I'd need for my battle in the Cerulean Gym."

"That's good to hear. Then let's do this." The man said with a smile.

The two went over to the Pokémon Center's trade machine. The two placed their respective Pokeballs in the machine, activated it, a few short seconds of beeping and buttons glowing, the trade was done.

"There," The man said, taking his new Mankey in his hands. "Trade is done."

"Alright," Lara said, after taking her new Pikachu in her hands. "With an electric type on my team, that Cerulean gym badge is as good as mine." She said triumphantly before whispering. "And as a bonus I don't have to deal with that perverted Mankey anymore."

"What was that?" The man she had made the trade with asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lara said, laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of her and quickly left.

"What a strange girl," The man said before going the opposite direction.

* * *

Lara went outside and decided to have a look at her new Pokémon. She opened the ball and revealed a healthy looking Pikachu.

"Pikachu," The yellow electric type said.

"Hello there little fellah. Nice to meet you." Lara greeted her new Pokémon. Pikachu looked up at Lara with confusion as it had never seen her before. Lara hunched down to Pikachu's level and said, "My name is Lara. I'm your new trainer. Nice to meet you." She said and patted Pikachu's head, which the little Pokémon was hesitant at first to receive but after Lara started patting the head it calmed down and happily allowed its new trainer to pet it. "I think I'll call you … Ray. How do you like that name?" Lara asked.

"Pika," Pikachu said with a smile, tilting its head.

"You like it? Good. Ray it is then." Lara said and rose to her feet. "Time to introduce you to the rest of the team." She said and brought out her Pokeballs and tossed them. "Come on out gang." She cried out and unleashed her entire collection of Pokémons, Charmander, Sandshrew, Weedle, Breloom and Magikarp.

"Everyone," Lara said, catching their attention. "I'd like you to meet Ray," She said, introducing Pikachu. "Do make Ray feel welcome into the family." She said and let the Pokémons get to know each other.

Charmander was the first to approach Ray. The two greeted each other respectfully and with kindness. It didn't take long for the others to get friendly with Ray. Even Magikarp, despite all he did was jumping up and down, got along with their new friend.

"I'm glad to see you're all getting along. Now let's see." Lara said as she brought out her Pokedex and aimed it at Pikachu.

" _Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while PIKACHU sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up."_

"Really?" Lara said, looking at Ray. "I'll be sure not to sleep next to you if that is the case." She said and put the Pokedex away. "Alright, listen up everybody." Lara said and all eyes were on her. "With Ray on our team we're guaranteed to win the Cerulean gym battle. Now, most gym battles are either one on one or three on three. So I'll need to choose a team for this fight. So … I'm sorry Terry and Spike but you guys would be no match for water types so you're gonna have to sit this one out."

Both Charmander and Sandshrew jumped and looked disappointed. They turned around and hung their head as the wind blew by.

"Aw, come on guys. Don't be like that. I promise you two will get your moment to shine eventually. Besides, you got that chance back in Pewter City, Terry." Lara said, trying to cheer them up. She then turned to the others and said. "They'll, uh, they'll be okay. Eventually." She said and walked over to Ray. "Now let me see here." She said as she once again hunched down to Ray's level.

"Pikachu?" The Pokémon said in confusion.

Lara was looking at Ray's crotch area and said, "You're a dude. Neat." She said and stood up again. "It's a good thing Ray works for both boys and girls. Now, let's put you to the test, Ray." Lara said and looked around. She spotted a girl with light blue hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was wearing a uniform of some kind with shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. Lara said, "Excuse me." Catching the girl's attention and she pointed at herself, wondering if Lara had meant her. "Yeah, you. are you a trainer?" Lara asked.

"That I am," The girl replied.

"Sweet," Lara said with satisfaction. "Wanna battle?" She asked.

The girl smirked and replied, "Sure. Sounds like fun." She said and walked over to Lara. "My name is Hope. And you?"

"Lara. Pleasure to meet you, Hope." Lara replied. "Let's make this a one on one battle. I just got this Pikachu," Lara said, gesturing to Ray. "… and he could use a good fight so I can see what he's made of."

"Got it," Hope said, bringing out a Pokeball. "I know just the right Pokémon for the job." She said and tossed the ball into the air. "Show time, Flaaffy," She said, unleashing her Pokémon. The Flaaffy appeared before Lara, saying its name.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked and brought out her Pokedex.

" _Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon._ _Flaaffy's wool quality changes so that it can generate a high amount of static electricity with a small amount of wool. The bare and slick parts of its hide are shielded against electricity._

"So that's a Flaaffy? And it's an electric type. That'll even things out." Lara said with a confident grin. She turned to her Pikachu and commanded. "Ray, let's get down to business." She said and said Pokémon did as he was told.

"You say you just got that Pikachu? Watch out. I've had my Flaaffy for a long time now. And we're quit the team." Hope warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. Now let's get this party started." Lara said. "My only disadvantage is that I don't know what moves this Pikachu can use."

"Oh, so you don't know?" Hope asked. "You can use your Pokedex to see what moves a Pokémon can use."

"Really?" Lara said, eyes wide. She then brought out her Pokedex. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"You just aim the Pokedex at your Pokémon and hit the scan button and presto," Hope replied.

Lara did as she was told and the Pokedex started speaking.

" _This Pikachu can use Thunder Shock and Quick Attack."_

"This will come in very handy," Lara said with a smile. She then turned to Hope Flaaffy and aimed the Pokedex at it.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked.

" _This Flaaffy can use Tackle, Thunder Wave and Electro Ball."_

"Good to know," Lara said with a grin as she put away the Pokedex. "Thanks for telling me this. This will put me in an advantage for future battles."

"Don't get cocky. You may know my Pokémon's moves but you still need to stop them." Hope warned. "Now, Flaaffy, use Thunder Wave." She ordered, getting the battle started.

"Ray, counter it with Thunder Shock." Lara ordered.

The two electric type Pokémons fired their attacks that collided with each other, canceling each other out.

"Flaaffy, use Tackle!" Hope ordered and Flaaffy went in for the attack.

"Ray, dodge it and then use quick attack." Lara ordered. Pikachu managed to leap out of the way and moved with blinding speed, landing a direct hit on Flaaffy. "This Pikachu is not half bad. It was a good trade." Lara commented.

"Flaaffy, use Electro Ball." Hope ordered and a ball of electricity formed at the top of Flaaffy's tail.

"Ray, dodge it." Lara ordered and Pikachu was able to narrowly dodge the attack.

"Flaaffy, keep shooting Pikachu with Electro Balls." Hope ordered.

"Ray, continue to dodge the attack." Lara ordered.

Flaaffy continued swinging its tail back and forth, sending a barrage of Electro Balls upon Pikachu, who managed to dodge them all.

'Ray is fast. Good. I'll be able to wear Flaaffy out if this keeps up.' Lara thought.

Not far from there, Juniper was seen walking out of the Pokémon Center, unaware of the battle. "Stupid Muramasa. Who does that faggot think he is?" She growled. Just then, she got hit by one of the Electro Balls. "AAAAH!" She cries out in pain after being electrocuted.

Both Lara and Hope saw this and their eyes widen in horror. "Holly shit! We're so sorry!" Lara cried out.

"Yeah, we didn't see you there." Hope said, frantically.

Juniper however wouldn't accept their apology. Not that she could hear them as she was blinded with rage by now. Her body was smocking from the electrocution but she was somehow still standing and glaring at the two girls, seeing literally red. She took hold of a small tree, causing the two girls to say "Huh?" out of confusion. Juniper then showed of inhuman strength as she ripped the tree of the ground and out from its foundation, with roots and everything. She turned to the girls with killer intent. "AAAH!" They both cried out in fear, along with their Pokémons.

* * *

Inside the Pokémon Center, Muramasa was at the desk, paying for their stay at the center.

"Thank you for staying here at our Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy kindly said.

"I should be thanking you for letting us sleep here." Muramasa politely said.

Just then however, both Lara and Hope and their Pokémons were seen running in through the lobby, followed by Juniper who smashed through the glass doors and continued hunting the two girls. "Come back here, you whores!" Juniper spat, chasing them. Muramasa didn't even bother turning around and just brought out a wallet again, while Nurse Joy watched in horror as Juniper turned her center into a war zone by throwing the tree around in an attempt to hit Lara and Hope, missing every time and destroying interiors instead.

Muramasa handed over a card to Nurse Joy and said, "Just put whatever damages that moron causes on my credit card." And Nurse Joy angrily yanked the check from him.

"What do you say we call the fight a draw and flee for our lives?" Lara suggested as she kept dodging the attacks from the craze woman.

"Agreed!" Hope cried out before the two went separate ways.

"I will get the two of you eventually!" Juniper spat.

* * *

A while later, Lara is seen walking through the forest, away from the Pokémon Center. "Man, my feet are killing me. That giant woman was crazy. She must've chased me for hours. I've never seen anything like her before and hopefully I won't have again." She said as she kept walking.

A few miles from there, the fat trainer Lara had traded Mankey with was seen taking a break in the middle of the forest. "Aw, man." He huffed, whipping the sweat of his forehead. "I really should start losing weight if I'm gonna make it as a trainer." He said. He then brought out a Pokeball. "Time to meet the Mankey I traded with before." He said and unleashed his new Pokémon. Immediately, acting on instinct since Mankey didn't know he had been traded yet, he jumps towards his trainer's chest, thinking he would feel the soft smooth valley of Lara's boobs. However, in place of Lara's large tities, he crashed into the sweaty and stinky bosom of a hairy greasy fat man, much to the Mankey's horror and confusion but to the delight of his new trainer.

"Aw, my new Mankey loves me so much already." The trainer said and accepted what he thought was Mankey hugging him by giving the Mankey a tight hug.

Mankey's screams could be heard all the way to where Lara was. "What the hell is that?" She wondered but only shrugged. "Meh, it's not important." She said and continued walking. A few minutes later, a city came into view. "Alright. That must be Celadon City. Watch out, Misty. Lara's in town." Lara said with her eyes flaring with confidence.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Cerulean City**


	8. Cerulean City

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: Lara arrives at Cerulean City, overflowing with confidence now that she has a Pikachu for her fight against Misty. But little does she know, our young hero will learn that having the advantage by type isn't always enough.**

 **Lara's Pokémon**

 **On hand**

 **Charmander (Terry)  
Magikarp (Blaster)  
Weedle (Sting)  
Breloom (Chi-Chi)  
Sandshrew (Spike)  
Pikachu (Ray)**

 **At Professor Oak's lab**

 **None**

* * *

 **Cerulean City**

Lara was just at the outskirt of the city Cerulean, battling another trainer with a Nidorino. Lara had picked Weedle for this fight.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack." The trainer, a young man with black spiky hair, said and the small Pokémon charged at Weedle with its horn first.

"Sting, dodge it and then use Poison Sting." Lara ordered.

Weedle did as he was told and successfully jumped out of the way, avoiding the attack and then leaped forward, hitting Nidorino with its stinger.

"Nidorino!" Its trainer cried out with concern.

"Now use String Shot," Lara ordered. Weedle shot string from its mouth and Nidorino was soon engulfed in a cocoon of string, making it impossible for it to move. "Hit it again with Poison Sting," Lara ordered and Weedle complied, hitting Nidorino head on. The Pokémon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nidorino, return." The trainer said, holding out his Pokeball and retracted his Pokémon.

"Alright, nicely done Sting!" Lara said, picking Weedle up and spun around in victory celebration. "You've gotten stronger. I'm proud."

"You've trained your Pokémon well, that's for sure." The other trainer said. "But you won't be able to beat Misty. That girl has more balls than most men."

"Good thing I'm not a man then." Lara retorted. "I think I can take her. After all, I've already beaten Brock of the Pewter gym. Besides, I have an electric type up my sleeve, so this will be a breeze." Lara said with an overconfident attitude.

"If you say so. But I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you." The other trainer said and walked away.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Lara said but then shrugged. "Meh. He probably lost to Misty. I guess that put me on the same level as her." She said and began walking towards the city.

A few minutes later, Lara stood before the doors of the gym and Lara commented on its appearance. "That's a weird design," She said, referring to the giant Dewgong. Lara went inside and walked through the lobby and said, "Hello? Anyone here? I'm here for a gym battle." There was no one at the reception so Lara decided to stay and wait. "Someone's bound to show up eventually." She said.

Suddenly she heard a noise. It sounded like weird footsteps. Rounded a corner came a starter Pokémon. A small, yellow duck Pokémon. "It's a Psyduck." Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

" _Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. The only time it can use its psychic power is when its sleeping brain cells happen to wake."_

"Sounds like a strange Pokémon." Lara said as she puts away her Pokedex and looks at Psyduck. "Wonder where its trainer's at." She said as she approached it. This caused the Pokémon to jump and run away screaming.

"Psyayaya!"

Lara looked at the Psyduck running away with a deadpan expression and said, "Wow, that Psyduck is even dumber than Donald Psyduck."

"Psyduck, be careful." A feminine voice said from where Psyduck had run of towards. Moments later, the woman whom the voice belonged to, rounded the corner, followed by the Psyduck along with a larger duck like Pokémon that looked smarter and was blue instead of yellow. The woman was a slender beauty with wide hips and average large tits. She had dark skin, green hair and was in an equally green bikini and wore sandals. "What has so scared, anyways?" The woman asked and then noticed Lara. "Oh, we have a visitor."

"Hi," Lara politely said. "Are you Misty?"

"Afraid not. I'm just an employer here at the gym. My name's Diana." The woman introduced herself. "Are you a challenger?" Diana asked.

"Yup. My name's Lara and I'm here to earn my second badge from the Cerulean Gym." Lara said with much pride and confidence. She then looked at the Pokémon next to Diana. "Is that your Golduck?" She asked as she brought out her Pokedex.

"Yup. This is my pride and joy." Diana replied, wrapping her arm around Golduck's shoulder.

Lara opened up the Pokedex and it scanned the Pokémon. _"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power."_

"That's a cool looking Pokémon." Lara commented, putting her Pokedex away. "So, where is Misty?"

"At the pool with her Pokémons. She loves to swim with them." Diana replied. "Come on. I'll take you to her."

* * *

 **Safari Zone**

Dominic groaned as she was waking up. She sat up, holding her head and looked around and saw she was in the middle of a field with tropical jungles around her. "Where am I?" She asked.

"It looks like the Safari Zone," Dominic looked to the right and saw her crush, Drake, standing above her. She gasped when she saw him.

"Drake … your face!" She said with her hands to her mouth.

She was in the right to be surprised. Drake's once handsome face was now half burnt on the left side, with most of his ear burnt off and his left eye was now yellow. The burn mark had also left a nasty opening on his cheek, showing his teeth.

"What about it?" Drake asked in annoyance.

"Someone has burnt half your face …" Dominic said after standing up and reached out to touch Drake's face but the latter grabbed Dominic's wrists and pulled them down.

"So? I've never cared about how I look. So this is the least of my worries. What I do wanna know is how the fuck we ended up in the middle of the fucking Safari Zone when last we were in Route 3." Drake growled.

"I … don't know. I don't remember anything." Dominic said, confused but then her confusion turned into anger. "Whatever the case may be, I will find whoever did that to you, my love, and then I will end that cock sucker in the most gruesome way possible."

"Good for you. Now come on! Let's get out of this stinking shit pile of a safari zone and return to looking for Terry's bitch daughter." Drake hissed and went to opposite direction away from Dominic.

"Drake…" Dominic said, teary eyed. "Why does he want to go find some dumb girl instead of spending time with me?" Asked, crying anime tears. But then she came to a conclusion as she gasped. "Wait, could it be … Drake like bitch brunette better than me? Could he have fallen in love with that scrawny slut? Do I have a love rival for Drake's affection?" The delusional woman wondered and then she became engulfed in flames. "Hell no! If that bitch think she can steal my Drake from me she's got another thing coming!" She cried out with determination.

"That not the case, you moron! Get a grip!" Drake shouted annoyingly, having heard Dominic.

* * *

 **Cerulean Gym**

When the two got to inside of the gym, they found a pool with platforms on the surface **(A.N. like how it looked like in Pokémon Origins)** , with various water type Pokémons on them and in the water. "Wow. That's a lot of water Pokémons." Lara commented with awe.

"I don't think there's anyone who likes water Pokémons as much as Misty does." Diana commented.

"Where is she by the way? I thought you said she'd be here."

Before Diana could answer Lara, something came out of the water. Something big. It was a Gyarados. And on top of the Gyarados was a girl in a white one piece swimsuit. "There she is." Diana said, pointing at the girl on top of Gyarados. The girl came out of the water, took the towel on the floor and dried herself of. "Misty," Diana said, catching the gym leader's attention. "You have a challenger."

"Hey. My name's Lara. I've come to earn my second badge." Lara said with confidence.

"Hello Lara. I accept your challenge. Let me just clear the pool of my Pokémons so we can get started." Misty said with a smile while drying of her hair.

"Sweet. And I'm gonna go dress into something more fitting." Lara said, confusing the two girls.

A few minutes later, Misty had cleared the pool and was standing on one end, waiting for Lara. "Wonder what that girl meant by dressing into something more fitting." Misty asked Diana, who was standing in the middle of the edge of the pool and just shrugged.

Lara returned and the other two girls were surprised to see she had gone to change into a dark blue two piece string bikini. On her waist she was wearing a belt that held her Pokeballs. "What?" Lara asked, looking confused.

"Why'd you change into a bikini?" Diana asked.

"Why are you in a bikini?" Lara retorted.

"I was already swimming," Diana retorted.

"Well, I figured since we'll be fighting at a pool I should dress the part." Lara said, walking over the edge of the pool.

Misty looked away from Lara to hide her jealousy. 'Wide hips, large breasts and an hourglass figure. Does she have to show it off to?' She thought.

"Hey!" Lara cried out from the other end, snapping Misty out of her train of thoughts. "So how we gonna play this?"

"First, I gotta ask. You said before you had already earned one badge. From whom?" Misty asked.

"Brock, at Pewter Gym." Lara replied.

"I see. So you beated Brock? That's impressive. And I take it he must've flirted with you." Misty said with a grin.

"You two know each other?" Lara asked.

"We used to travel together. I take it he's doing well." Misty wondered.

"Considering he got knocked out by his own Croagunk every time he flirted with me, he's doing okay." Lara replied.

"Same old Brock," Misty said, shaking her head, thinking of the nostalgia. "Now, shall we get this battle started?" She said, picking out her Pokeball.

"Thought you never asked," Lara said with excitement.

Diana then started speaking. "This is an official gym battle between Lara and Misty. This will be a three on three battle. The match will be over once all three Pokémons from either side has lost. Also, during the match only the challenger may substitute her Pokémon with another." Diana then raised both arms, "Begin!" She cried out, bringing her arms down.

"I'll be nice to you since you're the challenger and go first." Misty said and tossed her Pokeball. "Let's go, Staryu."

The Pokeball opened to reveal a large yellow starfish with a jewel in the center. "A Staryu," Lara said, bringing out her Pokedex, which was neatly placed on her belt.

" _Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. As long as the center section is unharmed, it can grow back fully even if it is chopped to bits."_

"Impressive," Lara said, then pressed the button that scanned the Staryu's abilities.

" _This Staryu can use Swift, Water Gun, Rapid Spin and Bubble Beam."_

Misty looked at Lara with an impressed expression. "I can't believe no one's ever thought of using the Pokedex like that."

"You mean I'm the only one? Really?" Lara asked, putting the Pokedex away. "Guess that just makes me smarter than the other trainers." She said and picked her Pokeball. "Now, let's get into action, Sting." She said and tossed the Pokeball, unleashing her Weedle upon one of the platforms.

Misty palled and jumped in fright at the sight of the Weedle, confusing Lara. "What kind of girls would willingly carry a nasty bug Pokémon?" She asked.

"Now that's an old fashion thought." Lara said before giving the first order. "Sting, use Poison Sting." Lara ordered and Weedle launched at Staryu.

Misty snapped out of her disgust and focused on the battle. "Doge it, Staryu." She ordered and Staryu managed to avoid it. "Ht Weedle with water gun."

Staryu fired water gun and hit Weedle head on. "Weedle, are you okay?" Lara asked with concern. Weedle responded by getting back up, showing confidence. "Good. That Staryu is quick."

"My Staryu is more than just quick. Use Swift." Misty ordered and Staryu fired a barrage of stars at Weedle.

"Sting, dodge it." Lara said and Weedle tried to run away. However, just when it looked like he got away, the stars hit him. "What the…?"

"Don't you know? Swift is an attack that never miss. No matter how fast the opponent is. So don't think you have a complete advantage just because you know my Pokémon's every move. Knowing your enemy is only half the battle after all." Misty said with a smug grin.

"We'll see how cocky you are. Sting, use String Shot." Lara commanded. Weedle managed to hit Staryu with its string shot, trapping it.

"Staryu, no." Misty cried out.

"Good work Sting. Now use bug bite." Lara commanded and Weedle complied by bouncing Staryu and bit the top. "Good. Now hit Staryu with Poison Sting." Lara ordered and Weedle did just that as it jumps of Staryu and leaps forward with its stinger first and hits Staryu point blank range.

"Staryu!" Misty cries out with worry.

"Well, looks like the first round is mine already." Lara said with overconfidence. But then something unexpected happened. Weedle raised its head and started spraying string into the air and began covering itself with it. "Huh? Sting, what are you doing?"

"I think it's evolving," Misty complied.

Indeed it was evolving as moments later Weedle had taken a new form, in the shape of a yellow cocoon. "Sting has evolved into a Kakuna." Lara said and brought out her Pokedex.

" _Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators."_

"What?" Lara said, looking pale. "Then that means …"

"Kakuna is almost useless in a fight." Misty finished with a smirk. "Staryu, get out of that bind of strings. Now." She ordered and Staryu struggled to get loose.

"Sting, use Harden." Lara ordered, not giving up the fight just yet. Kakuna glowed white for a moment before hardening up.

Staryu eventually broke free and Misty gave her orders. "Now knock Kakuna into the pool."

"Wait, what?" Lara asked, paling even more. Staryu flew towards Kakuna and knocked him into the pool where it sank to the bottom. "Sting, no!" Lara said in comedic despair as Kakuna lost conscious from lack oxygen.

"Kakuna is unable to battle. Misty's the winner." Diana said, raising the flag on Misty's side.

Lara aimed a Pokeball at Kakuna. "Sting, return." She said and a beam of red light shot from the dot of the Pokeball, hit Kakuna, turning it into red energy and pulled it back into its Pokeball. "You did great at first Sting. But your timing couldn't have been worse when you evolved." Lara said and puts away Kakuna and brings out her next Pokémon of choice. "Come on out, Chi-Chi." She said and unleashed Breloom.

"Breloom," The fighter Pokémon said.

"That's a nice looking Breloom you've got there. But Staryu can beat it. Now Staryu, use Swift." Misty ordered and Staryu did just that.

"Chi-Chi, use Bullet Seed to counter the Swift." Lara ordered and Breloom did just that fired a barrage of glowing seeds at the incoming stars, resulting in an explosion followed by a cloud of smoke. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Dodge it Staryu." Misty quickly ordered but Staryu was unable to move out of the way quick enough, do to it still being tired and poisoned from the fight it had with Weedle, and Breloom scored a direct hit, sending Staryu flying. "Oh no." Misty hissed.

"Now use Sky Uppercut." Lara ordered and Breloom moved in and scored a perfect uppercut, sending Staryu flying into the air before landing in the water, motionless.

"Staryu is unable to battle. The second round goes to Lara." Diana announced, raising the flag on Lara's side.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about." Lara cheered.

Staryu recalled Staryu and kindly said, "You did great. I'm proud of you. Take a long rest." She said and brought out her next Pokeball. "Dewgong, you're up." Misty said and released said Pokémon. A large white seal looking Pokémon with a horn on its head.

"Well what do we have here?" Lara said as she brought out her Pokedex again.

" _Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Its body is covered with a pure white fur. The colder the weather, the more active it becomes."_ The Pokedex said and then Lara pressed the other scan button. _"This Dewgong can use Headbutt, Aurora Beam and Ice Beam."_

"Good to know," Lara said and put the Pokedex away. "It also helps that fighting types are strong against ice types. Chi-Chi, use Focus Punch." She commanded and Breloom went in for the attack.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam." Misty ordered and Dewgong and complied and fired a beam of ice upon Breloom, covering Breloom legs and lower torso in ice, stopping her in her tracks.

"What? What happened?" Lara said with concern.

"Don't you know that Breloom is also part grass type? Grass types are weak against ice types so Dewgong's Ice Beam has effect on it." Misty explained. "Really, how did you defeat Brock? I bet he was only distracted by your looks."

This made Lara growl and she gave her second order to Breloom. "Chi-Chi, use Leech Seed." Breloom did as she was told and shot a seed from her head, which landed on Dewgong and started draining it of its Hit Points. "Now free yourself from the ice." Lara said and Breloom sent a barrage of punches on the ice, shattering it. "Now try and use Focus Punch again." Lara commanded and Breloom went in for the attack.

"Jump into the water, Dewgong." Misty ordered and Dewgong did just that.

"Chi-Chi, be careful. Dewgong can attack from anywhere now." Lara warned. Breloom stood still, keeping eye out for wherever Dewgong could jump out from.

Misty however smirked and said, "Now, Dewgong, jump out of the water and use Hyper Beam."

And with that said, Dewgong jumped out of the water from behind Breloom, powering up energy in its horn. Breloom turned around and saw to her horror Dewgong about to score a direct hit. "Chi-Chi, get out of the way." Lara spat but it was too late. Dewgong fire the aura beam and hit Breloom point blank range. Breloom was thrown into the water, wounded but moments later, she resurfaced and climbed onto the platforms once again. "Chi-Chi, can you still fight?" Lara asked. Breloom replied by taking her battle pose, showing strong determination. "Alright," Lara said with approval.

"I like your Breloom's determination. It reminds me of a certain someone. But determination isn't going to be enough. Use Headbutt, Dewgong." Misty commanded and Dewgong leaped into the air, flying towards Breloom.

"Counter with Focus Punch," Lara cried out and Breloom leaped towards Dewgong and they both collided, Dewgong hitting Breloom's fist with Headbutt and Breloom landing her Focus Punch on Dewgong's head. The impact caused both Pokémon to back away. Dewgong's head was hurting while Breloom's fist was aching just the same.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam again." Misty ordered and Dewgong complied.

"Chi-Chi, dodge and use Bullet Seed." Lara commanded and Breloom complied by jumping into the air and fired said attack upon Dewgong.

"Counter with Aurora Beam, Dewgong." Misty quickly ordered and their attack collided resulting in another cloud of smoke.

"Chi-Chi, come down on Dewgong and use Focus Punch." Lara ordered and Breloom came down upon Dewgong, finally landing a hit across its face. "Finish it off with Sky Uppercut." Lara commanded and Chi-Chi did just that, sending Dewgong into the air and hitting the water. It resurfaced and had spirals on its eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle. Third round goes to Lara." Diana announced, raising a flag on Lara's side.

As Lara cheered, Misty called Dewgong back. "You did well Dewgong. Now take a long break. You've earned it." She said and put the Pokeball away. She watched Lara do a victory dance and told her, "You really never should celebrate too early. In case you've forgotten, I still have one Pokémon left."

"No worries. Chi-Chi is still in tip top shape." Lara bragged.

'This girl is way too overconfident for her own good. I'm gonna have to teach her a lesson.' Misty thought and unleashed her final Pokémon. "Kingdra, it's up to you now." She said and unleashed said Pokémon.

"I've never seen that kind of Pokémon." Lara commented and brought out her Pokedex.

" _Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. It sleeps quietly, deep on the seafloor. When it comes up to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool that can swallow even ships."_

Lara paled at that. "Yikes … that sounds pretty powerful." She said and scanned the Kingdra's moves.

" _This Kingdra can use Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump, Twister and Leer._

"Kingdra is arguably my strongest Pokémon, so watch out." Misty warned, smirking.

"Chi-Chi can take it," Lara said. "Use Bullet Seed!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump, Kingdra." Misty ordered and Kingdra complied by shooting highly pressurized water from its long mouth. the Hydro Pump completely eradicated the Bullet Seed and went straight for Breloom, hitting her head on and sent her flying past Lara and hits the wall on the other side.

"Chi-Chi!" Lara cried out with concern.

Breloom fell to the ground, spirals on her eyes and a spider web like crack on the wall. "Breloom is unable to battle. Fourth round goes to Misty." Diana announced, raising a flag on Misty's side.

Lara recalled Breloom and looked at Kingdra with concern. 'One hit. That guy took out Chi-Chi with one hit. Who would've guessed that Misty would have a Pokémon like that?' She thought.

'It's almost hard to believe my little Horsea ended up becoming this mighty Kingdra. It's amazing how time can change.' Misty thought with a smirk. "There's no shame in giving up, you know. I totally understand." She told Lara with a grin.

"Screw you. I ain't backing down that easily." Lara hissed and brought out her final Pokémon. "Let's get down to business, Ray." She said and unleashed her Pikachu.

"So you got an electric type? No wonder you're so confident." Misty commented.

"Damn straight. Ray, use Thunder Shock." Lara commanded and Pikachu complied, firing a bolt of lightning upon Kingdra, who didn't even bother to try and dodge it and took it head on, without showing it having taken any effect at all. "What the fuck?" Lara cried out.

"Don't you know that Kingdra is part dragon type? Dragon types can resist lightning types, you amateur." Misty scolded.

Lara growled and said, "Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu did just that and went to attack Kingdra but Misty wasn't worried in the slightest. "Use Leer, Kingdra."

With that said, Kingdra suddenly appeared to be ten times bigger than it really was to Pikachu and the latter halted in his tracks, staring at Kingdra with fright.

"Ray, snap out of it!" Lara desperately cried out but Pikachu couldn't hear his master's cries as he was frozen with fear.

"Now use Twister," Misty ordered and Kingdra blew from its mouth, creating a tornado, which caught Pikachu and the smaller Pokémon was sent spinning in a twist.

"Ray!" Lara cried out with concern.

"Now hit Pikachu with Hydro Pump," Misty ordered and Kingdra shot Pikachu with said attack, sending him flying across the pool and onto the floor outside the pool.

"Ray, no." Lara said, having rushed over to Pikachu's side and picked him up.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is the gym leader, Misty." Diana announced.

"Crap," Lara hissed.

Misty recalled Kingdra and looked at Lara and said, "You should've known when you're beaten. Come back when you're a better trainer." Misty finished by turning around. "And if you actually do care about your Pokémons, you should take them to the Pokémon Center." She coldly said, leaving Lara speechless and giving Misty a glare.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said, looking at Lara with an apologetic look.

Lara gave Pikachu a soft expression. "It wasn't your fault we lost, Ray." Lara assured Pikachu and stood up. "I need to improve as a trainer and as a person." She announced. "Now let's get you and the others some medical treatment." She said and turned to go get dressed and get her Pokémons to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Diana followed Misty down the hallway and asked, "Did you really have to be so cold to her?"

"Yes I did," Misty said. "She was overconfident, cocky and arrogant. She reminded a lot about … him." She said, blushing a little.

"Oh, I know that look." Diana said with a grin. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

"What?!" Misty cried out with a jump. "T-that's ridiculous! Ash is not my boyfriend!"

"And who's Ash?" Diana asked, teasingly.

"G-go and clean the pool!" Misty spat comically and Diana ran away, giggling at Misty's misfortune.

* * *

 **Cerulean Pokémon Center**

Lara was sitting on a couch at the lounge of the Pokémon Center after having left her Pokémons in the care of Nurse Joy, lamenting over her defeat.

"Excuse me," Nurse Joy said, having walked over to Lara. "I forgot to ask before, what was your name again?"

"Lara Bane," Lara replied.

"I thought so. I meant to tell you that Professor Oak called earlier. I wanted me to tell you he wanted you to call him." Nurse Joy politely said, pointing at the phones lined up at the wall.

Lara went over and sat by the phone and dialed Professor Oak. "Wonder what he could want." She said as it began ringing. Moments later, the elderly man appeared on screen.

"Ah, Lara. Good to see you again. How's your journey going?" Professor Oak asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. It's a lot rougher than I thought it would be but it's still a lot of fun." Lara replied, returning the smile.

"That's nice to hear. Have you caught any Pokémons and won any badges?" The professor asked.

"Yup," Lara replied with a grin. "I already have six Pokémons and I won the Boulder Badge at the Pewter Gym, see." Lara said, showing the badge in her badge case.

"Impressive," Professor Oak complimented.

"Thanks. And I had just recently challenge Misty at the Cerulean Gym … I lost." Lara said as her face dropped.

"Oh, well, you can't win all the time. So what are you planning to do now?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm gonna train my Pokémons to become stronger so I can beat Misty," Lara said with fiery determination.

"I'm pleased to see that you won't let a defeat get the better of you," Professor Oak replied. "While you're training, could you do me a favor?"

"Okay," Lara said, looking confused.

"An associate of mine, named Bill, lives at a Sea Cottage in the northeast of Route 25. I wanted to transfer to him a disk containing some research on Pokémon but Bill is worried that if we used the transporter systems it might get intercepted by his rivals and get stolen. So I was gonna ask if I transfer the disk to the Pokémon Center, you could take that disk and deliver it to Bill." Professor Oak explained.

"Route 25?" Lara said, looking thoughtful. "That's a long walk from here." She said. "Sure. I think some more traveling would be good training for my Pokémons."

"Excellent. I will begin transferring the disk to Nurse Joy, right away." Professor Oak said with a satisfied expression.

"Neat. First thing tomorrow I will head over to Bill's cottage and while I'm at it I will train my Pokémons during the travel." Lara announced.

"Splendid. I'll hear from you once you get to Bill then." Professor Oak said.

"I'll see you then," Lara said before the two hung up.

* * *

Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab

After Professor Oak finished his call with Lara, the aging man sighed with a sad expression. He looked to his side and looked at a photo that was of him in his younger days and oddly enough, next to him was Terry Bane, Lara's father. Professor Oak picked up the framed photo and looked at it.

"I'm so sorry I had to drag your daughter into this, Terry. I wouldn't do it unless I had any other choice. I hope you can forgive me." He said, sadly and placed the photo, upside down, on his desk. "Hopefully this will be the only time I will have to ask her to do something for me."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Route 24**

 **A.N. My story has received a lot of faves and followers. That makes me happy. I'm glad people enjoy this fic so much. But I would really appreciate it if you guys would also leave your thoughts on it in the comment section. Please do so. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and what I could work on to improve. I would be really happy you all did that. Peace out.**


	9. Route 24

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: As Lara makes her way towards Bill's cottage, she pause in the middle of the forest to train her Pokémon where she meets Abra and has a hard time trying to catch it. Meanwhile, Muramasa and Juniper has stopped by a pub for some information.**

 **Lara's Pokémon**

 **On hand**

 **Charmander (Terry)  
Magikarp (Blaster)  
Kakuna (Sting)  
Breloom (Chi-Chi)  
Sandshrew (Spike)  
Pikachu (Ray)**

 **At Professor Oak's lab**

 **None**

* * *

 **Route 24**

"Use Flamethrower, Terry." Lara ordered and Charmander shot fire at Pikachu, who dodged it. "Good job Ray. Keep trying to dodge it while Terry fires on you." Lara instructed. Charmander kept firing on Pikachu, who in turn kept dodging the fire. "Alright, that's enough." Lara said and Charmander stopped firing. "Ray, try and use Thunderbolt."

"Pika," Pikachu said, charging up as sparks came out from his red cheeks but then stopped. "…Pika?" He said with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Still not high enough level? Bummer," Lara said. "Let's take a break. You guys have earned a snack." She said and Pikachu and Charmander cheered in agreement. "You always get energetic when it comes to food, don't you? Just like me." Lara said with a smile.

Lara had set up camp at the Nugget Bridge, which is located somewhere in Route 24 near a large lake. She had all of her Pokémon out of their Pokeballs so they can train and have some fun in the wild. As Lara and her Pokémon ate, a familiar face showed up.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Lara turned around and spoke with her mouth full, "Jack. Didn't think I'd run into you so soon." She said and swallowed her food. "What brings you here?"

"Been trying to find some new Pokémon to ad to my team. This whole area is crawling with them. You?" Jack asked.

"I'm here on a …" Lara looks around her before leaning in on Jack and whispered. "… secret mission."

"… Okay. Good for you." jack replied and looked at her Pokémons. "So these are your Pokémons?"

"Yup. They're my pride and joy." Lara said with a wide grin. "What about you? Have you captured any other Pokémon?"

"Sure have. Wanna see'em?" Jack asked.

"Do I?" Lara replied.

"Alright. Come on out everyone!" Jack said and unleashed his team of Pokémon. Of course Squirtle was among them. And there was an Ekans, Meowth, Spearow, Geodude and Pinsir.

"That's a cool team." Lara commented. "Wanna battle?"

"Sure. I just hope you improved since last time." Jack said, putting his backpack down. "How about a one on one match?"

"You got it," Lara said with excitement and choose her Pokémon. "Spike, time for action."

"Sandshrew," Said Pokémon cried out, leaping into action.

"In that case I choose Geodude," Jack declared and said Pokémon levitated in front of his master.

"You're using a rock type against a ground type? Brilliant." Lara said sarcastically.

"With Geodude being part rock type, your Sandshrew has a somewhat advantage indeed. But Geodude is also a part ground type so don't count him out of the woods yet. Geodude, use Rock Throw." Jack commanded and Geodude picked up some rocks and started tossing at Sandshrew.

"Spike, use dig." Lara quickly ordered and Sandshrew quickly dug into the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Geodude, get out of there." Jack said but it was too late as Sandshrew came out of the ground and struck Geodude.

"Good, now use Rapid Spin." Lara commanded and Sandshrew complied, curling into a ball and came at Geodude in a spinning motion.

"Take it head on Geodude." Jack ordered and Geodude held his arms out and toke Sandshrew's attack, holding him in his place. "Now throw Sandshrew into the air." Jack ordered and Geodude tossed his opponent high into the air, leaving Sandshrew open for attack. "Now use Rock Throw." Geodude complied with his master's orders and tossed rocks at the immobile Pokémon, hitting him head on.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Spike, can you still fight?" Lara asked with concern.

"Sandshrew," The mouse Pokémon said, sternly, standing up, showing no signs of backing down.

"Your Sandshrew is a tough one. But being tough isn't going to be enough." Jack said. "Now use Tackle."

Geodude complied and went for Sandshrew but the latter managed to dodge it. Suddenly, Sandshrew's eyes started glowing. "Spike?" Lara said, noticing the glow. Sandshrew then swung both arms into the air and a sand tornado formed before him and went straight for Geodude.

"Geodude, get out of there!" Jack cried out but his Pokémon was too slow and got caught in the tornado. "Geodude!" Jack cried out with concern.

"What attack is that?" Lara asked, bringing out her Pokedex.

" _Sand Tomb, a Ground Type move. The user traps the target inside a harshly raging sandstorm for four to five turns. Sand Tomb inflicts damage on the first turn then traps the opponent, causing them to lose 1⁄16 of their maximum HP after each turn, for 4-5 turns. If the user holds a Grip Claw then it is always 5 turns. Sandshrew learns this move when it has reached level 23"_

"Awesome. You've reached such a high level already, Spike." Lara said with a bright face.

When Sand Tomb stopped, Geodude hit the ground with spirals in his eyes. "Geodude," He groaned.

"Geodude, you okay?" Jack asked, having rushed to his Pokémon's side.

"Spike, you were amazing." Lara said as she picked her Pokémon up, held it high up in the air and spun around. "You learned a new move. I'm so proud." She said, hugging the life out of Sandshrew, causing the Pokémon to suffocate.

"You've trained you Pokémons well, Lara. You can be proud." Jack complimented.

"Thanks, but your Geodude packs quite the punch to." Lara replied, having put Sandshrew down.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Jack asked.

"For now, I'm gonna stay here until he …" Lara said and pointed to Kakuna hanging from the tree by her camp, "… evolves."

"Your Weedle evolved into a Kakuna, I see." Jack said, examining the Kakuna.

"Yeah, and at the worst possible time to. Sting evolved right in the middle of the first round against Misty at the Cerulean Gym and I lost the fight since Kakuna can only use Harden." Lara said, sweat dropping. "And Kakuna needs to stay in one place, hanging from a tree in order to have a healthy evolution."

"I see," Jack said. "Well, if you're gonna be staying here, maybe you'd be interested in trying to trying capture Pokémon I couldn't catch." He suggested.

"Hm? What kind of Pokémon?" Lara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A Psychic Type. An Abra that resides in this area. I tried for three days to capture it but it kept slipping out of my arms." Jack said in annoyance.

"Abra?" Lara said and brought out her Pokedex and typed in the word Abra.

" _Abra, the Psi Pokémon. Sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps."_

"So it can sense danger, even when sleeping? How do you capture something like that?" Lara wondered.

"And that's why I gave up," Jack groaned. "You have no idea what I had to go through when I tried capturing it. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Sounds challenging. It would be good for my Pokémon. And I could use a Psychic Type on my team." Lara said, all fired up. "But where can I find it?"

"It's somewhere in the forest. Where exactly it is, I don't know." Jack replied. "But the forest isn't that big so it shouldn't be too hard to find it."

"Alright. Then I know what I'm gonna do while I'm just stuck here." Lara replied, with determination.

"So you're really gonna try and catch Abra?" Jack asked.

"Obviously." Lara said. "Abra's final evolved form is Alakazam. One of the strongest Psychic Types there is. It'd be so awesome if it became part of my team." She said with excitement.

"Yeah, but only downside is that Kadabra, the evolved form of Abra, can only evolve into Alakazam when you trade it with another Pokémon." Jack said.

"What?!" Lara spat. "What kind of retarded way of evolution is that? How the hell is anyone able to get an Alakazam like that?"

"Well, tell you what? How about when your Kadabra has evolved, you trade it with me so it can evolve and then we trade our Pokémons back? Sounds good?"

"That's … a really good idea. Sure." Lara said, looking grateful.

"Neat. Well, I better get going. Imma challenge Misty at the Cerulean Gym. If I beat her it would be embarrassing for you, wouldn't it?" Jack said, grinning.

"Don't be so cocky. Don't forget I just beated you and I couldn't beat Misty. So what makes you think you could?" Lara said, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Not so sure beated is a word," Jack mumbled. "But I guess we'll find out the next time we meet after I have challenged Misty." He said and returned his Pokémon into their Pokeballs. "I'll see ya some other time, Lara. Good luck with capturing Abra."

"Thanks. And good luck to you in your fight against Misty." Lara said before watching Jack leave. "Alright," She said, turning to her Pokémons. "Looks like we have an Abra to catch. You guys ready?" All of her Pokémon cheered in determination. "Alright. Terry and Ray, you two with me. The rest of you, stay here and guard the camp." Lara said and so she and Charmander and Pikachu went into the woods in search of Abra.

* * *

 **Safari Zone**

Drake and Dominic were still in the Safari Zone, moving towards the gates where they could get out. When they reached the gate they found a house next to it, which is the resident of the Safari Zone's warden.

"They say the warden here is a gun loving lunatic," Dominic said.

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Drake commented. When the two made for the house entrance, an elderly man burst through the door, aiming a revolver at them.

"Who goes there? I don't recall having let you two into the Safari Zone." The old man said, suspiciously.

Both Drake and Dominic held up their hands, and Drake explained. "Apologizes, sir. We ended up here by accident. We'll just be on our way if you'll just let us."

"I don't think so," The man hissed. "I recognize the logos on your shirts. You two are from that criminal organization Team Rocket. I've had a run in with those punks in the past. No way am I letting you go. Inside the house, now." He barked.

Drake sighed, rolling his eyes. Then, with blinding speed, he reached for the knife hanging from the back of his belt and tossed it towards the warden. The old man reacted by shooting at Drake but the Team Rocket member dodged the bullet as he tossed the knife, which hit the old man in the head. The warden fell to the floor, dead and blood pouring out from his head where the knife was stuck.

"Stupid old man." Drake hissed as he pulled the knife out from the warden's head. "Dominic, let's go."

"What should we do next?" Dominic asked, following Drake inside the deceased warden's house.

"First we need to find out where Terry Bane's daughter is." Drake said.

Dominic was visible annoyed by this, having declared Lara her love rival. Then again, if she got to her quicker, she could kill Lara and have Drake for herself. "But how do we find her. She could be anywhere in Kanto by now."

"We know she's a trainer who's goal is the win eight gym badges and enter the Indigo League. All we have to do is wait at one of the gyms for her, like we did in Pewter City." Drake said, not turning to look at Dominic.

"But there are more than eight gyms. How will we know which one she'll go to?" Dominic asked.

"If that bitch anything like her father, she will challenge the strongest gyms. Pewter, Cerulean, Celadon, Saffron, Vermilion, Fuchsia, Cinnabar and eventually Viridian." Drake said. "And even if she doesn't go to any of the gyms we'll be waiting at, we know she'll go to the Indigo Plateau. We'll get her eventually no matter what."

"As expected of you, Drake, my love. You always think of everything. It's one of the reason why I fell in love with you." Dominic said, waving her hips back and forward and her hands to her blushing red cheeks.

"Get a grip woman. Come. We are going to Vermilion City." Drake said, with an annoyed expression.

"Vermilion? But Fuchsia City is just around here. Wouldn't it save us the trouble of travel if we waited at that gym?" Dominic asked.

"Because, you idiot, Team Rocket has a base near Vermilion City. We'll go there to regroup and plan our next move." Drake hissed.

"Yes my love," Dominic said as she followed Drake outside. When they got outside, Dominic clung onto Drake's right arm, all lovey dovey. "Isn't this romantic? The two of us, walking together, side by side, all alone on the road on such a beautiful day." She said, dreamingly.

"Except it's cloudy," Drake pointed out. "I think it might rain soon."

"Not to worry. I'll keep you warm with my body." Dominic said, blushing at the mental picture of pressing her naked wet body pressed against Drake's.

"Will you stop making that facial expression?!" Drake spat. "It's creepy."

* * *

 **Cerulean City**

Muramasa and Juniper were walking on a road outside of Cerulean City when the behemoth of a woman started complaining. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going, or what? Do you even know where we're going?"

"Patience, Juniper. I am looking." Muramasa replied, not looking at his traveling companion.

"For what exactly? Drake? You think if you just walk around Kanto long enough you'll run into him?" Juniper spat.

"No. Though that would save me a lot of time. I am looking for something else." Muramasa replied.

"Can you tell me what it is already?!" Juniper demanded, becoming more enraged.

"That," He said, pointing his seethed sword towards a pub that was located by the road. It looked like any standard pub, with a gas station, neon sign, trucks, some cars and mostly bikes.

At the sight of the pub, Juniper's face lit up. "Now you're talking. I could use a drink." She said, making her way towards the pub with enthusiasm but was stopped by the shaft of Muramasa's sword.

"We're not here to get wasted. We're here to seek information." Muramasa scorned.

"Screw you. You can go chat with anyone you like. I haven't had a beer since I got to this stinking shit pile of a region. Besides, no matter how much I drink I can't get drunk." Juniper replied.

"You can thank your size for that," Muramasa said.

* * *

The duo went inside the bar and it was filled with all kinds of tough looking people. Biker gang members, truck drivers and scantally clad women who flirted with the men. Music and smoke from cigars and cigarettes filled the room. Much to Juniper's annoyance.

"Man, this is a terrible song. This is what people in Kanto listen to? And isn't it illegal to smoke indoors?" Juniper complained.

"I don't think these people care," Muramasa replied.

"What kind of info do you expect to get from these lowlifes?" Juniper asked.

"You'd be surprised at what you can find out in these places when you're hunting a monster associated with one of the biggest criminal organization in the world." Muramasa said as he looked around and spotted just what he was looking for. "Like that," He said, pointing at a table at the far end corner of the pub where three men wearing Team Rocket uniforms sat, drinking beer and holding onto a young woman, who visibly wasn't very comfortable with being forced to sit on the lap of one of the Team Rocket members.

"Now what were the odds that there would be a bunch of Team Rocket members here in the middle of nowhere?" Juniper asked.

"They're everywhere in Kanto. With some luck you find what you're looking for." Muramasa replied and made his way towards the table.

"Have fun. I'm gonna have what I came for." Juniper said and went for the bar. When she got to the bar, she grabbed a biker, who was flirting with one of the girls, by the collar of his shirt and tossed him of his seat across the bar. The man cried out as he flew and landed on a table with a loud thud. Juniper ignored the stares she received and sat at the now available seat. It didn't take long before everyone went back to minding their own business. "I'll have a beer," Juniper told the bartender, who complied and filled a mug with beer and placed it on the counter. Juniper grabbed the mug and zipped some of its content but her expression soon turned sour. She coughed on the taste and cried out, "Oi, bartender, you call this Skuntank piss beer? How are you able to stay in business serving this?"

"I'm not the one making the beer. I only order them." The bartender replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, tell the people you order it from that their beer taste like it came out of a Gloom's ass." Juniper spat.

* * *

"Please, let me go." The girl who was being held against her will begged but it fell on deaf ears.

"Aw, come on sweetheart." One of the Team Rocket members said, holding onto her to keep her from leaving his lap. "Don't you wanna spend time with the bad boys?" He said, lecherously, causing his two buddies to laugh.

"Please, I beg you." The girls pleaded.

"Excuse me," Muramasa said, appearing before the group.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the Team Rocket members asked.

"I recognize that uniform. You're from Team Magma," Another one of the Team Rocket members said, rising from his seat. "You're far from home."

"Please, don't stand up for my sake. I'm her to ask you some questions. Not to cause violence." Muramasa said, keeping a cool head.

"I thought we had cleared this region of all of you when we attacked your little base at Mt. Moon. You escaped from there?" The Team Rocket member asked, suspiciously.

"No, I was not assigned to that project. I am simply here under orders from my boss, Maxie, to get revenge for all the Team Magma members that were murdered." Muramasa replied, which caused the other tow Team Rocket members to stand up as well in alarm. The girl wasted no time to flee. "Relax. I'm not here to kill you. One hundred Team Magma members were killed. I was sent to kill equally many Team Rocket members and I have already killed ninety nine. I have saved the one hundredth for a special person. The man who lead the attack on our base at Mt. Moon." Muramasa explained.

The Team Rocker members stared at Muramasa with a gasp and eyes wide. "You … want to go after … Drake?" One of them asked.

"I don't want to go after him. I'm going to kill him. And you are going to help me find him." Muramasa said, growing impatient.

The Team Rocket members were silent for a few moments before one of them began snickering. Eventually, the three burst out laughing, like they had just heard the biggest joke ever. This caught the attention of everyone else in the pub. Including Juniper.

"Hey Bert, get this guy! He says he's going to kill Drake!"

"I heard him Stan! What a crazy motherfucker, isn't he Cane?!"

"I know! But it's not his fault. He obviously doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

The Team Rocket members said, revealing their names, all the while laughing their asses of. Muramasa however was not amused.

"Like I said before, I didn't come here to start violence." He said, picking out two Pokeballs from his pocket. "That doesn't mean I won't get hostile." He said and tossed the Pokeballs into the air. "Incineroar, Blaziken, battle position." With that, the two said Pokémons were unleashed. Incineroar lets out a mighty roar upon release and Blaziken looking ready for battle.

"You're not in Hoenn anymore, bitch." Cane hissed. "Guys!" He barked and suddenly, all the bikers in the pub stood up and glared Muramasa.

"I see even garbage like you have influence over criminals." Muramasa said, keeping his calm.

"Team Rocket pretty much runs every criminal activity in the Kanto region. Every member has authority above none members." Stan replied, sporting a cocky grin.

"Hey, this one is dressed like that fagot." A large biker with a mustache said, standing behind Juniper. The biker grabbed her by the shoulder and asked, "Are you with him, dude? Huh? Answer me." He growled. Juniper didn't respond. She just grabbed the man by the balls and squeezed. "AAH! Let go, you bastard!" The biker cried out, trying to break free, but Juniper's grip was too strong.

"For your information, I'm a woman … just like you." Juniper said, not looking at the biker.

"What do you-AAAAH!" The biker cried the last part out at the top of his lungs when Juniper ripped his balls out with her bare hands. Blood was gushing out of the biker's crotch and Juniper's hand was soaked in blood. The others looked in shock at Juniper strength.

"How about it?" Juniper asked, looking at everyone in the room. "Does anyone here have any strong balls or am I gonna have to rip them of off each and every one of you school girls."

"That's it!" Cane spat. "Kill them both!" With that said every thug in the pub brought out a Pokeball each and unleashed their Pokémons.

Juniper followed suit and tossed two Pokeballs into the air. "Machamp, Rhydon, time to kick some ass!" She cried out and said Pokémons were unleashed.

"Blaziken, cover my back. Incineroar and I will handle this." Muramasa ordered and Blaziken started fighting of any Pokémon that came at it with ease. Muramasa eyed the Pokémons the Team Rocket trio had unleashed. Cane had a Primeape, Stan a Graveler and Bert a Dodrio. "Your Pokémons are out of shape. This will be quick."

"Fuck you!" Cane spat. "Primeape, use Karate Chop!"

"Graveler, use Rollout!" Stan ordered.

"Dodrio, use Fury Attack!" Bert ordered.

All three Pokémon attacked at once but Muramasa smirked and said, "Incineroar, Flamethrower." Incineroar did as he was told and breathe the Flamethrower upon his opponents, burning Primeape and Dodrio to a crisp. However, Graveler was unharmed as he's part rock type and continued advancing on Incineroar.

"Ha! Your fire type stands no chance against my rock type!" Stan mocked.

Muramasa was not moved by Stan's mockery and gave his next order. "Incineroar, jump up high and then finish it off with a Cross Chop." Incineroar did as he was told and jumped into the air, avoiding Graveler's attack. He then came down upon Graveler from above, arms crossed and struck Graveler with a devastating blow.

"Graveler!" Stan cried out. After the dust cleared, it revealed Graveler was knocked out. Just like Primeape and Dodrio. The trio recalled their Pokémons.

"Run!" Cane cried out, knowing they're completely outmatched. Muramasa would have none of it.

"Incineroar, burn their legs so they cannot escape." He ordered and Incineroar fired another Flamethrower and burned the legs of the trio and they fell to the floor, crying in pain.

Juniper was making short work of the others. "Machamp, Dynamic Punch." She ordered and Machamp complied, punching with all four of its fists, knocking out several Pokémons at once. "Rhydon, Horn Drill." She commanded and Rhydon's horn started spinning, sounding like a screwdriver, and attacked with its horn first, knocking out equally many Pokémons.

The bikers, who's Pokémons were knocked out, recalled their Pokémons and fled like cowards. There were a dozen bikers left who still had their Pokémons but they looked frightened. Juniper glared at them, daring them to make the first move. But they weren't stupid enough to take their chances with her so they all called back their Pokémons and fled.

Juniper snorted and said, "Pussies," before turning back to the bar. The bartender was looking terrified, but Juniper had no interest in him and just looked at the liquor on the shelves. "Is that a bottle of Roserade Nectar?" Juniper asked, eying one of the bottles.

"Yes, yes," The bartender said, quickly grabbing the bottle and handing it over to Juniper. "Take it. It's on the house." He said, worried for his life.

"How generous," Juniper said with a sinister grin.

"Juniper, get over here!" Muramasa barked.

"Hey, I'm having a drink here." Juniper complained.

"NOW!" Muramasa spat. Juniper sighed in annoyance and went over to Muramasa, followed by her Pokémons. Muramasa towered over the three wounded Team Rocket members, who were on the floor in agony over their burned legs. They looked up at Muramasa with fear in their expression. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Just tell me where I can find Drake and we'll be on our way." He said but got no response. They were too afraid. "I told you before. I'm saving Drake from my one hundredth kill. So you three have nothing to worry about from me. So tell me where he is. After all, what do you owe him? He's a monster who doesn't care about his own men. Just tell where to find him already."

"I – I don't know where he is," Cane replied.

"Then you are of no use to me," Muramasa said and turned to his traveling companion. "Juniper, if you would do the honor."

Juniper smirked wickedly and handed her bottle over to Machamp. She walked over and grabbed Cane's head. "What are you doing?" Cane asked as Juniper lifted him up, holding him high up so his feet weren't even touching the ground. "You said you'd spare meEEEEE!" He cried out the last part as Juniper added pressure to Cane's head.

"Yes, he promised he wouldn't kill you." She said, sinisterly. "But I didn't!" She cried out before she crushed Cane's skull like a tomato, causing blood to spray all over. Onto her own face and to the faces of Stan and Bert.

Muramasa looked down on the remaining Team Rocket members and said, "How about you two? Do you know anything?"

"I … I don't know either," Bert said. "But!" He quickly added. "I know someone who might know."

"Who!" Muramasa asked.

"Professor Sebastian is the head of science for Team Rocket. He and Drake are the thickest thieves. They spend a lot of time talking to each other in the dark. He might know where Drake is." Bert replied, scared for his life.

"And where is he?!" Muramasa demanded.

"His latest assignment was at our base in Saffron City," Bert replied.

Muramasa paused and replied, "Thank you." He then turned to juniper and said, "Eliminate them so they can't call any of their superiors about us."

"What!" Both Stan and Bert cried out in shock. "You promised you'd spare us! You promise!" Bert cried out.

"Boy, those guys are dense. They forgot to make sure you'd promise to spare them as well." Muramasa said to Juniper with a smirk.

"Didn't think that far ahead, did they?" Juniper said, smirking as well.

"No," Bert said in despair.

"Make it quick. We have a schedule to keep." Muramasa said as he walked towards the exit, followed by his Pokémon. He heard the two Team Rocket members screaming but didn't bother looking back.

Muramasa walked out the pub and saw all the bikers were out there. He walked down the stairs and eyed the gang of not so tough guys anymore. He looked at the biggest guy among them. A bearded fellow with long hair, leather jacket, grey shirt, jeans and boots.

"I'm gonna need your ride," Muramasa told the biker.

"Yeah, sure." The biker said and quickly brought out his keys. "Take it. It's yours." He said, handing over the keys. "It's right over there." He said, pointing at his shiny bike. Moments later, Juniper came outside, covered in blood. Her Pokémons were missing, most likely because she had called them back. "She's gonna need a ride to." Muramasa said, recalling his own Pokémons.

A few minutes later, the duo were on the road, ridding their stolen bikes, on their way to Saffron City. Muramasa turned to Juniper and spoke.

"Before we enter Saffron City, you need to wash yourself of all that blood so we don't draw any unwanted attention."

"What good will that do when we're wearing Team Magma uniforms?" Juniper asked.

"That wasn't a problem when we were at the Pokémon Center, you idiot." Muramasa replied.

"The fuck you say?!" Juniper spat. "You better watch your mouth or I'll do to you what I did to those three cunts back there."

Muramasa didn't listen to Juniper though. His attention was back to his quarry. 'I will find you, Drake." He thought with a malicious expression. 'I will find you.'

* * *

 **Route 24**

As Lara and her Pokémons were walking, Lara brought out her Pokedex to learn more about Abra. "Let's check out Abra's type effectiveness." She said as she read. "Abra can be damaged by most types of Pokémon. Including fire and electric types. That's good. And it's weak to ghost, dark and bug types. Too bad Kakuna can't be used in a situation like this."

Lara looked around as there was nothing but trees and bushes around her. She knew finding Abra wasn't going to be easy or even possible. "Man, how did Jack manage to find that little sleepyhead? This is a big forest and if there's only one Abra I'm not likely to find it right away." She said and started looking through bushes to bushes and tree after tree, while ranting. "Nope. I don't think I'll just randomly run into it or it will run into me. There is no way that could ever happen. It's not like it's hiding behind any of these bushes or up in these trees."

Terry and Ray looked at Lara with concern. Terry looked to Terry and said "Char, Charmander?" and Ray replied "Pika, Pi." And shrugged.

Lara sat down on the grass, legs crossed, and sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot." She said, hopping that one of the clichés ever would happen in real life. She leaned forward, puts her elbow on her knee and rests her chin on her palm. "What did dad use to tell me about tracking Pokémon?"

" _Remember, Lara, when you're tracking a certain Pokémon, it's not always gonna be easy. It's important that you recognize the tracks a Pokémon leaves behind. And if that doesn't work, you can always find a Pokémon by tracking their food source."_

Lara's facial expression snapped. "That's it," She said and brought out her Pokedex. "What food does Abra like?" She asked.

" _Abra is an herbivore who enjoys fruits and berries. It is also known that they enjoy herbs that have a calming effect on their nerves."_ The Pokedex said.

"Alright. Now we have something to go on." Lara said, rising to her feet before turning to her two Pokémons. "Guys, keep an eye out for fruits, berries and herbs. It might lead us to Abra. It's a long shot but it's the best we've got."

"Pika!" Ray cried out.

"Charmander!" Terry cried out with the same determination as his companion.

It didn't take long for them to find an area filled with fruits and there were even some herbs on the ground. Lara bent down to examine them. "I think these herbs are used to make tea. They kind of look like the ones on the pictures of tea bags."

"Pika," Ray said, suddenly rushing to Lara and pulling her jacket. "Pika, Pikachu, Pika." He said, tugging the sleeveless jacket, urging Lara to come follow him.

"What is it Ray?" Lara asked as she got up and followed Ray. Terry was right behind them. Moments later, they rounded some trees and Lara saw what had gotten the Pikachu riled up. Laying there by a rock was none other than Abra. "Bingo," Lara said, silently. "Nicely done Ray." She complimented. "Alright, remember, Abra can sense danger so we have to quick. On the count of three, Terry will use Flamethrower and Ray will use Thunder Shock … ready?" Lara asked and her two Pokémon nodded. "One … two … THREE!"

In one swift move, Pikachu and Charmander jumped out of the bushes and used their said attacks. Terry inhaled and exhaled, sending fire towards Abra while Ray sent electricity at it. Both attacks landed a direct hit, resulting in some dust clouds.

"Bullseye!" Lara cried out, triumphantly and brought out an empty Pokeball. "Now to catch it," She said, waiting for the dust cloud to clear. Only to find that there was nothing there. "What the …? Where is it?" Lara asked, confused. "I was sure you guys hit it." She said and decided that there was one who might be able to answer this question.

" _When Abra senses danger, it can teleport so fast that it leaves an after image of itself, confusing its enemies."_

"What?! You know, this would've been good to know beforehand." Lara said in annoyance. "What a pain in the ass." She said with a sigh.

Several hours later, Lara, Charmander and Pikachu returned to camp, empty handed, all looking depressed and exhausted. Breloom and Sandshrew were waiting for them.

"Man, we spent all day looking for that Abra but we only found it once and then it got away." Lara complained. Her stomach growled as did the others. "Let's get something to eat. We've all earned it." She said and started prepping Pokémon food for everyone and later food for herself. However, she notices someone was missing. "What the hell?" She said when she looked up the tree. She frantically looked around and became increasingly worried. She turned to her Pokémons and asked, "Where's Sting?"

Breloom and Sandshrew, chugging down the Pokémon food, both pointed up to the sky in response. Lara looked up in confusion but then her eyes widen. Flying above them was a newly evolved Beedrill. It was obvious who that Beedrill was but still, Lara had to ask. "Sting! That you?"

Beedrill looked down and flew towards the camp. It landed in front of Lara. "Beedrill," It said, pointing it huge stingers to its chest.

"Oh, my Arceus. Sting, it really is you, isn't it?" Lara cried out with joy.

"Beedrill," Sting replied.

"This is amazing," Lara said as she picked Sting up, hugged him and spun around. Lara laughed and put the slightly dizzy Beedrill down. "I feel bad though. I wasn't here to see you evolve."

"Bee, Beedrill." Sting said.

"Well, let's check what the Pokedex has to say." Lara said, bringing out her Pokedex and aimed it at her new Beedrill.

" _Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly."_

"Alright, now let's see what moves you can use." Lara said and pressed scan.

" _This Beedrill can use Twin Needle, Fury Attack and Pursuit."_

"Wow, Pursuit can only be achieved at level 17." Lara said in amazement and looked at Sting. "Can't believe you evolved into such a strong level. Only goes to show what a competent trainer you have, huh?" She said, wrapping her arm around Beedrill.

"Beedrill," Sting said as he and the other Pokémon sweat dropped. Lara was pretty bumped out from her loss to Misty and now she's back to her normal cocky egotistical self.

* * *

The next day, Lara and her Pokémons were well rested and on the way to Route 25. All of Lara's Pokémons had returned to their Pokeballs of course. Lara should be disappointed that she didn't get to capture Abra like she had wanted but she wasn't depressed. How could she? Another one of her Pokémons has fully evolved and was already at a high level. She was beaming brightly.

"So what if I didn't catch Abra," She said aloud. "I have a Beedrill. I'm so excited I decided to make that statement to myself."

What Lara didn't know was that someone was stalking her. It was Absol, hiding in the bushes.

"Although it would be nice if I could catch Abra sometime in the future." Lara said to herself.

Absol had heard that and a thought bubble appeared over its head. A mental picture of him bringing Abra to Lara popped up in the bubble, which was then replaced by a grateful Lara snuggling Absol in gratitude. Absol snapped out of the fantasy and giggled and blushed at the thought. So it was decided. Absol was gonna track down and bring Abra to Lara. If it meant becoming her Pokémon it would be worth the effort.

* * *

Lara reached a sign that said 'You are leaving Route 24 and are now entering Route 25' on it.

"Perfect," Lara said and entered Route 25. 'I should be able to reach Bill's cottage by nightfall.' She thought. But then she heard something. 'What's that sound?' She thought but soon recognized the sound. "The ocean," She said with much enthusiasm and rushed up the hill. "I think Bill can wait another day for that disk." She said. Lara just loved swimming in the ocean. When Lara reached the top of the hill, she was met with a clear blue ocean, white sand and high grass by the shore down below the cliff side she had run up to.

What she didn't expect to see were several dozen Team Rocket members with lots of water Pokémons in cages.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Route 25**


End file.
